


Douchebag Ash

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: This bad version of Ash goes on a long journey to become the best Pokémon trainer ever. Rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, some Sexual References/Crude Humor, and Bullying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-written story! This story was originally posted two years ago. I had made a sequel as well. The re-written stories are combined into one, meaning that Ash will remain as a teenager during the Alola saga instead of an adult like in the original story. Also, I'll add some scenes and dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters.

Pallet Town/In a house... (10:13 a.m.)

A 5'3, thirteen-year old teenager named Ash was getting ready for his first-ever Pokemon adventure, after wasting three years on reading a giant Pokemon glossary, in which it had displayed a lot of Pokemon content. He didn't buy the one-thousand Yen Pokemon glossary; his mother, Delia Ketchum, had bought it for him, after he had begged so hard to get one. However, the reason she had agreed to buy one for him was because of his bad behavior. Over the years as a single mother, Delia had went through hell, constantly getting verbally and physically abused by Ash. And to add more insult to injury, Delia was harshly criticized for not raising Ash the right way and not having a man around. Ash's biological father was last seen in Pallet Town years ago, but even if he was around, things would still be the same.

Ash wasn't a generic bad child; he was unpredictable, savage, very wild, and satanic. He even had put his rival, Gary Oak, in a coma three years ago, although police and detectives couldn't find any evidence to prove it. The major reason for his big adventure was to become the best Pokemon trainer in tthe whole wide world. That reason sounded cliche, but for a person like Ash, it made a lot of sense. 

Ash's attire? Blue pants, a black shirt, blue and purple gloves that featured two red-eyed Hydreigons, a dark blue hat that featured a scary-looking Mega Charizard Y, and black boots. Ash had wanted to look this way, to intimidate others, especially younger and smaller kids, and look badass. But even without the attire, some adults in Pallet Town were afraid of him.

Done. Ash was 100% ready for his adventure. 

Downstairs, Ash yelled, "Smell ya later, skank!", at his mother, who was watch a soap opera, her favorite. 

Delia responded, "Never come back, you little demon!". 

"Ah, shut up and worry about your crappy soap opera you love, biatch!" Ash cursed at his own mother, giving her the finger, leaving. But Ash cursing at Delia wasn't new, obviously.

Ash headed straight to Pallet Town's only Pokemon lab, owned by Professor Oak, a beloved person, grandfather of Gary. Today wasn't just the beginning of Ash's long journey, but it was free Pokemon day as well. When Ash got in, the assistants immediately moved away from Ash, not wanting to deal with him again, after being victims of the little devil for months. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY POKEMON!?" Ash scared the hell out of the Professor Oak, stopping him from doing mandatory paperwork. 

"I-I-I-I-It's in h-h-here...!" Professor Oak stuttered, grabbed the last pokeball from his desk drawer. 

Ash snatched the pokeball off the intimidated Professor's hand, then he released Charmander. 

"Alright, a Charmander! Thanks for making me happy, ya old geezer!" Ash said. 

"N-N-N-No problem, Ash..." Professor Oak stuttered again, accidentally peeing on himself, feeling super embarrassed to do that. 

"Charmander, you, me, and other Pokemon are gonna rock the Pokemon world, starting now!" Ash said. 

The Charmander responded with a nod, agreeing with Ash. 

After putting Charmander back inside the same pokeball, Ash raced out of the lab. When he rushed past another house, a friendly and common trainer, Leaf, shouted, "Ash, wait!", stopping his tracks, making him angry. Leaf was Ash's only friend, an early childhood friend, but she was also friends with everybody else in this small town, which made sense. She had been a novice trainer for three years, and she had a few pre-evolution Pokemon, including Bulbasaur, one of the three Kanto starters, in her party, but this year, she thought that this year would be the right year to improve. 

Ash glanced at Leaf, glaring at her, asking, "What the hell do you want, Leaf!?" 

"Good luck!" Leaf replied in a friendly tone. 

"That's it!? Wow, what a waste of time! I'm outta here!" Ash said. 

"Be sure to come back to face me in a battle! I'm gonna improve myself as a trainer, starting now!" Leaf said, watching Ash leave, waving good-bye. 

Route 1...

"Alright, Charmander! It is time to start training!" Ash said, standing near tall grass, having Charmander by his side, looking at two Pidgeys and one Rattata. "NOW, SCRATCH!" 

Charmander assaulted the lone Rattata with Scratch, landing a critical hit, preventing the low-Defense Pokemon from retaliating with Tackle or Tail Whip. Charmander's current moveset was Scratch and Growl. Scratch would deal forty damage, which wasn't bad, while Growl would lower the target's attack stat by one stage.

"Good Charmander! Now, take care of those pathetic Pidgeys, and watch out for their Gust attacks!" Ash commanded. 

Doing as told, Charmander attacked one of the Pidgeys, but he failed to land a critical hit. The same Pidgey failed to counterattack with Gust, but the other Pidgey used his own Gust, which did not do much damage against Charmander. Charmander used Scratch on the low health Pidget, fainting it. Then, he dodged the other Pidgey Gust before beating it. Charmander suddenly spat a new move, Ember, a Same Type Attack Bonus move, a way better move than Scratch. 

"Progress, baby, yeah! Use Ember until we reach the craphole that is Viridian City!" Ash said.

Viridian City... (11:01 a.m.)

Viridian City was way bigger than Pallet Town, but it was the home of a common and infamous gang called Team Rocket, and its crime rate was obviously higher than anywhere else around Kanto, although Team Rocket was all over the region. But Ash wasn't afraid of them. It had taken Ash and Charmander quite a while to get here, due to the heavy amount of training they had done, but outside of Ember, Charmander had access to Smokescreen, an accuracy-reducing move, one stage. That could be useful later on, to help new partner gain experience the easy way. 

In a Pokemon Center, Ash went straight to a Nurse Joy, who was standing behind the counter, slammed the pokeball on the counter, and then screamed, "Heal my Pokemon, damn it!", causing a scene, being very rude to her, getting noticed by others. 

"Watch your language, little boy!" the Nurse Joy didn't like that tone from Ash.

"You're a Nurse, not a lazy ass! Now, do your job!" Ash yelled. 

The Nurse Joy sighed, grabbing the pokeball. "Kids these days..." 

Southern Route 2... (12:33 p.m.)

"Wait, is that a Trapinch!?" Ash was surprised to see one in the large patch of grass. Trapinchs were very rare in this Route. "You're joining my team!" 

With that said, Ash threw an Ultra Ball, one of the five Ultra Balls he had stolen from tourists last year, towards the Trapinch, and the Trapinch went inside. Several seconds later, Ash successfully caught the Trapinch. His current moves were Sand Attack, Bite, Feint Attack, and Bide; the former three moves were useful, while the latter was useless. Trapinch had low HP, Speed, and Defense, but his 100 Attack stat was a scary number, especially this early in Ash's journey, and he had one of the best abilities ever, Arena Trap, which could prevent non-Flying and Levitate Pokemon from escaping or being switched out.

Viridian Forest... (1:11 p.m.)

"Yes, yes, yes! Great combination!" Ash was proud of Charmander, who was getting close to evolution, and Trapinch; Ash had ordered the two to do combinations of Smokescreen + Bulldoze and Smokescreen + Rock Slide against lots of Beedrills, Butterfrees, Caterpies, Weedles, Kakunas, Metapods, Pidgeys, and Pidgeottos. Speaking of Bulldoze and Rock Slide, the two useful moves were Trapinchs current moves, with Bite still being on the moveset. His fourth move was Mud-Slap, a damaging version of Smokescreen. 

After a bit more training, Charmander unleased a new move, Dragon Rage, and Ash said, ignore Growl, causing Charmander to forget about it permanently. Dragon Rage would deal 40 damage, ignoring critical hits and resistance damage against Steel-types. Overall, it's decent at the point. Anyway, Charmander began to glow, and Ash got excited, knowing what would happen next. As predicted, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Not counting his low Attack, Charmeleon's other stats were higher than Trapinch's. 

"Now, we can leave while training!" Ash said.

Northern Route 2... (1:39 p.m.)

"The hell are you, dude? And why aren't you opening your eyes? Are you blind?" Ash asked Flint, who was wandering around. 

"I'm not blind, young man," Flint replied.

"Okay..." Ash said, giving Flint a weird look. 

"Are you a trainer?" Flint asked.

"Duh!" Ash replied.

"Are you ready for a big challenge, the Gym Leader?" Flint asked.

"Whoever they are, I'll kick their asses and get their badge, so yes!" Ash replied.

"Who taught you how to talk like that, young man?" Flint asked.

"Just shut up and take me to the Gym! I ain't got all day!" Ash continued to act like an ass towards Flint again. 

"Okay, then..." that's all Flint could say.

Pewter City/The Gym...

"My son, a challenger is here!" Flint said as he and Ash entered inside the Gym. 

"You, too!?" Ash couldn't believe this. 

"I am Brock, the Gy- Oh, wait! Suzie had said that she'd come over today! This is the perfect opportunity to impress her!" Brock and Suzie had been friends for a few years. Yesterday, Brock and Suzie had bumped into each other at a local mart and talked a bit, including her promise to be here today; Suzie had forgotten to mention her special someone to Brock that day.

"Whoever this Suzie chick is, she's gonna be disappointed! Also, I bet she's ugly!" Ash said.

"I won't disappoint her, and she's not ugly! She's the prettiest woman to ever walk on earth!" Brock said.

"Son, I don't mean to run my nose into your business, but why on earth are you trying to impress her? Haven't you forgotten that day?" Flint asked.

Brock was about to reply, but Suzie came inside the Gym, distracting Ash and the two relatives. Suzie said, "I'm here, Brock, but I've brought someone with me.", then Zane came in, much to Brock's shock. "You remember Zane, right?".

"What's up, Brock? It's been a while," Zane was happy to see Brock. 

"Hi," Brock said disappointedly, not wanting Zane to be here. Brock didn't want to act mean by throwing Zane out of the Gym, but still.

"Hehehe. I like where this is going. Let's get start, shall we?" Ash said.

In the battlefield, Brock and Ash released their Pokemon, Geodude and Trapinch, respectively. Geodude had Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, and Rollout, a not-so-good moveset, but his Sturdy ability, wouldn't let any move knock him out in one hit.High Defense and average Attack. Other stats? Low. 

Defense Curl raised Geodude's Defense once, Trapinch's Bulldoze. Geodude Speed? Dropped. Geodude went for Defense Curl again, but after that, Bulldoze, again. Due to having low health, Geodude ate his Sitrus Berry item, recovering thirty health points. Now, Brock commanded Tackle. But it missed! Trapinch's Bulldoze didn't, knocking Geodude out.

"Oh, man!" Brock said.

"Take that, loser!" Ash insulted Brock.

"C'mon, Brock, I know you can do it!" Suzie cheered for Brock to win. 

"Don't give up, Brock!" Zane cheered for Brock, too, but Brock felt uncomfortable by hearing Zane.

Onix, the final Pokemon. Tremedous Defense, below-average Speed, other horrible stats. And to make things worse, his moveset, Curse, Rock Tomb, Tackle, and Bind didn't look good enough to beat Trapinch. Onix used Curse. Attack and Defense up, Speed down. Then, he got hit by a critical hit Bulldoze. Onix restored some health, via Sitrus Berry. Curse again. But another Bulldoze? Enough to defeat Onix.

"The winner is the challenger!" Flint confirmed.

"My name's Ash, doofus!" Ash said.

"Man...." Brock got upset over the loss. 

"Don't worry, Brock! You'll always be a cool Gym Leader!" Suzie tried to cheer up Brock. 

"Everybody leave..." Brock said differently, wanting to be alone. 

"Leave?" Suzie looked confused. 

"I said go!" Brock said with much force, causing Suzie and Zane to gasp.

"Mad because Suzie's with Zane!? Ahahahahahahaha! You're such a loser, Brock!" Ash taunted Brock.

"It's not that, kid!" Brock lied.

"Sure. Sure," Ash didn't believe Brock.

"Brock..." Suzie didn't know what else to say. 

"You heard him, slut! Go!" Ash said. 

"Hey, that's my girl you're talking to! Show some respect!" Zane yelled.

"Show this!" Ash said, kicking Zane straight in the balls, making him cry in pain. "Did that hurt!?" Ash teased Zane, who was on the ground.

"You brat!" Suzie yelled.

"Oh, shut up. You ain't gonna do nothin'," Ash said.

"Here, Ash," Flint said, giving Ash a Boulderbadge, Ash's first ever badge. 

"One down, seven to go!" Ash said, storing the badge inside his badge collection. 

"Good luck the rest of the way!" Flint said as Ash and Trapinch left the Gym. 

Mt. Moon... (3:04 p.m.)

"Friggin' Zubats! They're all over the place!" Ash was running, not wanting to deal with the flock of Zubats. There were other Pokemon in Mt. Moon, but Ash wasn't interested in them. 

Route 24... (6:03 p.m.)

Below Route 24 was Cerulean City. It wasn't bigger than Pewter City. Ash had decided to face Cerulean's Gym Leader tomorrow instead of today. During Ash's time in Cerulean City, he had used his Charmeleon to rob two elderly women, so that he could eat dinner at a restaurant. Ash robbing people wasn't new. 

There was plenty of useful Pokemon here, Pokemon that could handle the Gym Leader's Pokemon. Ash chose a rare and happy Budew as his third Pokemon, so he captured her without a problem. Her overall stats were poor, and her moveset, Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, and Stun Spore, wasn't the best, but Stun Spore was the most interesting one. 

Now, Ash let three of his Pokemon train. 8:00 p.m. was Ash's mandatory time to go to bed, but he had enough time to train his Pokemon. Bellsprout, Abra, Weepinbell, Venonat, Sunkern, Oddish, Venomoth, and other Budews were targeted Pokemon to gain experience, with Venomoth being the strongest one. Charmeleon was the only one on the team to knock out the Abras because an Abra could use Teleport, their only move, to escape. Outside of Budew, a Grass-type, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, and Oddish were other Grass-types that could be useful against the Gym Leader's Pokemon, but Ash wasn't interested in them to begin with. 

Because of the current time, Ash was unable to evolve Budew until tomorrow, which wasn't a big deal to him. 

The next day... (10:03 a.m.)

Ash resumed training his Pokemon at Route 24, after eating buying and eating breakfast at the same restaurant. Yesterday, minutes before Ash had went to sleep, Budew had learned one new move, Mega Drain, a move that could damage the target while healing the user, something that needed to be used in Ash's upcoming battle. Charmeleon's moveset was still the same; he was told to ignore learning Scary Face, a borderline useless move that could drop the target's Speed by two stages. Trapinch's two new moves were Dig and Crunch, replacing Bulldoze and Sand Tomb.

Moments later, Budew grew happier than before, getting ready to evolve. After Budew and Charmeleon fainted two Venomoths, Budew finally evolved into Roselia, a beauty. Her 100 Special Attack was the opposite of Trapinch's Attack, but her Special Defense stat, 80, was average, and the rest of her stats were low and awful. However, a 100 Special Attack was enough for the upcoming battle. 

Cerulean's Gym... (11:07 a.m.)

"Is anyone here!?" Ash asked. 

The Gym was like a generic Aquatic Facility, with a giant swimming pool being in the middle and aquarium tanks in other sections. The Gym Leader herself wasn't currently with her job, due to her older siblings mistreating her. 

"Here I am!" Misty, the Gym Leader, showed herself. She was in a swimsuit. 

"Ewwww! You're ugly!" Ash thought that Misty was unattractive.

"You take that back, you mean boy!" Misty yelled.

"The sound of butthurt! What's next!? Are you gonna to cry to mommy and daddy!?" Ash said.

"Stop it! You're just like my sisters!" Misty yelled again. 

"Let's get our battle over with, crybaby!" Ash said.

"I'll make you cry, after I kick your butt!" Misty shouted.

Ash scoffed. "You won't, ugly!" Ash said.

Near the swimming pool, Ash and Misty locked themselves into battle. Misty sent out Staryu, while Ash released Roselia. Misty ordered Stayru, who was faster than Roselia, to use Ice Beam, a move Roselia was weak to because of her Grass-typing, and Ash yelled, "MEGA DRAIN, ROSELIA!". Roselia barely dodged Ice Beam, then she defeated Stayru. Angry, Misty used Starmie as her final Pokemon. Starmie's stronger Ice Beam hit Roselia, almost beat her. Roselia counterattacked with Stun Spore, paralyzing Starmie, cutting its Speed stat, being faster. 

Roselia tried Mega Drain, regaining some of her health. Starmie got fully paralyzed, a lucky break for Ash and Roselia, an unfortunate moment for Misty. However, Roselia's next Mega Drain missed, causing Misty to make an evil smile. Then, Starmie used Recover, restoring all of its health. Another Mega Drain missed, and Starmie's Ice Beam landed on Roselia, still failing to defeat the Grass-type. 

"What's the matter, meanie? Are you afraid of losing?" Misty taunted Ash.

"I'll still win!" Ash responded. 

Roselia's fourth Mega Drain missed, but Starmie's Ice Beam failed to hit Roselia. The fifth Mega Drain landed on Starmie, a critical hit, more health restored for Roselia. Starmie? Fully paralyzed, causing Misty to get angry. The sixth Mega Drain attempt? Battle ended. To Ash, that was a tough Gym battle, tougher than the one with Brock. Ash's Trapinch and Charmeleon were weak to Water-type, a strong disadvantage. But even if the paralyzed Starmie had defeated Roselia, Charmeleon would have a slight chance against it.

"Haha! I told you I'd win!" Ash said.

"No! You're a mean boy! Therefore, you can't have my badge!" Misty refused to accept the loss, being a sore loser.

"Give him the badge, Misty!" an older girl demanded. She and two other older girls had watched the battle in a secret room. 

"NO!" Misty screamed.

"What did you just say!?" the same older girl asked as she and the other girls came out of the secret room. Her name was Daisy, the oldest sisters, while the others' name were Lily and Violet. 

"I SAID NO, BITCH!" Misty replied.

Daisy responded with a slap against Misty's left cheek, angering Misty a lot more. 

"Give to him, now!" Daisy demanded. 

"Fine!" Misty said, giving away the badge to Ash. 

"Alright!" Ash said. 

"We're so sorry about our little sister's behavior! She's a complete, brain-dead geekwad that has no friends!" Lily said.

"The ugly duckling has no friends!? Well, that explains why she's a sore loser! She should go to jail or get lost forever!" Ash said.

"We like you!" Violet said.

"You are all horrible human beings!" Misty whined.

"Do any of you have a ride?" Ash asked.

"Sure, hun! I'll give it to you in a second!" Lily replied, going somewhere. 

"No, Lily! Not my bike!" Misty cried.

"Oh, be quiet! Roselia! Use Stun Spore on her!" Ash said. 

Roselia paralyzed Misty, then Ash shoved Misty to the pool as Lily returend with Misty's bike. Poor Misty cried for help, but Ash, Lily, Violet, and Daisy laughed at her. The paralyze effects shouldn't last long, though.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"This bike rules!" Ash said, pedaling his way to the Pokemon Center. This was the first time he had used a bicycle since age eleven. His old bike was stolen by thieves, but Delia didn't care, and she didn't want to give him another one because of how he reckless he was during his time with the bike. 

At the gate between Route 5 and Saffron City... (12:45 p.m.)

"I can't enter Saffron City!? Why the hell not!?" Ash was talking to a gatekeeper. 

"The gates around Saffron City are under construction, but they'll be completed by tomorrow," the gatekeeper replied. 

"Screw off, bozo!" Ash said before u-turning pedaling north. The closest city to get a badge from a Gym Leader was Vermillion. The only way to get to Vermillion City was the following order: Route 9, Route 10, Rock Tunnel, Lavender Town, Route 12, and Route 11. If not for Misty's bike, it'd take Ash almost three days, plus extra rest and Pokemon training, to get there on foot. 

Route 9... (1:00 p.m.)

"Train, train, train!" Ash yelled at his Pokemon to beat the wild Pokemon at Route 9. It was very short, and there weren't a lot of Pokemon roaming around, but it had strong ones such as Fearow, Nidorina, Nidorino, Venomoth, Raticate, and Primeape. Fearow and Primeape were the strongest. Primeape's moveset, Seismic Toss, Swagger, Cross Chop, and Assurance, looked average on paper, but Primeape itself had better speed than Ash's Pokemon, and its Cross Chop could land more critical hits. Fearow was a little swifter than Primeape, and its Aerial Ace was one-hundred percent impossible to avoid. The Raticates here didn't have Quick Attack, but Ash's Pokemon shouldn't play around with Hyper Fang and Sucker Punch; Hyper Fang could flinch them, and Sucker Punch could allow it to attack the opponent as long as they try to attack it with a damaging move. The Nidos weren't as good as Venomoth, Raticate, Primape, and Fearow, but they were miles ahead of Spearow, Nidoran (male), Nidoran (female), Rattata, and Mankey. 

"That's it, Roselia! Show those Raticates and Primeapes what a real Pokemon should do!" Ash said. Roselia was showing off her aggression behavior towards those Pokemon; the pre-evolution Pokemon were so frightened, they had to run away, but they were pursued by Charmeleon. Due to having low speed, Trapinch had ignored the little weaklings, fighting the big ones with a Mud Slap+Rock Slide combo instead. 

Charmeleon had returned to help Roselia, but a growl from her had occurred. That look on her face. She didn't like it when Charmelon and Trapinch were assisting her. She wasn't acting like that during her training time as Budew, but after Budew had evolved into her, her personality had changed. She was very arrogant. Charmeleon and Trapinch never had a problem assisting each other. 

Rock Tunnel... (1:30 p.m.)

"It's mighty dark in here!" Ash said before stepping outside. Then ,he grabbed a flashlight from his backpack, stepped back in, and used the flashlight* Much better!" 

Ash had seen Machoke, Machop, Cubone, Kangaskhan, Zubat, Golbat, and Onix while exploring through the long tunnel, and he had used Trapinch to clear the obstacles, who was more necessary to train than the other two. However, his next evolve form, Vibrava, had a mediocre attack stat, but better speed. The best thing about Vibrava was that it could fly, making Misty's bike a completely useless item. 

Route 11... (2:41 p.m.)

"Wow, was is this!?" Ash witnessed a bullying scene.

"Leave me alone, Giselle..." poor Joe (Kanto), who was reading a Pokemon-related book, was tortured by Giselle, a rude and mean bully; Giselle was poking the back of Joe's head with a sharp stick.

"I'm not gonna stop, punk!" Giselle said. 

"You've got to do better than that!" Ash said, distracting the two. 

"F off, loser! Can't you see I'm busy here!?" Giselle said.

"I'll show you what a real bully does!" Ash said. 

Near the two, Ash kicked the hell out of Joe's back, making him groan in pain. Ash turned Joe the other way, stepped on his chest, grabbed his book, ripped some pages off the book, and then threw the torn book towards Joe's face, making Joe cry, impressing Giselle. 

"That was killer, man!" Giselle complimented. 

"Oh, shut up! Be a better bully, not just poking worthless-looking nerds with a friggin' stick!" Ash said.

"Gotcha!" Giselle agreed. "You're cute!"

"Why were you bullying the little shit anyway?" Ash asked.

"We had attended the same school, Pokemon Tech, three years ago, and he didn't follow my advice on how to become a better trainer! Instead, he had snitched on me for bullying him, and I was expelled!" Giselle replied. "Thanks to you, he's hurt, the little bitch! Stupid snitch!"

"You know what they say! Snitches get stitches!" Ash said. 

"I'm done here! I think you've done enough damage! Man, I feel so much better!" Giselle said. 

"Next time, act like me! Intimidate a targe of your choice!" Ash said.

"Got it, honey!" Giselle strongly agreed.

Vermillion City... (3:25 p.m.)

Between Rock Tunnel and here, it took Ash one hour and fifty-five minutes to get to this beautiful city. He had stopped three times. The first stop was a bathroom outside of Rock Tunnel, the second one was a lunch break at Lavender City, and the third one was the previous scene at Route 11. 

At the Gym... (3:35 p.m.)

"A little terp!? Get lost, kid!" Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader, said. Like Ash, Lt. Surge was a douche, but Ash was ten times worse. 

"I'm here to fight a Gym Leader, you wannabe macho!" Ash said. 

"Wannabe!? Kid, I've fought countless life-threatening battles in the army since I was eighteen! What the hell had you done so special through your life!? Obviously nothing!" Lt. Surge said. 

"If you're that tough, then prove it to me in an arm-wrestling match!" Ash said. 

"You're just asking to get humiliated, kid! Bring it!" Surge agreed. 

Having their elbows touching a small table, Ash and Lt. Surge grasped each other's hands before occuring an arm-wrestling match. Despite having smaller muscles than Lt. Surge, Ash was hanging on; the bigger man was extremely astonished. He thought that Ash would last under three seconds, but his prediction had turned out to be wrong. Ash wasn't a stranger to this; he had beaten larger opponents in arm-wrestling matches before. 

"No! This ain't real!" Lt. Surge was still floundering against Ash. 

"This is the real world, punk!" Ash yelled. 

After a few seconds, Ash beat Lt. Surge, just like that. Surge was very fortunate that his loss to Ash hadn't happened infront of anyone, especially other muscular men, who'd laugh at him and call him a laughingstock for getting beaten by a teenager.

"I win!" Ash said. 

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Lt. Surge was making excuses like a whiny loser. 

"If you want a rematch, don't be afraid to ask!" Ash said. 

"I don't want a rematch, you worm! Let's have a Pokemon battle! I'll cream you!" Lt. Surge said. 

"We will see!" Ash said before snatching Lt. Surge's sunglasses and breaking them, making him mad. "U mad bro!?" Ash taunted. 

"I HATE YOU!" Lt. Surge screamed. 

On the battlefield, it was Raichu vs. Trapinch. Trapinch went underground, avoiding Raichu's Grass Knot. Even if Grass Knot had made contact, it'd do little damage. Bu if Trapinch was very overweight, he'd faint. Generally speaking, non-Grass, Steel, Flying, Poison, and Fire Pokemon, could take 120 damage from the move if heavy. 

Raichu was told to use Agility to move back, but Ash had guided Trapinch towards Raichu. A minute later, Raichu gotten very exhausted of using Agility repetitively, which could give the ant pit creature a better chance to hit him. Raichu was yelled at, but he couldn't run anymore. He was like "forget this". 

Raichu fainted! 

"Raichu, you worthless weasel! We lost!" Lt. Surge said. 

"Your Raichu sticks just like you, clown! You're a disgrace!" Ash said. 

Surge pulled a badge from his pocket, yelling, "Get the badge and beat it, kid! I don't want to see you no more!" 

"Oh, you're such a big baby!" Ash taunted more. He got the badge before kicking Lt. Surge in the groin, making him fall on knees, holding his privates, and clenching his teeth. "What kind of army were you in!?" Ash then kicked Surge's face, knocking him down. "Moron."

Route 13... (4:15 p.m.)

Route 13 was bigger than Route 24 and it was a great place to train. Pidgeotto, Gloom, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Azurill, Ditto, Nidorino, Nidorina, Deino, Chansey, Hoppip, Quagsire, Noctowl, and Venomoth were there. Although it could learn supporting moves like Tailwind and Knock Off, Farfatch'd was a worthless Pokemon to keep in general. Ditto could transform into any Pokemon, which could be a blessing and a curse for it and its opponent. Chansey was very vunerable to average and strong physical moves, but it could tank the strongest special moves out there. Quagsire's average attack and defense were the same, and it had a cool Water/Ground type to go against most Electric-types. Weepinbell had Poison Powder and Stun Spore as troublesome moves, but its Acid move was weak. Its last move was Knock Off, which was cool. 

Ash was engrossed in Azurill and Deino, so he had used Roselia to stun them. Capture attempts, accomplished! Both of their late evolve forms were exceedingly useful in most situations, but it'd take Deino a while to evolve into Zweilous, the second form. Like Budew, Azurill needed to be very happy to evolve, but because of weak stats and a poor moveset (Aqua Jet, Splash, Water Gun, and Tail Whip), she was incapable of fighting on her own, so having a partner was recommended. Deino, on the other hand, had Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Roar, and Crunch, all good/okay moves, and slightly better stats to fight weak Pokemon on his own. 

Roselia had three new moves, Magical Leaf, Grasswhistle, and Giga Drain. Magical Leaf was similar to Aerial Ace, Grasswhistle had poor accuracy for a sleeping move, and Giga Drain was twenty times better than Mega Drain as it could heal user's HP faster. Charmeleon's Fire Fang had replaced Ember. It had more power, and it could flinch and burn the opponent, but the accuracy was a little worse.

After time had passed, Trapinch learned Earthquake, a move that should never be ignored, Azurill turned into Marill, who was a lot better, Charmeleon learned Flame Burst, a good move, and Deino learned Dragon Pulse, a great move. Roselia originally had Toxic Spikes and Sweet Scent, but she was told to forget about them. 

Route 15... (5:00 p.m.)

Roselia and Charmeleon were absent in this training scene; it was just Marill, Deino, and Trapinch. Like Route 13, and Route 14, it was pretty much the same Pokemon. Marill and Trapinch were getting close to evolution, and that was a good sign. 

Thirty-five minutes later...

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ash was happy to see his Pokemon evolve. Vibrava had spat out Dragonbreath, but was immediately told to never use it again. Azumill and Marill had Huge Power, an ability that could double the user's attack, but so did Azumarill. 

"Nice Pokemon you have there, twerp! Hand them over to us and scram!" a woman said, distracting Ash, Deino, Vibrava, and Azumarill. The woman was Jessie, a Team Rocket member. Her pals standing beside her were James and Meowth, a talking Pokemon. They were known for comic relief, but they had done many menacing things through their career as well. 

"The hell I won't! Get your own!" Ash refused. 

"Under Rule number one-hundred and three, non-Rockets shall never talk back to a Rocket! Therefore, we shall pummel you! James said. 

"Take your pathetic "Rocket" rule and shove it up your ass, gay wad! You fools don't scare me!" Ash said. 

"You're just asking for it, child!" Meowth said. 

"Since when the hell did Pokemon begin to talk!? Doesn't matter! Vibrava! Azumarill! Deino! Kill them with ANY move!" Ash said. 

Rock Slide, Rollout, and Dragon Breath! The goofy Rocket trio ran away from those moves. No one else had the guts to stand up to them like Ash. Some civilians had ran away from them, while others had given up their Pokemon like dumb trainers. 

Fuschia's Gym... (6:30 p.m.)

Ash bumped into an invisible wall. "An invisible wall!?" Ash said.

"If you want to fight me, you'll have to go through the invisible walls! Try it!" Janine said. 

"Try making the walls visible!" Ash said. 

"I cannot discontinue my father's puzzle! It had been around for three decades, and I had sworn to him that I'd keep it for many years to come! He's an Elite Four member at Jotho's Pokemon League," Janine said. 

"Your mother should've aborted you when she had the chance, but sadly, she was stupid enough to give birth to you, you pathetic excuse of a human being! If she's dead, then good!" Ash ranted. 

"How dare you! Either shut up and leave or feel my wrath!" Janine said. 

"What wrath!? You ain't gonna do nothing! You look like a wimp!" Ash said. 

"Come towards me so I can beat you in a Pokemon battle! I've had enough of your filthy mouth!" Janine said. 

"Alright!" Ash said before successfully going through the invisible walls. "There! Now, fight!" 

Vibrava and Muk. Janine commanded the sludge Pokemon to use Explosion, but under Ash's words, Vibrava had used Rock Slide to flinch Muk, and it worked. Vibrava used Earthquake afterwards, fainting the Poison-type. Janine was enraged. It was up to her Weezing to job done. Unlike Muk, Weezing did not flinch from the rock move. Weezing's big bang put the dragonfly Pokemon down, but he fainted, too. Explosion was suicidal to use, but the power was the highest of all attacking moves. 

"Go, Crobat! You're my only hope!" Janine said, releasing Crobat.

Crobat, the fastest Poison-type! But who could handle Crobat? Azumarill and her Aqua Jet! Ash thought of a hit and run strategy to beat Crobat. With that strategy, Crobat failed to hit Azumarill with Cross Poison, and Janine got madder than ever. 

After Crobat got hit for the fourth time, she collapsed, and then Janine hit Ash's face with a badge before turning around, closing her eyes, and folding her arms. She had never acted this way towards nice challengers.

"Go!" Janine said. 

"But first!" Ash said, then he gave Janine a big wedgie. "Does that feel good!? Haha!" 

"I hope you suffer a slow and painful death, meanie!" Janine whined.

"JANINE!" Aya, after entering the Gym, yelled. "What's going on here!?" 

"This big bully had bullied me, Aunt Aya! Help me!" Janine replied.

"Your niece is a wuss for life, Aya, you ugly whore!" Ash teased.

"You'll regret messing with us, you ungrateful little brat!" Aya said, going towards Ash and Janine, wanting to kick Ash's ass. 

After going near Ash, Aya attempted to slap Ash, but Azumarill hit her legs with Aqua Jet, making Aya fall. Then, Ash bullied Aya, giving Aya a tighter wedgie. 

"Like niece, like aunt! Worthless, ugly losers!" Ash insulted the two relatives. 

Route 18...

Ash had thirty minutes left before eight o' clock. Spearow, Fearow, Muk, Rattata, and Raticate were already encountered, but not Grimer, Murkrow, Doduo, and Slugma. The latter Pokemon wasn't too shabby to defeat, but Slugma's Flame Body could burn Azumarill and Deino if touched by Aqua Jet, Headbutt, and Crunch. 

Route 17 (7:30 a.m.)...

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp!?" a man asked. His name was Chopper, leader of a biker gang behind him. The Cycling Road was their territory.

"None of your beeswax, bozo! Piss off or I'll embarrass the hell out of your punk ass!" Ash replied. 

Chopped laughed. "You've got some nerve, little man! Get off your puny little bike and choose a Pokemon to fight my mighty Golem! If you win, we'll let you pass! But if I win, we'll throw your bike into the sea!" Chopper said. 

"Deal!" Ash said. 

"Beat him, Chopper!" Tyra, Chopper's girlfriend, said. 

"Who says you can talk, slut!? No one!" Ash said, causing Tyra, Chopper, and other bikers to gasp. 

"Oh, ho ho! You should've never said that! Prepare to get beaten up by us!" Chopper said. 

Ash released all of his Pokemon. "Rock Slide, Aqua Jet, Flame Burst, Magical Leaf, and Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered. 

Attacked, the bikers got away, leaving Chopper and Tyra behind. The couple was sobbing for their lives, but Ash didn't want to kill them. Instead, he ripped Tyra's clothes, exposing her bra and panties. Humiliated, Tyra ditched Chopper, covering her bra and panties with her torn clothes, shedding tears. 

"No, little man! Not my Golem!" Chopper cried. 

Ooopsie!" Ash said, dropping Chopper's pokeball into the sea.

"Golem!" Chopper cried, diving into the sea.

"WUSS!" Ash yelled.

Route 16... (8:00 a.m.)

Ten minutes later, Charmeleon evolved! As of now, Charizard was the second strongest of team Ash; the first was Azumarill. He could fly, too, and he was strudier than Vibrava. Route 16 and 18 had the same Pokemon, which was disappointing, but Ash didn't care about that stuff. All he cared about was being the most powerful trainer in the world.

Moveset update! Charizard: Flame Burst, Wing Attack, Fire Fang, and Dragon Rage. Azumarill: Aqua Jet, Rollout, Aqua Tail, and Play Rough. Roselia: Stun Spore, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, and Grass Whistle. Deino: Dragon Pulse, Crunch, Dragonbreath, and Roar. Vibrava: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Crunch, and Mud Slap. 

Celedon's Gym/Perfurmery... (11:00 a.m.)

"THIS GYM SMELLS LIKE ASS, ERIKA!" Ash shouted, distracting Erika, the Gym Leader, her security, her employees, her customers, and her fans. 

"Excuse me!?" Erika put her hands on her hips. Everybody was offended by Ash's words, especially Erika. Erika's Gloom had a scent that was loved by many Celedons and non-Celedons, but Ash despised it. 

"You heard me! Clear it!" Ash said. 

"As owner of this Gym, you are permanently banned from entering here! Get out, or I'll have my security throw you out!" Erika said. 

"Wussification of Celedon! How sad!" Ash then released Charizard, scaring everbody. "Burn this Gym with Flame Burst, Charizard!" Ash said. 

"No, wait!" Erika waved her hands and arms fast. 

"Did you change your mind!?" Ash asked.

Erika stopped waving. "Yes! You can visit this place as much as you like!" Erika replied. 

"Thanks! Now, let's battle!" Ash said. 

Two minutes later...

"Wow, your Pokemon are garbage just like you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ash insulted poor Erika. His Charizard had creamed Tangela, Weepinbell, and Gloom, Erika's signature Pokemon, with excellect effort. 

"..." Erika didn't respond. She just gave Ash her badge. 

"What's wrong!? Cat got your tongue!? Oh, wait! You're a sore loser! CHARIZARD! THE GYM!" 

Everybody got the hell out fast as Charizard began to set the Gym on fire, but Erika was busy putting her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. Some parts of the rooftop suddenly descended to the floor, trapping Erika. She was crying for help, but Ash and Charizard ignored her. 

Saffron's Gym... (3:35 p.m.)

"Aren't you a little old to be holding a doll, Sabrina!?" Ash asked Sabrina. She was sitting on a big chair while holding the doll.

"I've been watching your every move, Ash. You're nothing but a bad boy," Sabrina didn't reply to Ash's question, using her telekineses powers to float Ash. 

"Put me down this instant!" Ash was struggling to free himself, but Sabrina's psychic power was too strong. 

Sabrina giggled, dropping Ash.

"That wasn't funny! You could've killed me!" Ash whined. 

"You and your Charizard nearly had taken away Erika's life. I had to teleport to her burning Gym to save her," Sabrina said. 

"Aren't you two an item?" Ash asked. 

"My relationship with Erika shouldn't concern you, Ash," Sabrina replied.

"Erika and Sabrina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes an adopted baby in a baby carriage!" Ash teased.

Do you want more pain?" Sabrina asked, slamming Ash against a wall.

"No, you lesbo! Sheesh!" Ash replied.

"I'm sorry, but did you say yes?" Sabrina asked, floating Ash very high.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ash replied before descending. That long fall had almost killed him. 

"That's for hurting Erika. Do not do it again," Sabrina said. 

"Jesus H. Christ!" Ash was feeling a lot of pain from his body.

"Let's get our battle started, Ash," Sabrina said. 

Kadabra and Azumarill went face to face. Kadabra was Sabrina's only Pokemon, and it was super strong. Kadabra tried to avoid Azumarill's Aqua Jet with Teleport, but the aqua rabbit Pokemon barely hit him. Because of Kadabra's extremely low defense stat and Azumarill's Huge Power, Aqua Jet was a one-hit knock out. 

"You win," Sabrina said, using her powers to move a marshbadge towards Ash. 

"Karma, baby! We're outta this joint!" Ash said, getting the badge.

Cerulean City... (5:00 p.m.)

"There you are, Misty!" Ash was holding Misty's bike. 

"You're giving back my bike!?" Misty was very excited to see her bike again; she was standing next to a bike shop. 

"Yes!" Ash replied. "Sike!" Ash tricked Misty, throwing the bike into the streets, watching the bike get destroyed by a semi-truck. 

"YOU MONSTER!" Misty shrieked. 

"Bye-bye, ginger girl!" Ash then released Charizard, sat on him, and then told him to fly south.

"YOU MONSTER!" Misty said the same thing as Charizard and Ash went south. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Cinnabar Island... (7:55 p.m.) 

"What are you all looking at!?" Ash was talking with his mouth full, eating chicken, rice, and steak simultaneously. People in the restaurant were giving him weird looks, thinking that he hadn't eaten in days, but the food here was super delicious, if not one of the best food to eat in a restaurant. Ash had paid 26 Yen for this worthy meal. He was getting sick and tired of eating the same stuff he had in his backpack, also known as ham sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, oranges, and bananas. He had 73 Yen left, and he had a long way to complete Kanto and the other regions, but stealing Yen was suited for Ash's personality. After all, he had done it before. 

Cinnaber's Volcano... (7:00 a.m.)

"Can you lower the temperature up in here!?" Ash asked. It was hot as hell, but Blaine, the Gym Leader, wasn't affected by the heat. Ash didn't like it, but neither did Blaine's past opponents. 

"Ignorant boy! Can't you see that this is my livelihood!? For four decades, me and my Pokemon were playing fire with our challengers, sparing the winners and sending the losers into our fiery grave! OUR IGNEOUS RAGE SHALL SUSTAIN UNTIL THE END OF TIME! GIVE US YOUR BEST SHOT!" Blaine replied. 

"Sounds like you had escaped from a mental institution before disguising yourself as Cinnabar's original Gym Leader, ya looney! But yeah, I'll give you suckers my best shot! Azumarill!" Ash then released Azumarill. "Extinguish this old coot and his Fire-types!" 

Blaine had two Pokemon, Magmar and Arcanine. A single hit from Aqua Jet would likely faint them, but Blaine had pulled tricks up his sleeve to defeat his opponents' Pokemon regardless of type. Magmar was first. Magmar sprayed Smokescreen around him before using Double Team to fool Azumarill. Azumarill got tricked, then got attacked by Thunder Punch, a super effective move that didn't do a lot of damage. Pokemon using the moves of their respective typing, "(S)ame (T)ype (A)ttack (B)onus could add extra damage against the foe, but Magmar wasn't a Fire/Electric type and his attack was above average. 

Magmar occurred the same move again, Ash told Azumarill to strike towards the right side of the Smokescreen before going left, ruining the strategy. Blaine was greatly astounded that Magmar didn't pull off another Double Team promptly.

"BE PREPARED TO FACE EXTREMESPEED, AZUMARILL!" Blaine screamed. 

Extremespeed vs. Aqua Jet! Unfortunately for Ash and Azumarill, Extremespeed could allow the user to move ten times faster than anyone with another priority move. Even worse, Arcanine's attack was higher than Magmar's, meaning that he could possibly faint Azumarill in two hits. He had Wild Charge, an Electric-move with ninety base power, too, but the move could cause recoil damage, and using it could be a prodigious disadvantage against a Water-type with Aqua Jet, hence Extremespeed being favored over that move.

Arcanine and Azumarill dodged each other's moves, but Azumarill dodged Extremespeed within two inches, not looking good for her. "Time for Plan B!" Ash thought. Plan B was to make Azumarill roll in circles with Rollout. Azumarill went ballistic, diminishing Arcanine's chances of successfully avoiding her. Blaine couldn't believe this. He had never seen a Rollout user act this way. 

First, a hard hit stunned the 6'3 Pokemon, then an Aqua Jet fainted him. By the look on Blaine's face, this was the most shocking lost he'd ever suffered through his forty-year career as a Gym Leader, but Azumarill had fought very hard to amaze Ash, her major crush. In addition, Azumarill persona was basically about her showboating in front of Ash, regardless of her opponents' strength. Azumarill and Roselia were almost similar, but unlike Azumarill, Roselia wasn't romatically interested in Ash. 

Speaking of Ash, he got a badge from Blaine before shoving the old geezer into the lava pit and laughing like a maniac. But wait! He didn't hear screams of agony from him. What was down there?

"The lava is fake!" Blaine confirmed as he ascended from a ladder. 

"I knew that, captain obvious!" Before coming to this volcano, Ash had heard about the lava being fake. 

Viridian City... (9:50 a.m.)

"Look!" Ash was showing the guarding Rocket grunt his collection of badges. While Ash was wandering around Viridian City two days ago, he had discovered a Gym, the same one the grunt was standing next to, and the grunt said that he needed seven badges to gain access to the Gym. 

"Impossible! Those badges aren't even real!" the Rocket said. 

"I'll show you real!" Ash said befor executing a low blow against the grunt. 

"I kid...! I kid...! Enter...!" the Rocket was on the ground in pain. 

Ash entered the Gym.

Ash scoffed, walking, looking at frames of every Rocket member, including Jessie, James, and Meowth. "What a bunch of dweebs," Ash said, 

Jessie, James, and Meowth came from the battle room, but three seconds later, they went back in before locking the door. Ash banged on the door, demanding the Rocket trio to open it, but they refused. They were afraid of him. 

"Let him in!" their Rocket leader, Giovanni, said. 

"Y-Yes, b-boss!" Jessie stuttered before opening the door for Ash and getting shoved. 

"Welcome, challenger. I'm Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and the eight and final Gym Leader of Kanto," Giovanni said. James and Meowth were hiding behind him. 

"Leader of Team Rocket, eh!? Have your three stooges ever told you about me!?" 

"According to their details, your devious actions against them sounds good enough to become a Rocket! However, contempting Team Rocket is a violation of rule one-hundred and three, which leads to termination, assault, theft, and even death!" Giovanni replied. 

Ash blew a raspberry. "Joining a dorky club like Team Rocket ain't my cup of tea anyway! Besides, I like being myself! If I beat you in our battle, give me an Earthbadge or I'll make you!" Ash said.

"You may have seven badges, but my loyal Ground-types will prevent you from facing Johto's Elite Four! Now, fight!" Giovanni said. 

All Ground-types! Not good! First was Rhydon, a Ground/Rock Pokemon with very high attack and defense. Rhydon was holding an Eviolite, an item that could boost a pre-evolution Pokemon's defense and special defense by 50%, but it wasn't enough to endure Azumarill's deadly Aqua Tail. Next was Rhyperior! Its Solid Rock could reduce the damage of super effective moves in half like Azumarill's Water moves, but most super effective special moves could still beat it. More good things about Rhyperior was its freakishly high attack and defense. Like Rhydon, the speed was a letdown.

Crtitical hit!

Rhyperior getting beaten was surprising to the Rockets. Dugtrio, a mole speed with great speed, became victim to Aqua Jet. Besides the mole Pokemon's speed, and Arena Trap, an ability that could prevent trainers from switching out their non-Flying/Levitate Pokemon, his other stats were mediocre and bad. Nidoking, too, got fallen. And the last to fall was Nidoqueen, Nidoking's female counterpart. The Nidos' stats were average at best, but their ability, Sheer Force, could boost the power of moves with secondary effects like Thunder and Blizzard. 

Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth were staggered and speechless. For the first time in history, a challenger had dominated Giovanni without letting their Pokemon faint, just like that. That evil grin on Ash's face. That was a definition of rubbing it in. 

"Use Play Rough to get my Earthbadge, Azumarill!" Ash ordered, pointing at Giovanni.

James and Meowth ran as Azumarill began to batter Giovanni senseless. Then, Jessie yelped as Ash glanced at her. She was screaming for someone to save her, but other members of Rocket were either on break, on duty, or on vacation. 

Grasping Jessie's head, he pulled her towards him before giving her a sloppy french-kiss. Jessie had tears rolling from her eyes. She had never been so abashed like this in her life, but it was less worse than Giovanni getting beaten up by a little Pokemon. 

Done, Azumarill took an Earthbadge from Giovanni before giving it to Ash. Giovanni's 5,000 Yen suit and 1,000 Yen shoes were ripped to shreds, and 65% of his body was covered with bruises. With that being said, Ash was officially a wanted thug. 

""My loyal Ground-types will prevent you from facing Jotho's Elite Four!" You should have your status as a Gym Leader revoked! You're a fraud!" Ash said. 

Route 22... (11:05 a.m.)

"Hey, you!" a guy in a trench-coat had stopped Ash from walking further. 

"Oh, look! A bum with a trench-coat! F off!" Ash said. 

"Are you heading to the Pokemon League?" he asked.

"Duh!" Ash replied. 

"I know I look like a bum, but in reality, I am rich. I can hand you some Technicial Machines, Hidden Machines, Evolution Stones, battle items, a Mega Ring, some Mega Stones for your Pokemon, and I can teach your Pokemon some moves," he said. 

"Proof?" Ash said, folding his arms, thinking that the guy was lying.

"Here's my proof," he replied, showing Ash a lot of stuff for Pokemon.

"Kick ass!" Ash said. 

"If you have a Charizard, you can either pick the X Mega Stone for more attack or the Y Mega Stone for more special attack and a Drought Ability," he said. 

"Since Charizard's having a special set, I'll choose the Y Mega Stone! By the way, I'll come back when I'm done training, so do not move elsewhere!" Ash said. 

Moveset Update: Charizard: Fire Blast, Solarbeam, Focus Blast, Hidden Power Ice; Item: Charizard Y. Roserade: Grass Knot, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Ground, and Weather Ball; Item: Choice Scarf. Vibrava: Outrage, Earthquake, Rock Slide, and Superpower; Item: Choice Band. Azumarill: Aqua Jet, Play Rough, Return, and Superpower; Item: Life Orb. Deino: Draco Meteor, Dark Pulse, Outrage, and Superpower; Item: Life Orb.

Victory Road... (12:00 p.m.)

Ash had to show the Pokemon League Reception Gate guards his eight badges to gain access to Victory Road. There, he easily caught a Helioptile, Electric/Normal type. Helioptile was the weakest. Machoke, Sandslash, Marowak, Onix, Golbat, Venomoth, Ursaring, Donphan, Rhydon, and Arbok were much stronger and scarier than the little creature. The Marowaks were holding a Thick Club, an item that was similar to Azumarill's Huge Power, Sandslash had the same defense stat as Marowak, but it was faster. Donphan's attack and defense were great, and its Sturdy was annoying as hell because the ability could prevent the user from getting a one hit knock out from any powerful move unless the opponent had Mold Breaker, a useful ability that could nullify some abilities like Levitate. 

Route 22... (twenty-four hours later)

"I'm back, ya bum!" Ash said. He had trained his Pokemon non-stop, especially Deino, who had evolved into Zweilous and then Hydreigon, and to a less extent, Vibrava, who had evolved into Flygon, the tallest and the second fastest Pokemon (tied with Charizard) on the team. Although Ash had already obtained a Sun Stone before capturing a Helioptile, he had trained the lizard Pokemon a lot before turning him into Heliolisk, the fastest Pokemon. 

Moveset Update: Charizard: Fire Blast, Solarbeam, Focus Blast, Hidden Power Ice; Item: Charizard Y. Roserade: Grass Knot, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Ground, and Weather Ball; Item: Choice Scarf . Flygon: Dragon Dance, Outrage, Earthquake, and Superpower; Item: Choice Band. Azumarill: Aqua Jet, Play Rough, Return, and Superpower; Item: Life Orb. Hydreigon: Draco Meteor, Dark Pulse, Surf, and Superpower; Item: Life Orb. Helioptile: Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice, Focus Blast, and Hidden Power Ice. 

The Pokemon League a.k.a. Indigo Plateau/First room... (1:15 p.m.)

"A masquerade mask!?" Ash was talking to Will, the Psychic master. 

"Do you like it?" Will asked.

"Masquerades are for fruits, losers, and idiots! Unless your parents fit in that category, I feel bad for them!" Ash replied.

"Pardon my french, but your damn words hurt my feelings. Shame on you," Will said. 

"Are you from Unova? Every time I watch the news, I always hear stories about an Unovian getting their friggin' feelings hurt over insults that shouldn't be taken seriously! I mean, grow some balls!" Ash said. 

"Everybody has feelings. Denying it makes you a sanctimonious hypocrite," Will said. 

"Can we battle already!? You're wasting my time with your whiny crap!" Ash said, but he was wasting time, too. 

"Then, behold my psychic squad!" Will said. 

Psychics!? Will should've never said that! The three-headed, draconic Pokemon was Ash's leading Pokemon. His special attack so was high, his Dark Pulse took down Slowbro in a hit. Slowbro wasn't a bad Pokemon; It had high HP, Defense, and Special Attack, but its speed was terrible, and his special defense and attack were average. After Slowbro was defeated, Will's other Pokemon were victimized by the same move, and neither of them couldn't lay a lick on the pseudo-legendary. Meowstic, Alakazam, Espeon were faster than Hydreigon, but their Signal Beam had missed, and Reuniclus and Grumpig were slower than him; the latter had good special defense, and Reuniclus had a high amount of HP, but Dark Pulse was too strong for them to endure. 

"Humph! You're obviously the better trainer, but I'm the better person! Be gone!" Will said. 

Ash grabbed Will's masquerade mask and then ripped it. "Not only does your masquerade mask stink, but your outfit is pure garbage! Change it!"

Will got very angry. "Why, you little runt!" but then, he calmed down. "No, Will. Remember what the doctor said. Do not raise your blood pressure." 

"What doctor!? Another masquerade mask-loving dolt!? Losers!" Ash said. 

Second room... (1:24 a.m.)

"You words have hurt Janine, her mother, Aya and me," Koga was meditating. 

"That invisible wall was irritating, you dunce! If you and Janine, the bonehead, don't get rid of it soon, I can guarantee you that Janine will never get any! Hold on! She will! But who will be her partner!? You, and Aya!" Ash said. 

Koga stood up, shouting, "THAT IS OBSCENE AND UNTHINKABLE, BRAT!".

"What I'm really saying is that you daughter could use you and Aya to keep her company if she's very lonely! I won't be surprised if I hear if from anyone!" Ash said. 

"You have crossed the line, brat! Toxic, the deadliest Poison move in history, will succumb your Pokemon's health greatly, escalating your anxiety level and forcing yourself to forfeit the match! If you have every Poison and Steel-type on your team, my Pokemon will use the right attacking moves to eliminate them! After your Pokemon fall into the depths of oblivion, you will be forced to apologize to me and my family!" Koga said.

"Oh, boy! I should leave this Pokemon League and run to mommy! I'm so scared!" Ash said sarcastically.

Mega Charizard Y time! His Fire Blast didn't hit the levitating Weezing, but getting inflicted by Weezing's Toxic was a very unpleasant thing to see at the beginning of a marquee Pokemon battle. After Weezing got set in flames, Crobat took over. Mega Charizard Y got unlucky, getting hit by Brave Bird, another strong move that could cause recoil damage, but it was thirty times better than Wild Charge. 

A hit from the Fire-type made Crobat crash into the ground, but moments later, the hazardous effects from Toxic inhibited the mega Pokemon from continuing on. Venomoth. Ash had seen it too many times, but this Venomoth wasn't a joke compared to the wild ones. Flygon's strong Earthquake couldn't faint her because she was carrying a Focus Sash, an item that was similar to Sturdy. Then, she used Quiver Dance, simultaneously boosting her special attack, special defense, and speed. The move was rare, but it was one of the best non-attacking moves ever. 

Despite getting hit by Sludge Bomb, Flygon suffered nasty damage thanks to Tinted Lens, a compelling ability that could boost "not very effective" moves against an opponent, depending on the type from the user's move and the opponent. That wasn't the worst part, though; Flygon had gotten inflicted by poison status. 

Venomoth got knocked out by another Earthquake, but on the next turn, her fellow Bug/Poison type, Ariados, avenged iher with Shadow Sneak, a priority move. So far, Koga was the only trainer that had fainted at least two of Ash's Pokemon, but his daughter was the first very trainer to faint one of them. 

Because Hydreigon had Dark Pulse, Ash used him to put the spider Pokemon away. Next up was... Forretress!? A Bug/Steel Pokemon!? Strange, but he had Toxic, Earthquake, Bug Bite, Stealth Rock, Sturdy, a Custap Berry, exceedingly high defense, average attack, poor special attack and speed, and below-average hp and special defense. Speaking of Stealth Rock, it could hurt the opponent when entering the battle, so he had used that move after getting attacked by Dark Pulse. Then, the Custap Berry (makes the user goes first) allowed him to poison the brutal Pokemon before losing. 

Koga's only hope was Drapion, an awesome Poison/Dark type with nearly identical attack, defense, and speed stats, and with cool moves. Drapion charged at Hydreigon with icy fangs, but seconds later, Hydreigon defeated him with Draco Meteor. That was the battle. 

"Just because you beat me doesn't mean the rest of your path of winning the Indigo Plateau is uncomplicated! Bruno, Karen, and Lance, the Champion, will make you struggle more than I did to you!" Koga said, watching Ash healing and reviving his Pokemon. 

"According to my calculations, I'll have a one-hundred percent chance of beating them, making your predictions laughably stupid!" Ash said before sending out Roserade and removing the Choice Scarf off her. "Tie him tight, Roserade!" Ash ordered. 

Koga failed to defend himself with ninja moves; Roserade ruthlessly assaulting him, showing no mercy. Next, she tied his arms and legs together and covered his mouth and eyes. That was vicious, but Koga wasn't the only victim. Roserade had done many ruthless things against wild Pokemon and civilians with money, making her a savage Pokemon to avoid at all costs. 

Third room... (1:39 p.m.)

"What's your specialist!?" Ash asked Bruno. 

"Fighting-types," Bruno replied.

"Fighting-types!? Pffft! That spells disaster for you!" Ash said. 

"Then, we shall see! Fight!" Bruno said. 

Hitmonlee? Nope! Hitmonchan? Nah! Hitmontop? Uh-uh! A Steelix!? Even that couldn't stop Azumarill from wrecking havoc! Conkeldurr? A humongous hp and defense stat couldn't protect him from a nasty weakness. And Machamp? Easy. This match was easy for Ash and disappointing for Bruno. Azumarill had done Aqua Jet+Play Rough combos to dodge Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Machamp, Conkeldurr, and Steelix's moves; the latter two were moving so slow to pull off their attacks. 

"Words cannot describle how much of failure you are! I don't have anything else to say to you, you poor excuse of an Elite Four member!" Ash said before heading to the next room with Azumarill.

Fourth room... (1:44 p.m.)

"Watch out for my Azumarill, babe! She packs a lot of power, and I love it so much!" Ash said. 

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. That is only the selfish perception of people like you. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with the Pokemon they love best, not judging them by their strength and weakness," Karen said in a bitchy tone. 

"Oh, quit blabbering! Trainers have every right to judge Pokemon! That's how life goes!" Ash siad. 

"...You disgust me. That's all I have to say about you," Karen said. 

""Hurr-durr! I'm Karen, a butthurt loser that blabbers about a trainer's opinion on a Pokemon! Agree with me or I'll call you a disgusting trainer!"" Ash mocked Karen's voice. 

Weavile was fast and strong, but her defenses were weak, and she had Return as a reliable move to hit most Fairy-types harder. The hit and run plan worked against Weavile, and then Houndoom, a Dark/Fire type with low defense. The third Pokemon, Honchkrow, was another Brave Bird user, but his attack and speed were the opposite of Crobat's attack and speed. Two Aqua Jets fainted the big boss Pokemon. Mandibuzz. Her high defenses and non-attacking moveset, Toxic, Protect, Swagger, and Roost, were her saving graces, but the chances of poisoning and confusing Azumarill were very low, thanks to a Aqua Jet+Play Rough+Aqua Jet combo. 

Bisharp was a sweet Pokemon with great attack and defense, and a unique Dark/Steel typing, but the only solution to beat Azumarill besides dodging her moves was to do a Swords Dance+Iron Head combo and flinch her. That did not happen. Scrafty was the worst of the bunch. Why? 4x weakness to Play Rough. The End.

"You might want to think twice before battling me again, Karen! Y'know, that "I have sand in my vagina" attitude of yours!" Ash said, but Karen didn't pay attention to him.

The last room... (1:52 p.m.)

"I'm astonished to see you making it this far, challenger!" Lance said. 

"Besides ninja man, other members of the Elite Four are degrading sacks of crap! How they've become Elite Four trainers is beyond me! Obviously, you're the champion, but I doubt that you'll give me a lot of trouble!" Ash said. 

"Don't think you can beat me easily with that Azumarill! My precious Pokemon are capable of beating ANYTHING, EVEN THOSE REPUGNANT FAIRIES, ONE OF THE DEADLIEST CANCERS ON EARTH! THEY'RE VIRTUALLY INDESTRUCTIBLE! CHALLENGER! GET READY TO FIGHT THE STRONGEST CHAMPION ALIVE!" Lance yelled.

Three minutes later... (1:56 p.m.)

"M-My P-Pokemon..." Lance was stupefied to the extreme. His Pokemon had failed to go toe to toe with Azumarill. Charizard=Aqua Jet. Tyranitar=Aqua Jet+Play Rough. Dragonite=Play Rough. Aerodactyl=Aqua Jet. Gyarados=Two Play Roughs. Dragonite=Play Rough. 

"We did it!" Ash was holding Azumarill, spinning and laughing with her.

Lance awarded Ash an Indigo Plateau ribbon, then he started crying like a baby. With Lance defeated, Ash was now the strongest trainer in Kanto/Johto. But! There was another strong trainer somewhere in Johto. Who was that trainer and where were they? 

The four room... (1:58 p.m.)

Ash slapped Karen's nice butt as he went by, and Karen got mad. "Nice butt, Karen!" Ash said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Route 28... (2:15 p.m.)

"Off limits!? Dude, I don't need to collect the Jotho badges! I just annihilated the Elite Four!" a man blocking Mt. Silver's entrance had told Ash that unless he could obtain eight more badges from Johto, him entering Mt. Silver was off-limits. 

"Sorry, young man, but those are the rules," the guard said. 

"It's okay, moron! Those pathetic Jotho Gym Leaders won't stand a chance against me!" Ash said. 

New Bark Town... (7:00 p.m.)

Ash didn't fly here. Instead, he had traveled on foot. Not only that, but he had stopped a few times to train Helioptile, Roserade, and Flygon. New Bark Town was more serene than Pallet Town, most natives had begun their journey here, and the crime rate was the lowest of all Johto places. The town's notable trainers were Marina, Lyra, and Jimmy, three best friends. 

"This town is boring!" Ash siad. 

"No, it's not! It's safe, it's fun, and the air tastes good!" Lyra said. 

"You look like a nerd with that hat and clothes on! Get outta my face!" Ash said. 

"Why do you have to be so mean to her? She didn't do anything bad to you," Jimmy asked.

"'Cuz I'm Ash, not some happy fruit like you!" Ash replied. 

"You sad, mean little boy. Go back where you came from," Marina said. 

"And you can kiss my hiney! Buh-bye!" Ash said, leaving this nice town. 

On his way out, a softball player, Casey, was happily skipping with her bat. Ash snatched the bat off her bat, broke it in half, and then hurled it before recommencing his walking and hearing Casey's sobbing, a music to Ash's ears. 

Violet City's Gym... (11:10 a.m.)

Before arriving at Falkner's Gym, Ash had slept at Cherrycove City and then trained Hydreigon, Charizard, and Azumarill at Route 30 and 31 for three hours and ten minutes. According to many visitors, the Gym itself was bizarre and unappealling because heaps of plastic Pokemon wings were scattered through the walls and ceiling, and half of them had thought that the wings were real, but a few had accussed Falkner of using the wings as a distraction for opponents. 

"Nice Gym, Falkner. NOT!" Ash said. 

"Have you ever had a dream about having wings while soaring into the air?" Falkner asked.

"Why the hell would I have a dream about that!? I have Pokemon that can fly!" Ash replied. 

"Having a Flying Pokemon is nice, but having wings is nicer! If I die, I want to be reincarnated into one!" Falkner said. 

"Weirdos shall have their Pokemon electrocuted! Go, Heliolisk!" Ash said. 

Heliolisk was full of energy! He couldn't hit Pidgeot because of Pidgeot's Quick Attack. After Hilolisk got hit by Quick Attack+Double-Edge, Ash instructed him to use Hyper Voice, and the Normal-type move barely caught Pidgeot. Then, the bird Pokemon got zapped. Another Pidgeot got into the fight. Not wanting to make the same mistake, Falkner told Pidgeot to soar with Quick Attack. But the move backfired; the tip of Pidgeot's middle toe got touched, resulting in a bad loss. 

"I wasn't really sure if that would work. But a loss is a loss!" Falkner said before giving Ash his badge. "Say, if you run up to someone with magic, bring them here! I really want some wings!" 

"You don't need wings to fly!" Ash said, sending Charizard out. "Make him fly, Charizard!" Ash ordered. 

""Wai-" Falkner got cut off by Charizard, getting grabbed, getting ascended. "This is too dangerous!" 

"Don't act out of character! You love flying!" Ash said. 

"But not like this!" Falkner peed on himself.

"If you say so! Drop him, Charizard!" Ash said. 

Falkner landed on his fluffy-winged sofa. "That was not cool!" Falkner cried. 

"Oh, quit whining and move on!" Ash said. 

Union Cave... (12:30 p.m.)

"Do you hate Team Rocket?" a red-haired boy, Silver, asked, standing twenty-five inches away from Ash. 

Ash stopped before glancing at Silver. "Hell to the yeah, dude!" Ash replied. 

"They're a bunch of weaklings that plague this miserable country, but they're not the only ones! Incompetent Pokemon, too!" Silver said. His grudge against Team Rocket was immensely unhealthy. He had known them since he was a baby.

"You're my kind of guy! I'm Ash!" Ash said.

"Silver, dude! Now, beat it! Gotta toughen up my great Pokemon!" Silver said. 

"Smell ya, man!" Ash said, leaving the cave. 

Azalea Town's Gym... (1:15 p.m.)

Bugsy's Gym was more creepier than Falkner's. It had fake giant cocoons standing next to each other, real life spider webs sticking between walls, and fake Butterfree, Beedrill, Venonat, Venomoth, and Ariados eyes facing the entrance door. Many have had repetitive nightmares of this Gym, including Misty, who had visited this Gym several years ago, which was a part of her sisters' special prank due to her fear of bugs. 

"What kind of sick fetish is this!?" Ash asked, looking through the Gym. "You need to get lobotomized straightaway!" 

"Insult me all you want, but I love bugs! They are the most magnificent creatures on earth! Not only do I love Bug Pokemon, but my research on them makes me an authority on them! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies!" Bugsy said. 

Mega Charizard Y again! His opponent, Beedrill, used Agility, avoiding a Fire Blast. Because of that, Mega Charizard Y chased him until he was able to get close to it and use Fire Blast for the second time, scorching the bee Pokemon. Butterfree had a Focus Sash and Quiver Dance. However, Butterfree's longevity in battle lasted for seven seconds thanks to a burn status. 

Scyther! Most Scythers under trainers had Technician, one of the best abilties ever. It could boost attacks under the damage of 60, including Scyther's known moves, Bug Bite, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, and Feint, the weakest priority move. Mega Charizard Y struggled avoiding Quick Attack+Feint, but moments later, he got the upper hand. That Eviolite on Scyther didn't do much to help it stay in battle longer. 

Mega Charizard Y had little health, but Ash shouldn't worry about his bad condition since Bugsy had one Pokemon left, and that Pokemon was Scizor. Scizor was stronger on offense, defense, and special defense. 

Scizor lost faster than the Mantis Pokemon; he was too slow to do Quick Attack+Feint. Shortly after the battle, Ash got a badge, and then trapped Bugsy in a cocoon. Bugsy couldn't get out of the cocoon because there was a lock outside of it, but another challenger or a fan of his would likely set him free.

Goldenrod City... (5:30 p.m.)

This city was massive! Since Ash had gotten here at 4:35 p.m., he couldn't find a map from every business he had been into. He even had failed to ask directions from people because they were very busy. However, he had a lunch break at 5:15, eating five burritos with hot sauce. 

DJ Mary, a celebrity, bumped into Ash. "Why, hello there! I'm DJ Mary! If you're a Pokemon trainer, feel free to have an interview with me about your life as a trainer!" DJ Mary said. 

"Either take me to the Gym or have an interview with my fist, nerd!" Ash threatened DJ Mary with his right fist.

"The Gym's behind me..." DJ Mary said disappointingly. 

"Gee, thanks!" Ash said, grabbing DJ Mary's glasses. "Your glasses are ugly!" 

"Give them back! I can't see without them!" DJ Mary begged. 

Good luck getting another pair!" Ash said, crushing the glasses.

"You're the most despicable person I've ever come across! I hope you lose!" DJ Mary cried. 

Goldenrod's Gym... (5:32 p.m.)

Gym Leader Whitney was taking a nap on the floor! She had been bored all day, so she had to take one. To wake up the Normal-type specialist, Ash made a loud fart next to her face. That startled her. Ash fell on the floor laughing, and Whitney got mad. 

"THAT WAS A NAUSEATING THING TO DO TO ME!" Whitney screamed.   
Ash got up. "U mad, bro!? Of course you are! Don't ever sleep at daytime again!" Ash said. 

You're lucky that I have this to suppress your stench! Otherwise, I would've shut down this Gym for the rest of the day!" Whitney said, using a spray bottle to spray the foul scent away.

"That's the stupidiest thing I've ever heard! Farts eventually fade away!" Ash said. 

"But would my Miltank fade your Pokemon away?! We shall see!" Whitney said.

Miltank was quick, and her hp and defense were high. Attack? Average, which didn't make sense for a tough-looking Pokemon like her. Roserade wasn't used in a trainer battle yet, so Ash had to use her in this one. Her Choice Scarf made her hurl Sludge Bombs at Miltank's face like a madman. 

"Make it stop!" Whitney cried. She could've just put Miltank back in her pokeball to lose by forfeit instead of yelling like an idiot. 

"Three... two... one... DONE!" Ash said before putting Roserade back inside her pokeball. "My Roserade kicks butt!" 

"It's cruel!" Whitney said. 

"Do you want me to bring her back out!?" Ash asked.

"HERE!" Whitney replied, showing Ash a badge.

"Three down, five to go!" Ash said, snatching the badge.

Route 37... (7:25 p.m.)

"Finally! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Eusine said in a gleeful manner. For years, he was profoundly obssessed with Suicune, a Water-type legendary dog Pokemon with excellent defenses and hp, and okay attack, special attack, and speed, because of how arresting it was, but he had failed to successfully capture it on many occasions. This time, he had a Master Ball, a rare ball that could catch any Pokemon without fail. 

"Hurry up and get it already, Eusine!" Morty said. Morty wasn't just Eusine's friend, but he was Ecruteak's Gym Leader. 

"RUN!" Ash shouted, causing the Suicune to run away from Eusine for the thousand time. 

Eusine glanced at Ash. "Look with you just did!" Eusine whined. 

"It ain't my fault that you weren't quick enough!" Ash said. 

"Cream him for me, Morty!" Eusine said, going after Suicune. 

"Gym Leader or not, I don't mind taking care of you!" Ash said. 

"My ghostly Gym in Ecruteak is far from here, but we can battle here!" Morty said. 

A ghost-specialist!? How spooky! Hydreigon's Dark Pulse terrified Ghastly. Haunter, too! Morty's third Pokemon, Mismagius, was interesting. Her good special attack, special defense, and speed were identical, but the others stats were bad. Her Dazzling Gleam overwhelmed Hydreigon! Fairy-moves were Hydreigon's kryptonite; other notable weaknesses were Dragon, Ice, Bug, and Fighting.

The Aqua Jet queen was back! One hit took care off the magical Pokemon. Gengar was scary good! Levitate, Life Orb, great speed and special attack, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast, and Dazzling Gleam! But the problem was his low defense. Most trainers have had problems against this mighty beast, and it had taken them more than five rematches to beat it. Some had said that Morty was good enough to become an Elite Four member and that he was better than Clair, the final Gym Leader in Johto, and most of the Elite Four around the world, but Morty had already declined a status as an Elite Four member two years ago. The reason for the decline was to stay at Ecruteak, his birthplace. 

With Gengar down, Ash was one of the few trainers to avoid a rematch with Morty. 

Olivine City... (11:20 a.m.)

Ash saw a note from the Gym. "My Amphy is very sick. Please obtain a SecretPotion from the pharmacy in Cianwood City and then give it to me at the Glitter Lighthouse. Love, Jasmine, the steel-clad defense girl." Is she a fat, lazy sack of crap!? Ugh! Fine! I'm going there to get a badge anyway!" Ash said. 

Cianwood's Gym... (12:15 p.m.)

"A waterfall in a Gym! How original! But you, fat boy! Can you move!?" Ash then showed Chuck a beef jerky. "Looks good, huh!? If you move a step, I'll let you have it!" 

"How immature! Show some respect to adults!" Chuck said. 

"Respect!? That word is so overrated!" Ash said. 

"Is everything okay in here, Chuck?" Chuck's wife asked, entering the Gym.

"Yes, my wife," Chuck lied. 

"You're married to fatso!? How about you divorce him and marry me in five years, beautiful? I'll rock your world non-stop!" Ash said. 

Chuck's wife and Chuck gasped in unison. "How foul! I suggest you wash your mouth with soap and never make an inappropriate comment again!" Chuck's wife said. 

"So cliche and dumb! You're dumb!" Ash said. 

"You need to leave my Gym, kid, or I'll call the police!" Chuck threatened. 

"I ain't afraid of no police, and I bet you've gotten your butt whopped for snitching when you were a kid! If you have some guts, you'll forget about the police and battle me! If not, you'll forever be a coward!" Ash said.

"If you say so..." From the look on Chuck's face, it was indicated that he had a bad childhood. 

"Chuck, no!" Chuck's wife said. 

"Just leave. Do not tell anyone else about this," Chuck said. 

"Okay, honey," Chuck's wife then left.

All Chuck had was two Pokemon, Primeape and Poliwrath. Poliwrath was a dual Water/Fighting-type with good defenses and a mediorce attack. Their signature moves, Substitute and Focus Punch, were used a lot against non-Ghosts. Substitute+Focus Punch was arguably one of the best combos. Substitute could serve as decay, and Focus Punch was a powerful move that could only be used if not touched. 

Flygon's Earthquake hit Primeape and its decoy, making Substitute useless in this battle. Attempting to throw an Ice Punch at Flygon didn't help it, either, losing. Poliwrath had Ice Punch, too. After he got hit by Earthquake, he threw the elemental punch at the mystic Pokemon, but it couldn't score a knock out. 

Another Earthquake lead Ash his thirteenth victory over a Gym Leader. 

The Pharmacy... (12:35 p.m.)

"Yo, pharmacist boy! Olivine's Gym Leader needs a SecretPotion for her sick Amphy!" Ash said. 

"Here you go!" the pharmacist said, giving Ash a SecretPotion. 

Glitter Lighthouse... (1:05 p.m.) 

"Don't get sick again, you idiotic Pokemon!" Ash said, glaring at the sick Ampharos, giving the SecretPotion to Jasmine. 

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Jasmine said, feeding Ampharos the SecretPotion. 

"Then, tell it to stay healthy, moron! Let's go to your Gym and fight!" Ash said. 

"I'll beat him, Amphy, I promise," Jasmine said, looking at Ampharos.

Olivine's Gym... (1:20 p.m.)

"Are you ready, Jasmine!?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you douchebag!" Jasmine replied. 

Flygon was used again! Magmenite's Sturdy let it use Hidden Power Ice on Flygon, almost fainting him. A second Earthquake fainted it, but its second evolve form, Magneton, with Sturdy, done the rest of the work with Hidden Power Ice. Then, it got handled by Hydreigon's Dark Pulse. Hydreigon used the Dark-type move again to prevent Magnezone, another Sturdy user, to use Thunderwave, the greatest paralyzing move ever. One more Dark Pulse put an end into Magnezone. Steelix? Check! A flinch had costed him the battle, although the chances of him overcoming Ash's gauntlet of tough Pokemon were slim to none. 

"Amphy... I'm sorry..." Jasmine had her head down, but she shouldn't feel bad. She was a good Gym Leader! If it wasn't for the Magnemite family's average to low speed and Steelix's slowness, others would compare her to Morty. But at least she had pulled a better fight than Lance and 3/4 of the Elite Four.

"Oh, boo-hoo! Just accept the loss!" Ash said. 

Ecruteak City... (3:50 p.m.)

"BOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GIRLS SUCK!" Ash jeering at the Kimono Girls in their Kimono dance theater caused them, the audience, and their sister, Sakura, to look at him. Ash had decided to take a break and watch the Kimono Girls dance here, but their dancing skills didn't impress him. 

"They do not suck!" a fan said. 

"Let's see how you dance!" Sakura said. 

"Yeah!" everybody else said. 

"Alrighty, then!" Ash then got on the stage before throwing offensive gestures at the Kimono Girls' faces, pissing off everybody. "This is how I dance!" 

Satsuki swatted Ash's hand. "That is not a dance, you insolent jerk! Furthermore, you shouldn't be here!" Satsuki said. 

"I'd like to have a four on one gauntlet battle with you Kimono hacks before I leave this dump!" Ash said. 

"I'll be included in the battle as well! Show us what you got!" Sakura said. 

Satsuki's Jolteon=Aqua Jet, Sumomo's Vaporeon=two Play Roughs, Tamao's Umbreon=Play Rough, Koume's Flareon=Aqua Jet, and Sakura's Espeon=Aqua Jet. Ash's victory over the sisters was staggeringly bad to them and their fans, but they weren't really great trainers to begin with. In spite of their average skills as trainers, their fanboys and fangirls had overrated them to death. They even said that Sakura and the Kimono girls were a trillion times better than Morty, Clair, Jasmine, the Elite Four, and Lance which was an insult to someone's intelligence. 

"That's what you dodoheads get for being bad dancers!" Ash said. 

Mahogany's Gym... (5:05 p.m.)

"It's cold! I oughta have my Mega Charizard Y out and melt this place!" Ash said. 

"I don't have time for your petty games, child. I'm an Ice expert, hence the purpose of having this Gym cold and icy. Gym Leaders vary their Gym depending on their type of choice. It is a tradition. If you cannot handle the frigid temperature any longer, then leave," Pryce said. 

"Shut it, old man! Try to stop it!" Ash said. 

That there initiated a battle. Mega Charizard Y's Drought started to gradually melt the ice around the Gym. Pryce's Dewgong survived Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam, but his Blizzard did not freeze Mega Charizard Y. Dewgong used Aqua Jet to avoid Solarbeam, but another Blizzard from him didn't hit the Mega Pokemon. He had Surf, but Drought would cut the damage in half, and his special attack wasn't above the level of "okay". 

When Dewgong got knocked out, his stronger counterpart, Walrein, got instantly hurt by Solarbeam, but Walrein retaliating with a critical hit Blizzard fainted Mega Charizard Y. Seconds later, Mega Charizard Y got revived! Mega Charizard Y got revenge with Focus Blast, but his Drought disappeared. Mamoswine suffered a lower speed stat, causing him to get toasted by Fire Blast. The humanshape Jynx was Pryce's last hope. But she, too, got toasted. 

"Unleash the flames!" Ash directed. 

"My Gym!" Pryce shouted, witnessing his Gym getting ruined.

"Get a different gimmick next time, will ya!? Mega Charizard Y! Intimidate him!" Ash said. 

Mega Charizard Y spat Fire Blasts near Pryce, causing him sudden cardiac arrest. Pryce was fortunate to have a life alert button in his pocket or he'd be dead very quick. Being the heartless little villain he was, Ash took a badge from Pryce before putting Mega Charizard back inside his ball and laughing on his way out. Of all the things he had done to people, this was the crueliest. 

Ice Path... (7:10 p.m.)

"Who the hell are you, lady!?" Ash was seeing a lady facing a wall.

She turned around. "Lorelei, former member of Johto's Elite Four," Lorelei replied. 

"Former? The heck happened?" Ash asked.

"Two years ago, I'd chosen to retire after a seven-year run. Right now, I'm waiting for the strongest trainers to challenge me to a battle here between 4:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m.," Lorelei replied. 

Ash looked at his watch. "It's 7:11, which means I'm gonna battle you!" Ash said. 

"So be it," Lorelei said. 

Cloyster!? Uh-oh! Shell Smash, Icicle Spear, Rock Blast, and Ice Shard was without a shadow of a doubt one of the best movesets to ever use on a Pokemon. To make it worse, Cloyster was holding a Focus Sash! About Shell Smash, it could boost Cloyster's attack, special attack, speed twice, but it could lower its defense and special defense twice! Icicle Spear and Rock Blast could be used two to five times. And Ice Shard was a priority move, which could be very handy against faster opponents. 

After a Solarbeam from Mega Charizard Y and a Shell Smash from Cloyster, the Bivalve Water/Ice type targeted Mega Charizard's wings with Rock Blast three times, defeating him. Azumarill couldn't reach Cloyster because she was moving too fast. Azumarill got caught off guard, getting hit five times. Azumarill was in trouble! But she had been in a tight situation with a fast Pokemon before. Could she pull off another miracle? 

She did! How did she do it? She had went underneath Cloyster when Cloyster was shooting Rock Blasts. Mamoswine? Done! Slowbro took a good beating from Play Rough before winning with Psychic, being the first ever Pokemon to beat Azumarill. Four on four! The adrenalized Heliolisk was ready to fight! Slowbro didn't last over five seconds. Jynx got paralyzed, but her Focus Blast stopped the lizard. 

With Hydreigon out, Jynx became a sitting duck, paralyzed or healthy. Hydreigon's Dark Pulse did not flinch Dewgong, but Hydreigon took nasty damage from Dewgong's Ice Beam thanks to Dewgong's Choice Specs item, which was the opposite of a Choice Band. A freeze status would've gotten Hydreigon in bigger trouble, but it didn't occur. Hydreigon attacked Dewgong again, beating Dewgong. 

Yet again, no flinch effect didn't favor Hydreigon, getting fainted by Lapras' Ice Beam in the process. But Roserade finished the battle! Lorelei was a badass trainer, but she wasn't the toughest. 

"Our fight was intense, kid! It reminds me of a battle I've had with a quiet trainer three years ago!" Lorelei said. 

"I'll admit, you're champion material, unlike Lance! That guy's a fraud!" that was a nice, but rare thing, to say from Ash. 

Lorelei scoffed. "Lance. He thinks he's a big shot for being a champion. Glad you beat him. Feel free to fight me again," Lorelei said. 

Blackthorn's Gym... (8:10 a.m.)

"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon-type master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do this! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent!" Clair said. 

After being defeated... (8:14 a.m.)

"I lost... I don't believe it. There must be some mistake..." Clair said in shock. Her being swept was similiar of her cousin's, Lance, battle with Ash, ironically; all of her Dragons, Kingdra, Dragonite, Altaria, Salamence, Druddigon, and Garchomp were owned by Azumarill.

"What mistake!? Just give me a badge and piss off!" Ash said. 

"No! I won't concede this! I might have lost, but you're still not getting my badge! I know! You should take the Dragon-master challenge! Behind this Gym is a place called Dragon's Den! There is a small shrine at its heart! Go there! If you can prove that you've lost your lazy ideals, I will admit you are a Trainer worthy of a Gym Badge!" Clair said. 

"Go f yourself! I ain't goin' to no Dragon's Den to prove your nonsense!" Ash rejected. 

"That's too bad," Clair said. 

Ash freed Roserade. "Hit that bitch with Sludge Bomb, Roserade!" Ash demanded. 

Clair got assaulted by unsanitary sludge five times before giving Ash her badge and running off crying like a spoiled kid. Mt. Silver time!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Route 28... (8:30 a.m.; flight travel)

Now, let me in, doofus!" Ash yelled, showing the guard sixteen badges. 

Mt. Silver... (8:30 a.m.)

This place was horrendous! Golbats, Golducks, Gravelers, Onixs, Magmars, Ursarings, Donphans, Larvitars, Pupitars, Parasects, Machokes, Quagsires, Misdreavus', Teddiursas, Steelixs, Sneasels, and Phanpys were all throughout the first floor, second floor, third floor, expert belt chambers, lower mountainside, and the upper mountainside! Graveler was the biggest bothersome Pokemon because of Sturdy, Rock Blast, Earthquake, and EXPLOSION! However, some Gravelers didn't have Sturdy. Its other ability was Rock Head, which could prevent recoil damage, but Graveler's speed was too low to hit Ash's Pokemon with Double-Edge.

At the very top of Mt. Silver... (11:30 a.m.)

"What the heck are you doing up here!?" Ash was asking a silent trainer, Red, a question. 

Red turned around..." Red didn't say anything. In spite of not saying anything through his career as a trainer, he had taught his Pokemon how to defend themselves against different types of Pokemon by doing a variety of finger gestures, a special technique he had done at age ten, the age when he had first started using a Pokemon. In truth, he hadn't said a single word in his entire life. Nonetheless, he was undoubtely one of the best trainers in the world.

"Hey, retard! Talk!" Ash said. 

But Red pulled out a pokeball.

"Ah, so you wanna battle! Then, show me your best!" Ash said. 

Red's Pikachu had piss poor offenses, but his Light Ball, an exclusive item for the little mouse, could double them, making it a faster version of Azumarill with bad defenses and low hp. Pikachu's Volt Tackle, a recoil damaging move, helped him avoid an approaching Aqua Jet, and after Azumarill failed to hit the Electric-type again, she got shocked by Thunderbolt.

Facing Roserade, Pikachu dodged her rapid Sludge Bombs until he couldn't dodge them anymore. Charizard ascended himself, avoiding contact with Sludge Bomb. Then, he spat out Fire Blast, but a miss costed him huge damage from the poison move. 

Charizard ultimately lost. Snorlax had Wild Charge, but it was awfully slow to dodge Sludge Bomb, so he took a hit before paralyzing the devious dual type with Body Slam. Pokemon would usually move faster than their paralyzed foe, but not in Snorlax's case. Snorlax got hit again, but a second Body Slam put Roserade into oblivion. 

Snorlax lasted five seconds against Flygon because of Flygon's strong Outrage. Blastoise suffered critical hit damage from it, but his Ice Beam didn't need a critical hit to faint Flygon. Blastoise had zero chance against Heliolisk, even with Aqua Jet. Heliolisk's Hyper Voice couldn't pack much power against Venusaur, but Venusaur's Leaf Storm? An instant knock out. Leaf Storm could harshly lower the user special attack, but Venusaur's White Herb had restored it. 

Venusaur against Mega Charizard Y didn't look pretty for the grass type. The damage from Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam dealt good damage against Lapras, but Lapras paralyzed Mega Charizard Y with Thunderbolt before beating him. That wasn't a huge blow, though. Hydreigon's Superpower ended the battle. Lorelei was no longer the strongest trainer Ash had ever fought. It was Red, but could someone else give Ash a harder time than the silent trainer?

"...!" Red then vanished wirh his fainted Pokemon.

"Where did he and his fainted Pokemon go!? Ah, who cares! I'm going back to Kanto!" Ash said. 

Pallet Town... (9:15 a.m.; flight travel)

"Hey, Leaf! Take a look at these!" Ash said, showing Leaf his Jotho champion ribbon and sixteen badges. "Not did I beat those wimps, but I've beaten Lorelei, a tough Ice trainer that used to be a Jotho Elite Four member, and a super-tough mute trainer on top of Mt. Silver! You know what that means!? I'll tell you! I'm the best trainer in Kanto AND Jotho!" Ash said. 

"I knew you'd become a great trainer, Ash!" Leaf said. "As for me, I still have a lot to learn! I hope you don't mind doing this favor for me, Ash, but can you exhibit your skills in a battle between us?" 

"Adding you to my vicitm list would be sweet! Let us fight!" Ash assented to Leaf's idea. 

Ash chose Azumarill to sweep Leaf's team. The first Pokemon to lose was Ivysaur, after his Razor Leaf had missed. Fearow, Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidoking, and Primeape got conquered, too, but like Ivysaur, neither of them weren't capable enough to go toe to toe with Azumarill in the first place.

"Wow, Ash! That was a spectacular performance by your Azumarill! My Pokemon could learn a lot from it!" Leaf complimented. 

"She's the most powerful Pokemon on my squad!" Ash said. 

"In case you haven't heard, there's a Battle Frontier east of Hoenn, a Battle Frontier north of Sinnoh, a Battle Subway in Unova's Nimbasa City, and a Battle Maison south of Kalos! A lot of trainers on the internet claim that the trainers in those places are twenty times stronger than the Elite Four!" Leaf said. 

"But are they stronger than me!? I can't wait to fight them! But before I travel to Hoenn, I gotta see my ugly mom!" Ash then headed to Delia's house with Azumarill before knocking on the door. "Open up, you stupid tramp!" Ash said. 

"Leave me alone, Ash!" Delia said. 

"I have Pokemon! Check 'em out!" Ash said. 

Delia sighed before walking towards the door, opening it, getting punched in the gut twice, and falling down. "You evil seed!" Delia yelled. 

"Make sure she doesn't get up, Azumarill!" Ash ordered, going to the kitchen. There, he stole some food and junk from the fridge before returning to Delia and Azumarill. "Bye, mom!" Ash said, leaving with Azumarill.

Littleroot Town... (11:15 a.m.; flight travel)

"Littleroot Town reminds me of New Bark Town! It flat out sucks!," Ash said, going north. Ash had misused a lot of time exploring this little town. It was less populated than Pallet Town and New Bark Town, and there wasn't anything compulsive to see or do. 

Route 101... (11:25 a.m.)

"Somebody help me!" a wild Poochyena was chasing Professor Birch, but he was ignored. 

"You're like a thousand times bigger than that Poochyena! Friggin' scaredy cat!" Ash said. 

Petalburg's Gym... (12:55 p.m.)

"Hey, you're not a dude! I wanna fight him!" Ash said. 

"My husband's having his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center. He goes there a lot. If you have four or more badges, wait for him to come back," Caroline said. 

"Okay, these little useless "requirements" of advancing is getting ridiculous! Look at this!" Ash then showed Caroline his badges and Ribbon. "I'M THAT GOOD! "Four or more badges." I don't care if the idiot has legendary Pokemon! I can still beat him!" Ash ranted. 

"Well, he has two Slakings-"

"That could loaf around for seconds!? I ain't a nerd, but I know everything about Pokemon! Now, call your husband and tell him to bring his butt here!" Ash cut Caroline off. 

"Oh, dear!" Caroline grabbed her cellphone before calling Norman. "Pick up, sweetie! His voicemail! I am terribly sorry for-" 

"Oh, put a sock in it, grandma! I'll drag him back here myself!" Ash said. 

Petalburg's Pokemon Center... (1:10 p.m.)

"Is that him?" Ash said, saying Norman and a Nurse Joy rubbing each other's noses. "Hmmm... Hehe!"

Petalburg's Gym... (1:18 p.m.; running)

"Is that your husband?" Ash asked, giving Caroline a picture of Norman and the same Nurse Joy.

"That slimeball!" Caroline yelled, awarding Ash a badge. "You don't have to battle him! Ugh! Why would he do this to me!? He had sworn that he would never cheat on me!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll crush him!" Ash said. 

"You'd better! We're getting a divorce!" Caroline said. 

1:35 p.m....

"Honey, I'm back!" Norman said, entering his Gym.

"Norman, what is the meaning of this!?" Caroline asked furiously, showing Norman the photo.

"W-Who's that guy in the picture and why does he look like me? Is he an imposter?" Norman didn't reply to Caroline's question. 

"Don't play dumb with me!" Caroline said before pointing at Ash. "This little boy here had seen you with a Nurse Joy with his own two eyes before taking a picture of you two!" Caroline replied. 

"It... It was me... My secret affair with the Nurse Joy had started a year ago... and I had paid people to keep their mouths shut about it..." Norman confessed his dirty little secret. 

"Bad husband, bad husband! You're a bad husband!" Ash sang. 

"You stay out of grownups' business, kid!" Norman shouted.

"Had it not been for the kid, I would've never found out about your affair! You are a disgrace as a husband and as a father! Fight the kid! He has sixteen badges from Kanto and Jotho, and a ribbon for beating Jotho's Elite Four!" Caroline said. 

"Don't chicken out, Norman!" Ash said. 

The battle commenced. Slaking was fast for a Pokemon its size, but it couldn't dodge Heliolisk's Focus Blast. Vigoroth, too, even though it was less slower than Slaking. The other Slaking dodged Focus Blast, but his Giga Impact, a great move that could force the user to recharge, couldn't hit the frenetic lizard. The Slaking couldn't dodge Focus Blast. Norman got swept. 

"Y-You're good..." Norman said. 

"Thanks for not breaking your promise, kid!" Caroline said. 

Dewford's Gym... (2:15 p.m.; flight travel)

"Meh! I can do better!" Ash wasn't dazzled by Brawly's Gym design. All it had was a giant fist in the middle and exercising equipment. 

"I like my Gym how the way it is! Got it? Good! But anyway, I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym. So you want to challenge me?" 

That was a yes! But under a minute, Brawly's Hariyama and Medicham got owned by Azumarill. Both Fighting-types had Thunder Punch, but they couldn't punch the little Pokemon. 

"So much for your "background", doofus," Ash said. 

What's yours?" Brawly asked, crossing his arms.

"Aggression and quick-witted, ergo our quick battle!" Ash replied. 

Petalburg Forest... (3:05 p.m.)

"Who the heck is arguing?" Ash was tracking down the voices until he saw Maxie, leader of Team Magma, and Archie, leader of Team Aqua, wrangling with each other. Both men had members of their team standing behind them (all members of Aqua and Magma have ORAS appearances).

"We humans have grown on dry land. The land is everything! Its importance is paramount! That is why we of Team Magma are committed to expanding the landmass. It will create space for new species of Pokémon to evolve. It will give us humans more space to advance. That is Team Magma's vision! We can't allow ignorant fools like Team Aqua to get in our way!" Maxie said.

"All life depends on the sea. The sea is everything! Its importance is paramount! That is why we of Team Aqua are committed to expanding the sea. Doing so will result in the emergence of new Pokémon species. We will return the world back to nature for the good of Pokémon. That is Team Aqua's vision! Either get out of our way and crawl back to your hole or we will show you the consequences of meddling!" Archie said. 

Ash laughed very loud, distracting all members of Aqua and Magma. Ten seconds later, Ash stopped. "You two are the biggest nerds I've ever met in my life! "We human have grown on dry land". "All life depends on the sea." I ougth to beat the mess out of you nerds in a double battle! So how about it?" 

For thirty seconds, Maxie and Archie argued about them teaming up against Ash, but at the end, they agreed on doing it. Their Mightyenas lost to Azumarill and Heliolisk's Aqua Jet and Hyper Voice. Maxie's Weezing and Archie's Muk targeted Azumarill, but Azumarill's Aqua Jet and Heliolisk's Thunderbolt stopped Muk from using Gunk Shot, allowing Weezing to hit Azumarill with Sludge Bomb. Archie's Crobat joined Weezing, but Weezing partnering up with the bat Pokemon didn't because of Heliolisk's Thunderbolt. 

Maxie's Crobat got released, but it didn't get a chance to fight with Archie's Crobat as Archie's Crobat instantly lost to Aqua Jet+Thunderbolt. It happened to Maxie's Crobat, too. Together, Archie and Maxie mega-evolved their last Pokemon, Sharpedo and Camerupt, respectively. Both mega Pokemon were dangerous. Mega Sharpedo's Speed Boost could make it outrun anything, and Mega Camerupt had Sheer Force to go with Fire Blast, Earth Power, and Rock Slide, all secondary effect moves. But unlucky for them, the non-Mega Pokemon outmatched them. 

Maxie, Archie, and their team dropped their jaws. To them, Ash's methodology for using his Pokemon in a battle was majestic, something that they hadn't seen before. They could use a trainer like Ash to reach their goals. 

"Since the two of you can't beat me, you might as well drop your dorky plans and live a normal life! Who else want to to battle me!? Anybody!?" Ash asked, but Matt, Tabitha, Aqua grunts, Magma grunts, Maxie, and Archie ran away from Ash. Shelly and Courtney, however, were still here. 

"You. Me. Battle," Courtney was talking like a robot. 

"We're doing this together, sweetie," Shelly said, touching Courtney's shoulder, blushing.

"Accepted. Honey," Courtney said.

"Hey, now! What is this? An Aqua member and a Magma member? Ermm... I mean, you gals are going down!" Ash said. 

After the battle... (3:15 p.m.)

"So predictable!" Ash said. Excluding Muk and Weezing, the girls had the same Pokemon as their bosses. 

"Shell," Courtney said," looking at Shelly.

"Yeah?" Shelly said. 

"Quit. Together," Courtney suggested, taking off her Magma admin uniform.

"Woah, those are big!" Ash mentioned Courtney's breasts. 

"I'm with you, love," Shelly agreed, removing her Aqua admin uniform.

"I'm lucky to see more tig 'ol bitties!" Ash said, unintentionally pissing Azumarill off.

Courtney pulled out a big bad from her uniform, then she used it to put her and Shelly's pokeballs in there. Then, she and Shelly skipped away while holding the bag. Ash was staring at the girls' asses while drooling, but Azumarill was still angry at him. Courtney and Shelly had kept their relationship behind their teams' backs. They were going to eventually quit to live alone, and today was the day that it had commenced. 

Rustboro's Gym... (4:20 p.m.)

"This Gym looks like a watered down version of a real museum!" Ash said. 

"But it is only the beginning! When I get rich, I'll upgrade it into a bigger museum, and everybody will love it!" Roxanne said. 

"I'm afraid not!" Ash said, knocking down glass case, breaking it.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Roxanne asked with horror. 

"'Cuz I can!" Ash replied, breaking another one.

"STOP RUINING MY FOSSILS! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Roxanne cried. 

"Okay, I'll stop!" Ash then lied, breaking a third one. "Sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Ash said. 

"YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES, YOU MANIAC!" Roxanne screamed. 

"If I lose to you, I'll pay you!" Ash said. 

"NO! YOU PAY ME NOW!" Roxanne screamed. 

"If you don't agree with me, I'll break this one!" Ash threatened, putting his foot next to Roxanne's fourth glass case.

"DON'T! OUR BATTLE SHALL INITIATE!" Roxanne screamed once again. 

Roxanne's Golem didn't have Sturdy, having no shot on using Explosion against Flygon. Nosepass had it, but its offenses were pitiful, and the only useful moves it had was Toxic, Protect, and Magic Coat. With a painful loss, Roxanne sobbed. Even if she had somehow won, Ash wouldn't pay her. 

"Crybaby," Ash said. 

Slateport City... (5:15 p.m.; flight travel)

"What the hell is this all about?" Ash asking, witnessing May and Max throwing tomatoes at the right side of a Pokemon Contest Hall. 

"Lisia, the Champion's niece, had made fun of my little brother, Max, for his looks, and she got away with it! I hate her!" May replied. 

"Security wouldn't let us in because Lisia said so!" Max said. 

"If you can help us get past security, we'll ruin the contest together!" May replied. 

"I approve!" Ash said. 

Near the entrance of the Contest Hall, Roserade scared the security guards away with Sludge Bomb, and in the contest room, May and Max occurred high-pitch screams, interrupting the contest, irriating Lisia, Wallace, and many others. 

"Stop that screaming!" Lisia cried. 

"Stop them, security!" Wallace said. 

The other security guards refused to stand up against Roserade and Hydreigon, leaving the others behind. Heliolisk and Charizard scared Lisia's opponents (and their Pokemon), the audiences, and the judges away, Azumarill and Flygon attacked Ali, Lisia's Altaria, May and Max jumped on Lisia, and Ash attacked Wallace, in which it all happened at the same time. 

"Say you're sorry!" May shouted, repeatedly kicking Lisia's head.

"I AM SORRY!" Lisia sobbed.

"Don't you ever make fun of Max again!" May said, ending the assault, pulling out a black marker, writing "beat me up" on the back of Lisia's neck.

"I feel so much better, sis!" Max said before looking at Ash. "You're the best, mister!" Max then left with May as Ash stopped clobbering Wallace..

"Stupid Champion, can't even defend yourself against a shorter person! We will meet again soon!" Ash said. 

Mauville's Food Court... (6:15 p.m.; flight travel)

"Why are you bozos being so happy?" Ash asked an exciting crowd.

A Mauville cilvilian turned around, replying, "Glacia, our region's Ice master, had cleared FIVE ramen bowls under thirty seconds!"

"Please! I can do better!" Ash said, drawing a lot of attention. 

"Oh, really?" Glacia said, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" Ash replied, sitting on the other side of the table. "Hey, waiter! Give me five ramen bowls!" Ash said. 

After the five ramen bowls were on the table, Ash began to do the challenge. 

Twenty-five seconds later...

"New record!" Ash confirmed, breaking Glacia's record, dumbfounding her, her fans, and everybody else. 

"*You've... beaten... Glacia then fainted.

"You're a joke, Glacia! A big fat joke!" Ash said. 

Mauville's Gym... (6:30 p.m.) 

"Wahahahaha! Greetings, boy! Are you here to fight me for a badge?" Wattson's title was "The cheerfully electrifying man!". The citizens of Mauville had thought of him as "eccentric", and one of his students affectionately referred to him as a "tough coot".

"Why else would I come here!?" Ash said. 

Magmemite, Electrode, and Magneton, three Pokemon fell victim to Flygon and its Earthquake. Even a Sturdy+Hidden Power Ice didn't help Magmemite and Magneton because Flygon had evaded the move, but Electrode, whose special attack was lower than its partners, was able to hit him with its Hidden Power Ice. 

"Wahahahaha! Fine, I lost! I was electrified by you. Now, take this badge!" Wattson then rewarded Ash his badge.

"You're a straight up weirdo!" Ash said before going elsewhere with Flygon.

Lavaridge's Gym... (9:05 a.m.)

"Puny trainer! No, wait. I mean... I'm Flannery, and I'm in charge here! Uh... D'oh! You'd better not underestimate me just 'cause I've only been leader a short time! With the skills inherited from my grandfather, I'm gonna, uh, reveal the hot moves we've honed in the land! Haiyaaaaaaaaaa!" Flannery said.

"You're trying waaaaaaaay too hard to act intimidating, puke stain," Ash deadpanned, being right about Flannery behavior. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! No, I'm not! I'll... uh... shut... your mouth! D'oh! No! MY FIERY POKEMON WILL SCORCH YOURS, AND YOU WILL CRY!" HAIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flannery said.

But Slugma, Magcargo, Numel, Camerupt, and Torkoal failed to do squat to Flygon! Flannery was embarrassed, and she had turned around in shame. She was being teased, but she didn't say anything back.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Mauville City (11:35 a.m.)

Ash bumped into Max and May again, asking,"Do you guys know any trainers I can fight besides the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, the Champion, and the Battle Frontier trainers?" 

"At Route 111, you'll find the Winstrate family! They'll take on any trainer in a four on one match!" May replied. 

"And if you go deeply into Meteor Falls, you'll find May's boyfriend, Steven! He's very hard to beat!" Max replied, too.

May slapped Max's head. "We're just friends, Max! But what about that Winstrate girl? You seemed to be engrossed in her," May said. 

"She's not my type, May!" Max yelled before giving Ash an electric razor. "You can keep this thing if you want to. I've grown tired of it," Max said. 

"I could use this!" Ash said. 

Route 111... (12:00 p.m.)

"The Winstrate family?" Ash asked, seeing a family standing next to their house, getting close to them.

"That's right!" Victor replied. "I'm Victor, this is my wife, Victoria, my daughter, Vivi, and my mom, Vicky! What do you say to taking on our family of four in a series of Pokemon battles?" 

"I ain't scared, dude!" Ash replied. 

"That's the spirit! I like you!" Victor said. 

Ash chose Flygon to take on the Winstrate's Pokemon. But before he could do that, Ash had removed his Choice Band, allowing him to use any attack. Swellow had Guts as an ability and Flame Orb as an item. Guts could boost the users' attack when burned, paralyzed, poisoned, or asleep. Most knowledgable trainer had taught Guts users Protect and Facade, and they had given them a Flame Orb or a Toxic Orb item to activate Guts and Facade, making them serious threats to non-Ghosts type and Rock/Steel types with low defense. Victor was one of them.

Being faster than Flygon didn't help Swellow because Flygon miraculously dodged his Facade, and Outrage laughed at its terrible defense. Linonne had the same speed at Flygon. But Linoone got hit first, and it fainted. 

"A-ha! You're stronger than I thought!" Victor said. 

"My goodness! You must be quite the Trainer to beat my tough husband! Now, I suppose it's my turn to battle!" Victoria said.

Roserade? Victoria's Roserade wasn't as ferocious and smart as Ash's Roserade, but her moveset, Leaf Storm, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Fire, and Giga Drain, and item, a White Herb, were sweet. Sad to say, the Roserade couldn't take Outrage. 

"Uwah! Just how strong are you!?" Victoria said. 

"You're stronger than mom, too? Wow! But I'm strong, really! Honestly!" Vivi said. 

"Then, give me your all!" Ash said. 

Seaking had cool moves, Waterfall, Megahorn, Poison Jab, and Aqua Tail, but she didn't have the stats to dodge or sustain Flygon's Earthquake. Breloom with a Choice Scarf, Technician, Spore, Bullet Seed, Mach Punch, and Rock Tomb!? Yikes! Flygon got lucked out on evading Bullet Seed before hitting Breloom with Outrage. But after that, Breloom hit Flygon four times with Bullet Seed, practically defeating him. Then, Flygon counterattacked, beating the mushroom opponent. Camerupt? No chance!

"This stinks..." Vivi shiveled. "Grandmaaa!" Vivi whined.

"How dare you make my precious granddaughter cry! I see I need to teach you a lesson. Prepare to feel the sting of defeat!" Vicky said. 

Medicham with Pure Power and a Choice Scarf! Pure Power was the same as Huge Power, but Azumarill was considered to be better than Medicham because of Aqua Jet, better HP and defenses, and better typing. It had Hi Jump Kick (130 damage), though, but a miss could cause damage against itself. Since Hi Jump Kick was risky to use, Vicky commanded Medicham to hit Flygon with Ice Punch, but a miss was detrimental to her, causing her to lose by Outrage. 

"There's no question that you're strong. But if you ever battle my grandson, you'll end up crying in frustration. He's stronger than any other trainer we know! Knowing my grandson, he must be challenging the Pokemon League Champion by now! Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Vicky said. 

"What does your grandson look like?" Ash asked before learning about Vito's appearance. "After I beat him, he's gonna regret facing me! Smell ya later!"

Meteor Falls... (3:45 p.m.)

"Steven, you nincompoop! You should've had your ass on the main floor, not here! It took me thirty minutes to find you in this big place!" Ash said. 

"How do you know my name?" Steven asked.

"Your friend's brother, Max," Ash replied.

"Max and May! I haven't heard from them in a while! How are they doing?" 

"Fine, but I'm not here to have a long conversation with you if you know what I mean!" Ash replied. 

"I could tell that you'd fought and beaten experienced trainers before. But what about me? Can you beat me, too? Let's dance!" Steven said. 

Sturdy Skarmory dodged Mega Charizard Y's Fire Blast, a big moment for Steven and the armor bird Pokemon.But Skarmory's Drill Peck couldn't do much against the Mega Pokemon. The easternmost part of Fire Blast touched Skarmory's left wing, burning it. Now, that was big! Despite Cradily's high special defense stat, Mega Charizard Y took him down with a critical hit Focus Blast.

Mega Metagross! Not counting its HP, EVERY stat of this beast was ABOVE-AVERAGE and UP, and its Tough Claws could boost the power of contact moves by 33%! Steven originally had Mega Metagross to go last, but in a crucial situation like this, it was necessary to use. Mega Metagross using Bullet Punch was like Azumarill using Aqua Jet, and that was bad for Mega Charizard Y! 

Mega Metagross' Zen Headbutt finished off its mega opponent. Mega Metagross' Bullet Punch trick couldn't work on Hydreigon because Hydreigon spread his Dark Pulse around him, and Mega Metagross lost. Mega Metagross getting knocked out this early in the battle was definitely big! If Dark Pulse hadn't spread like that, Hydreigon vs. Mega Metagross would be a different story. The last three, Aggron, Claydol, and Armaldo? Hydreigon made them look like pushovers. 

"You ain't hard!" Ash said. 

"I was trounced. But I'll give credit where credit is due. You're better than me. If you find some rare stones, bring them to me. I'm a collecter," Steven said. 

"I'm not doing nerd stuff for you! Go find 'em yourself!" Ash rejected.

Fortree City... (7:40 p.m.)

Seeing Winona standing on the edge of her Gym, Ash yelled, "I'll give you one-hundred dollars if you jump, you nutjob!" 

"Are you crazy?! She wouldn't do such a thing!" a Fortree civilian said. 

"Whether people like it or not, this is her daily routine! It fits her character as a Flying-type Gym Leader!" another Fortree civilian said. 

"That makes sense!" Ash said before pointing at the Gym. "Flygon! Hit that Gym!" Ash said. 

Flygon hit it hard, frightening Winona. Ash said that the civilians would get hurt if they dare interfere, compelling themselves to step back. Winona fell, but Ash caught her before pecking her on the lips. 

"How evil!" Winona cried, getting off Ash.

"I wouldn't have done it if you had stayed your cute butt in that Gym! But since you're outside, I'd rather humiliate you here than in there!" Ash said. 

"I won't let you beat me in front of these nice civilians, you boy, erm, jerk!" Winona said. 

"My name's a three-letter word, baby! A-S-H, Ash!" Ash said. 

"And don't call me baby! I'm not your baby!" Winona said. 

Heliolisk was the perfect candidate to fight Winona's Flying types. Altaria was part Dragon, and she had a 4x weakness to Ice. But Altaria's good special defense saved her from Heliolisk's HP Ice, giving her a chance to use Dragon Dance, a captivating move that could increase the user's attack and speed. Outrage would've been a quick knock out if not for Altaria's middling attack, but with Heliolisk weakened, Swellow could beat him. 

After Altaria lost, Swellow avenged her with Quick Attack. This Swellow also had Facade, Guts, and a Flame Orb. Roserade and Azumarill were the only Pokemon that could beat it without getting hurt or fainted. Azumarill got picked next, then she beat the less intelligent Swellow with Aqua Jet. Skarmory! Her considerable high defense, Brave Bird, and Roost could help the metal bird, but repeated recoil damages could be catastrophic. 

Azumarill hit Skarmory with Aqua Jet, but Skarmory responded with Brave Bird, disastrous for the aqua rabbit. Azumarill used her third Aqua Jet for dodging, and it worked. Then, she smacked Skarmory with a Superpower, enormously lowering her opponent's health. Skarmory failed to touch Azumarill, causing her to lose.

The accuracy from Pelipper's Hurricane was obviously bad, but her S-Tier ability, Drizzle, changed that. Pelipper hit Azumarill, staying at full health. Flygon was almost useless against Pelipper because of Pelipper's good defense, and like most Water-types, Pelipper had Ice Beam/Blizzard. Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam dealt done 80% damage against Pelipper, but Pelipper's Hurricane confused him afterwards. The confusion effect, also known as self-damage, hurt Mega Charizard Y, losing to the smaller Pokemon. Pelipper's luck ended when facing Hydregion, ending the battle. 

"Oh, whatever! To me, you're the saddest individual ever! If you die, no one will miss you, not even your family!" Winona said. 

Ash looked sad, saying, "You're right. I am sad, and I sincerely apologize for my bad conduct. It's just that... Well... I can't control myself... If I were to go to someone for help, it'd be you. Not only that you're beautiful, but you have the look of a savior. You could be my savior. Hell, you could be everybody's savior. The world depends on people like you. So, please. Help me. I am imploring you to do so. I want you to forgive me, too."

Winona stood close to Ash. "I forgive you, Ash. Everybody makes mistakes. I've made a few mistakes myself. I know a psychiatrist that could help you. I'll lead you to him," Winona said. 

Ash smiled evilly. "Gotcha! I was being sarcastic! Boy, you and the other idiots fell for it! It's pretty evident that you guys know nothing about sarcasm!" Ash said. 

Winona punched Ash's forehead, making him fall, putting her badge on his midsection. "FROM NOW ON, I'M GONNA PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T EXIST, YOU UNCHARTIBLE BOY!" Winona screamed. 

"You look very cute when you're super mad!" Ash said, but Winona ignored him.

Sootopolis City... (10:55 a.m.)

"What's with all the women!?" legions of fangirls were trying to get inside Juan's Gym and get their autographs sighed by him. He was the only Gym Leader in the Pokemon world to have over one-thousand fans of the same gender, due to being dashing. 

To get them out of the way, Ash demanded Flygon to shake the ground, Flygon's actions frightened the fangirls, Juan, and Juan's bulter, Sebastian. Ash wasn't like the others, who had given up on trying to battle Juan after seeing a crowd like this.

"MAY I HAVE SOME ATTENTION PLEASE!?" Ash screamed, getting noticed. "Good! Now, listen! I'm currently on a quest, so get outta my way and let me face the Gym Leader!" Ash said. 

"Ah, a challenger!" Juan said, taking thirty seconds to get to Ash. "Come on in!"

"'Bout friggin' time!" Ash then followed Juan before standing on the battlefield with him. "Now, then. The battle shall commence!"

The laughably weak Luvdisc failed to show any heart, no pun intended, against Roserade. The fangirls were mad at Ash's Roserade for beating it. However, Kingdra took Roserade's Grass Knot damage before winning with Outrage, occurring smiles and cheers from the fangirls. The fangirls outside didn't miss the battle because there were waterproof moniters on the left and right side, and the center part, of the Gym; the person recording the battle was Sebastian. 

Slower than Heliolisk, Kingdra lost to him. Heliolisk used Hyper Voice on Whiscash because of the latter's Water/Ground typing, not coming close of fainting the whiskers creature. In spite of Whiscash's mediocre attack stat, his Earthquake saved him. Out again, Flygon took care of Whiscash with Outrage. A critical hit Outrage surpassed Walrein's extensive hp and okay defense, debilitating the 332-pound walrus. Even better, Walrein's Ice Beam missed. 

When Flygon's third Outrage ended, he became confused due to fatigue. That wasn't good! But Flygon managed to fight off the confusion when using Outrage against Milotic, an oarfish that was considered to be the most prepossessing Pokemon ever. Flygon's dodging skills showed more improvement, after Milotic's Ice Beam hit the ceiling instead of him, leading Milotic into a bad state. Flygon got confused again, but he overcomed it again before knocking out Crawdaunt, who had Adaptability, an uncommon, but exceptionally dangerous ability that could increase STAB moves from 1.5x to 2x.

The livid fangirls hurled trash at Ash and Flygon because they couldn't stand seeing their beloved Gym Leader lose like that. They were the type of fans that would refuse to give Juan's opponents credit for being the better trainer. Furthermore, there were many incidents of fangirls attacking trainers and non-trainers for insulting Juan in any way. Charges had been dismissed against some fangirls, but many were serving time in prison. They were as bad as Ash, if not worse.

With the badge between his index and middle finger, Ash smirked on his way out while getting hit by more trash. 

Mossdeep's Gym... (12:00 p.m.; flight travel)

"Tate: Heh heh heh... Were you surprised? Liza: Tee hee hee... Were you surprised? Tate: That there are two Gym Leaders? Liza: That there are two Gym Leaders? Tate: We're twins! Liza: We're twins! Tate: We don't need to talk because... Liza: ...we can each tell... Tate: ...what the other is thinking... Liza: ...all in our minds! Tate: This combination of ours... Liza: Can you beat it?"

"Gee, more nutjob Gym Leaders. Why am I not surprised?" Ash said. 

"Tate: Being a nutjob... Liza: ...is not a choice! Tate: Don't be... Liza: ...ignorant! Tate: If you can't handle our persona... Liza: ...then get out of the kitchen!" 

"I won't leave this "kitchen" until I get my badge!" Ash said. 

Hydreigon's Dark Pulse and Roserade's Grass Knot shattered Tate and Liza's combination, Solrock and Lunatone. Next! 

Victory Road... (2:00 p.m.; flight travel)

Ash finally saw, Vito. "Vito! Man, am I glad to see you! Your family told me all about you! But if you're that strong, then authenticate your talent to me!" Ash said. 

"Then, I shall!" Vito said. 

Darmanitan... with an immensely good attack, a Choice Scarf, Flare Blitz, Rock Slide, Superpower, U-Turn, AND SHEER FORCE!? Terror! But Azumarill or Flygon could patently take it out. Ash didn't use either of them, though. Hydreigon was his choice of fainting it. Hydreigon took a hard, ugly hit from Superpower, but Hydreigon counterattacked with Surf, an uglier hit.

Unlike Will's Alakazam, Espeon, and Meowstic, Vito's Alakazam hit Hydreigon with Signal Beam, thus fainting him. But Azumarill's Aqua Jet laughed at his paper defense. Shiftry's Fake Out! That flinching move was 99.9% impossible to evade, and it could only be used once. But Shiftry's Fake Out+Leaf Storm combo didn't plan out well. Azumarill executed Aqua Jet+Play Rough well. Azumarill repeated the sick combo against Electrode and then Dodrio. Swalot's typing, Poison, had a Fairy resistance. But Azumarill made another combo, Aqua Jet+Return, a nice one as well.

"I was better than everyone in my family... I've never lost before... I've lost my confidence... Maybe I'll go home..." Vito said. 

"For losing to me!? How lame!" Ash said. 

Pokemon League/First room... (3:10 p.m.)

"I didn't know I was in the same room with a sex offender!" Ash made fun of Sidney's face. 

"That substandard joke of yours is equivalent to an individual with a low iq, kid!" Sidney said, offended. 

"Oh, lighten up, francis! It wasn't even serious! And speaking of iq, my iq as a trainer is over 9000! Get the reference? But yeah, I'll overwhelm you, the other Elite dummies, and that androgynous Champion! Just ask Jotho's Elite Four!" Ash said. 

"Is that so?" Sidney said before noticing Ash's mega ring. "A Mega ring? Heh heh! This is gonna be fun! All right! Let's get down to the kind of battle that can happen only here in the Pokemon League!" Sidney said. 

Heliolisk! He zapped Scrafty like hell, leaving the hoodlum paralyzed. But the battle between the lizards ended fast, after Scrafty's Hi Jump Kick missed. Heliolisk's Focus Blast vs. Shiftry's Focus Blast! Who would win?! Heliolisk! The faster Zoroark released Focus Blast, but it missed. Then, he got a taste of Heliolisk's Focus Blast! Heliolisk had used that move a lot while training with his friends, and he was getting better with it. 

Sharpedo lacked experience of effectively dodging moves with Aqua Jet, causing himself to lose. Thunderbolt couldn't faint Mandibuzz! To make things worse, Mandibuzz confused the electric-type lizard with Swagger, but the move also raised his attack twice. Heliolisk suffered damage from the confusion effect, but Punishment, a move that could deal variable damage depending on the positive stat stages of the foe, adding more damage, owning Heliolisk. Heliolisk had a great run, though! Roserade's turn! Mandibuzz? Gone! And Mega Absol? The final trash to lose, thanks to Roserade evading his Sucker Punch.

"Well, how do you like that? I lost! Eh, it was fun, so it doesn't matter. Listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go a long way! Go on to the next room and challenge your next battle!" Sidney said. 

"You just called yourself a loser!? Lovely!" Ash said. 

The second room... (3:23 p.m.)

"The fricken' hell!? Was that a ghost doll I just saw before it had disappeared!?" Ash didn't lie. 

"What are you talking about? It's just the two of us," Phoebe said. 

"Oh, forget it! And what's with the flowers on your head!?" 

"I'm wearing them to look prettier!" Phoebe replied. 

"Girl, you are ugly!" Ash said, taking her flowers. 

"Give me back my flowers!" Phoebe shouted. 

"Try it!" Ash said, putting the flowers outside his underwear.

"Eww, gross!" Phoebe said in disgust. 

"Carpet muncher," Ash insulted.

"INHUMAN!" Phoebe countered. 

" I'm gonna make you the ugliest girl alive!" Ash said, pinning down Phoebe, pulling out his electric razor, cutting her hair.

"QUIT IT!" Phoebe begged.

After a minute, Ash released Phoebe, saying, "Tada!"

"BULLY!" Phoebe cried, with tears rolling from her eyes. 

"There's a golden opportunity for revenge, you know!" Ash said. 

"Oh, I'll get my revenge, by vanquishing you under a minute!" Phoebe yelled. 

But Hydreigon made Banette, Mismagius, Drifblim, Chandelure, Dusknoir, and Mega Sableye look like inexpert Pokemon. Phoebe just stood in one spot, fuming in anger while having more tears descend to the floor.

Third room... (3:30 p.m.)

You again? If I recall correctly, your record of clearing five ramen bowls in thirty seconds was broken by me!" Ash said. 

"But could you thaw my very heart? All I have seen are challenges by weak trainers and their Pokemon. I wonder what you will show me. What a relief it'd be if I'd, for once, have a serious battle against an opponent!" Glacia said. 

"My Flygon, who has a 4x weakness to Ice, will act serious against your stupid Ice Pokemon!" Ash said. 

No Choice Band for Flygon! Flygon avoided Abomasnow's Ice Shards like a pro before using Dragon Dance. Wood Hammer, but no contact! Superpower! One down, five to go! Beartic and Aqua Jet? Nah. Not too smart to pull off Aqua Jet+Icicle Crash as Flygon increased his two stats again. Earthquake! Choice Scarf Froslass, the snow land Yuki-onna, failed to hit Flygon with Ice Beam. Another Earthquake! Gone! 

Glacia couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes. Vanilluxe suffered the same result as she fell to Earthquake. And Walrein's, thanks to Earthquake. Glacia's nervousness level. It was high. She was thinking, "Am I really awake?", but this wasn't a dream! Mega Glalie's Ice Shard? Uh-uh! But Flygon's Superpower? YES! One-hit knock out! Glacia fainted! Poor ice queen. 

Fourth room... (3:40 p.m.)

"I am the last of the Pokemon League Elite Four, Drake the Dragon master! In their natural state, Pokemon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle alongside Pokemon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed? If you don't, you will never prevail over me!" Drake said. 

Deja Vu for Azumarill! That overpowered Dragon slayer! It was 100% impracticable for Altaria, Draglage, Kingdra, Flygon, and Haxorus to touch Azumarill, but Mega Salamence had hit her with Double-Edge. 

"Superb, it should be said. You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Pokemon trainer. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a trainer needs is a true and virtuous heart. It is through their contact with trainers that Pokemon learn right from wrong. The influence of their trainers' good hearts helps them grow strong! Go! Go onward! The champion is waiting!" Drake said. 

Last room... (3:50 p.m.)

"We meet again, sissy!" Ash said, giving Wallace a scare. 

"H-How d-did y-y-you..."

"The Elite Four was a cakewalk! Now, c'mon! My Pokemon are ready to open up another can of whoopass on other Pokemon, unless you're willing to avoid a battle and give me a Pokemon League ribbon!" Ash cut Wallace off. 

"W-We'll f-fight!" Wallace stuttered again. 

Mega Charizard Y was yet to be used in this place. Him unleashing a monstrous Solarbeam against Wailord! Magnificent! Tentacruel's other type was Poison, and his special defense was great. He survived the Solarbeam. The mega monster evaded his weak Sludge Bomb, but it didn't matter if it had hit Mega Charizard Y or not because Tentacrual wouldn't have danced longer against the fiery monster anyway. 

With Tentacruel down, there was other Pokemon that could possibly beat Mega Charizard Y, and that Pokemon was Gyarados! No, scratch that. Mega Gyarados! It wasn't Water/Flying. Water/Dark was far worse because a Grass weakness was added, and Fighting and Fairy moves were very common in battles, but Mega Gyarados' hp, attack, defense, and special defenses could make itself useful. 

Focus Blast blasted through Mega Charizard Y's hands, mimicking an action sequences from a popular series Ash had watched before. Mega Gyarados' Stone Edge was the best rock move. But a calamitous miss costed him to get fainted on the next turn. The sun finally faded, and Wallace could hope for a miracle comeback. 

Without sun support, it could take Mega Charizard Y a while to charge up Solarbeam. Focus Blast was an alternative for Milotic, but it'd take 3-4 hits to beat it. Mega Charizard Y failed against Milotic. But Roserade's Grass Knot collapsed the colossal beauty. The hopeless Whiscash's chances? Zero. Oh well!

"I, the champion, fall in defeat... I hate to admit it, but your work was wonderful. You were elegant, infuriatingly so. And yet, it was utterly glorious. Kudos to you. You are a truly noble pokemon trainer," Wallace said before giving Ash a Pokemon League ribbon. "I'd advise on going to the Battle Frontier to take on the trainers. They're the same level as I am," Wallace said. 

"You're givng credit to the same guy that beat you up a few days ago... I find that funny! As for the Battle Frontier goofs, I'll pummel them one by one!" Ash said.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Battle Frontier... (7:50 a.m.)

Ash had agreed with himself on not coming here yesterday because he had heard about the place being opened from 7:30 a.m. to 10:00 p.m., but during his free time, he had stolen more money and trained his Pokemon a little. 

This island was tremendous, and the facilities were well-designed. Each Frontier Brain and facility had their own personality, making this place non-tedious, unpredictable, spine-chilling, and stunning! Only a few trainers had defeated all Frontier Brians, and a lot couldn't get the job done. But unlike the Elite Four, battling the Frontier Brains wasn't continuous, and trainers could come back to this island and fight them again as much as they like. 

Two or more Pokemon using the same items, trainers using items from their own bag in battle, and trainers using certain legendary Pokemon and eggs were prohibited. Also, trainers could face Frontier Brains in 3-vs-3 single battle mode only. 

"I haven't seen you before, kid! I'm Scott! And you are?" Scott was the owner and operator of the Battle Frontier. Before the Battle Frontier had came to life, the Frontier Brains had been scouted for Scott's expectations. 

"Ash, fatty, and I'm here to make these so-called powerful trainers piss in their pants!" Ash replied. 

"I like your attitude, kid!" Scott said, giving Ash a Battle Frontier case. "If you beat a Brainer, they'll award you a golden Frontier Symbol! Best of luck!" 

Battle Factory... (9:30 a.m.)

After a long tour, Ash chose to fight in this facility first, which was the easiest according to experts. The rules were to use rental Pokemon, which didn't seem too bad. And after each turn, the challenger's Pokemon would be healed by a Nurse Joy if hurt. Ash's rental Pokemon were Jolteon (Moves: Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power Ice, and Volt Switch; Item: Toxic Orb; Ability: Quick Feet), Gengar (Moves: Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Dazzling Gleam, and Hidden Power Fire; Item: Ghost Gem; Ability: Levitate), and Pangoro (Moves: Hammer Arm, Crunch, Poison Jab, and Rock Slide; Item: Quick Claw; Ability: Iron Fist). The other three rental Pokemon he didn't choose were Barbaracle (Moves: Shell Smash, Rock Slide, Clamp, and X-Scissor; Item: White Herb; Ability: Sniper), Infernape (Moves: Blaze Kick, Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, and Rock Slide; Item: Fighting Gem; Ability: Blaze), and Spiritomb (Moves: Calm Mind, Dark Pulse, Rest, and Sleep Talk; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Pressure). 

All regular opponents' battle style would appear to be free-spirited and unrestrained, one based on total preparation, slow and steady, one of endurance, high risk, high return, weakening the foe to start, impossible to predict, flexibly adaptable to the situation, or to depend on the battle's flow, but Ash's superior battle style could eradicate those special descriptions.

The fast and powerful Jolteon made the first fourteen opponents uncomplicated. Gengar and Pangoro weren't used yet. But the fifteenth opponent's first Pokemon, a Dugtrio (Moves: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Sucker Punch, and Aerial Ace; Ability: Arena Trap) with a Focus Sash, fainted Jolteon. Pangoro time! Quick Claw activated, allowing Pangoro to attack first. That was helpful! Drifblim (Moves: Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power Fire, and Destiny Bond; Item: Peteya Berry; Ability: Unburden) became a victim of Quick Claw, too, failing to trigger Destiny Bond, a creepy move that could faint the foe after the user faints. Pangoro didn't have to rely on Quick Claw because of Snorlax's (Moves: Body Slam, Crunch, Earthquake, and Fire Punch; Item: Normal Gem; Ability: Thick Fat) very low Speed stat.. 

Opponents number sixteen to twenty lost fast, too. The last opponent? Factory Head Noland. 

"Hey, my name's Noland! I'm basically in charge of this place, which is why I'm the Factory Head! I had a look at your Battle Swap data. You seem to have the right idea, but you're still square in your head! Listen up, okay? Knowledge isn't only about reading books or doing desk work. Just doing that sort of thing... It may as well be useless! You have to experience things with your heart and your body, understand? It'll take you on under the same conditions as you. I'll be using rental Pokemon, too! Shake out every last bit of knowledge and bring it on!" Noland said. 

Noland's Aerodactyl (Moves: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Fire Fang, and Aerial Ace; Item: Choice Band; Ability: Pressure) was as fast as Jolteon. But in spite of that, he lost to the fennec fox. Hippowdon's (Moves: Earthquake, Ice Fang, Superpower, and Slack Off; Item: Focus Band; Ability: Sand Force) beat Jolteon on the next turn. Hippowdon wasn't like the other Ground-types Jolteon had fought in this facility because its hp was high enough to take a hit from Hidden Power Ice. Finally used, Genger defeated the heavyweight hippopotamus with a single Shadow Ball. And the trouble-free Tangrowth (Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Protect, and Power Whip; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Regenerator) failed to dodge Sludge Bomb. 

"What the... You're getting out of my league! Sheesh! Let me see that Frontier case!" Noland said before getting Ash's Frontier case, putting his Knowledge Symbol in there, and giving the Frontier case back to Ash. "Pfft, man! That's absolutely the last time I lose to you! We have to do this again, hey!" Noland said. 

"I'll whup you again after I'm done with my long journey, pal! Hoenn's almost completed, and I've yet to visit Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos! Have fun waiting for me to come back, loser!" Ash said. 

Battle Dome... (12:30 p.m.)

The Battle Dome was a tournament between sixteen trainers, and it was the second easiest. Being a non-employee, Ash was the first seed on the left bracket, and Tucker, the Dome Ace, was the second seed on the right bracket. Only three Pokemon were allowed in this contest. Azumarill was the lead Pokemon, Charizard was second, and Roserade was last. 

Round 1! The ninth seed trainer's Furret (Moves: Amnesia, Work Up, Substitute, Baton Pass; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Frisk) got utterly destroyed. Her Farfetch'd (Moves: Swords Dance, Return, Leaf Blade, and Knock Off; Item: Focus Sash; Ability: Inner Focus) lacked bravery, too. Ursaring (Moves: Return, Hammer Arm, Payback, and Rest; Item: Chesto Berry; Ability: Guts), the toughest of the three, got outmatched. 

Tournament update! Left bracket: 1 over 9, 13 over 5, 16 over 8, 4 over 12. Right bracket: 11 over 3, 15 over 7, 14 over 6, and 2 over 10. There were five upsets in the first round, the most in Battle Dome history. Tucker had an easier path to get to the finals than Ash, but they'd get there regardless. Tucker had never lost in his own tournament, but if he were to lose, he'd still award winning challengers a Tactic Symbol. 

Round 2! In spite of facing Sunflora (Moves: Leaf Storm, Hidden Power Fire, Grass Knot, and Growth; Item: White Herb; Ability: Solar Power), Electirizer (Moves: Thunder Punch, Low Kick, Earthquake, and Quick Attack), and Muk (Poison Jab, Shadow Sneak, Brick Break, and Explosion; Item: Normal Gem; Ability: Stench), three Pokemon with super effective moves), Azumarill vanquished them, oohing and aahing the crowd. They were already amazed by Ash and Azumarill's teamwork from the previous round.

Tournament update! Left bracket: 1 over 13, 16 over 4. Right bracket: 15 over 11, 2 over 14. The sixteenth seed and the fifteenth seed had a 0.9% chance to advance to the final round. If they'd somehow win, their cinderella run would be successful. Three months ago, a twelfth seed trainer was the lowest seed to ever reach the finals before falling to Tucker. 

Round 3! Ash owned the sixteenth seed trainer. Ditto (Moves: Transform; Item: Focus Sash; Ability: Limber), Meganium (Moves: Light Screen, Reflect, Toxic, and Grass Knot; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Overgrow), and Mightyena (Moves: Crunch, Play Rough, Poison Fang, and Fire Fang; Item: Life Orb; Ability: Moxie) didn't show their best. Tucker won, too. However, the losers got a round of applause for reaching this far. 

Tournament updates: Left bracket: 1 over 16. Right bracket: 2 over 15. 

"Ah... The pummeling roar of the crowd.. Their furnace-like hear of excitement... This is a wonderful place... To the crowd, I am the Dome Ace... I represent their hopes and dreams... I must never fade from their sight... I must burn! Brighter and more brilliant! I must light all the gather here! I will unleash all the power that I possess! Right here and now! The final match! Ash versus the Dome Ace, Tucker! Let the battle begin!" the crowd was super crazy for Tucker, and their maturity level was a trillion times higher than Juan's dumb fangirls. 

Swampert (Moves: Earthquake, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, and Hidden Power; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Torrent) was a nice Pokemon with one weakness (Grass). Great hp, decent defense and special attack, and good attack. He failed to hang around with Azumarill, though. Metagross (Moves: Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Thunderpunch, and Grass Knot; Ability: Clear Body) with Quick Claw!? Oh, my! The initiation of Quick Claw ravaged Aqua Jet+Superpower, beating the aqua rabbit with two Thunder Punchs. 

But that was okay! Mega Charizard Y's Fire Blast done the work. Salamence's (Moves: Draco Meteor, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, and Outrage; Item: Blackglasses; Ability: Intimidate) Outrage almost fainted Mega Charizard Y's, but a devastating Hidden Power Ice beat him.

"Ahahaha! You're inspiring! You're genuinely fantastic! Never before! I haven't ever lost in the times I've had to unleash my power. Yes, quite fantastic! Your Frontier case, please?" Tucker said before ten seconds later. "You're strong above all, you have a unique charm! In you, I see a definite potential for a superstar like me. I will very much look forward to our next encounter!" 

"How about you have your outfit changed first!? You dress like a queer!" the crowd was chanting Ash's name. 

"Hehe! No can do!" Tucker refused. 

Battle Tower... (2:55 p.m.)

This facility was the most standard of them all, but it was the most popular. The challenger had to go through thirty-five battles to face Salon Maiden Anabel, the third easiest Frontier Brain. Hydreigon, Azumarill, and Flygon were the right choices to tear this facility apart. But hold on! Hydreigon and Azumarill were holding the same items! Ash could fix that! 

Choice Scarf Hydreigon! Between opponent number one and opponent number twenty-five, Hydreigon dominated the hell out of Pokemon with his trusty Dark Pulse. Even Fairy, Fighting, Ice, Dragon, and Bug types didn't get an opportunity to hit him with their terrifying moves. 

Hydreigon's streak of dominance ended, after a Choice Scarf Mienshao (Moves: Hi Jump Kick, Stone Edge, U-Turn, Jump Kick; Ability: Reckless) fainted him with Hi Jump Kick. But it wasn't that much a big deal. Azumarill humiliated and beaten Mienshao, Charizard (Moves: Swords Dance, Flare Blitz, Dragon Claw, Earthquake; Item: Salac Berry; Ability: Blaze), and Tropius (Moves: Swords Dance, Leaf Blade, Earthquake, and Return; Item: Life Orb; Ability: Chlorophyll). Nine more left! 

Hydreigon continued his catastrophe actions until he lostby the thirty-five opponent's second Pokemon, Heracross (Moves: Substitute, Reversal, Megahorn, Rock Slide; Item: Salac Berry; Ability: Swarm). That smirk from the opponent's face. Ash could tell that she was trying to end his hot streak. But that didn't happen! Azumarill's cataclysmic Aqua Jet against Heracross minimized those chances. Trevenant (Moves: Wood Hammer, Shadow Claw, Bulldoze, and Will-O-Wisp; Item: Lum Berry; Ability: Frisk) smacked her with Wood Hammer, a big surprise, keeping the trainer's hopes alive. 

Could Flygon keep the streak alive? Trevenant took damage from Outrage, then he crippled Flygon with a burn status, not a cool thing to see. Flygon's Outrage damage almost fainted the Kalos Pokemon, but in return, the Kalos Pokemon's Wood Hammer also OHKO'd Flygon! The worst part was Flygon being confused, and one more hit from Trevenant would break the streak. 

The streak... STILL ALIVE! My, oh my! The trainer had her jaw dropped after Trevenant's defeat, but she should be proud of herself for almost pulling the upset. Now, it was Anabel's time to shine. 

"Greetings... My name is Anabel... I am the Salon Maiden, and I am in charge of running the Battle Tower... I have heard several rumors about you... In all honesty, what I have heard does not seem attractive in any way... The reason I've come to see you.. Well, there is but one reason... Let me see your talent in its entirety..." Anabel said, giving Ash a creepy stare.

"Okay, creep!" Ash said. 

Alakazam (Moves: Psychic, Hidden Power Fire, Trick, and Recover; Item: Flame Orb; Ability: Magic Guard) lost first, but Espeon's (Moves: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power Fighting, and Dazzling Gleam; Item: Psychic Gem; Ability: Choice Scarf) Dazzling Gleam beat Hydreigon. With Azumarill out, Espeon became a sitting duck. Like Tucker's Metagross, this Metagross (Moves: Bullet Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and Earthquake; Item: Custap Berry; Ability: Clear Body) gave Azumarill problems, eventually defeating her. Metagross against Flygon was a bad match for robotic super computer. And with that said, it lost.

"Fufu, congratulations... That was fun... I have never had a Pokemon battle so enjoyable before... I wish I could battle with you again..." Anabel then got closer. "No..." she then fondled Ash's chest. "Stay here... and battle with me forever..." that was a sign of Anabel falling in love with Ash. 

"Are you on crack!? Hell no!" Ash rejected.

Anabel giggled. "That angry look of yours... Delightful..." Anabel said, awarding Ash an Ability Symbol, watching him putting his Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. Pinch..." Anabel acted naughty, pinching Ash's butt, startling him. "Cute bottom..." Anabel said. 

"I'll never come back here again, even if it's the last place to hide on earth!" Ash yelled, leaving fast.

"Bye, love..." Anabel said, waving good-bye.

Battle Palace... (5:45 p.m.)

The middle-of-the-pack! Pokemon could battle on their own, without any commands from their trainers. The style of the Pokemon's battle would depend on its personality, and this style could change when the Pokemon's hp falls low. Pokemon like Azumarill, Roserade, and Hydreigon were recommended. Flygon's personality was based on him acting serious towards Ice, Dragon, and Fairy-types and anybody else with Ice, Dragon, and Fairy moves, making himself useless in this facility. Heliolisk had a feverish behavior, but having a low hp and defense stat could hurt him. Charizard (and Mega Charizard Y) was the softest on the team because his real personality was him pulling off cool gestures. 

Putting Azumarill as the leading Pokemon was the right thing to do. She used her hair-raising combos, helping Ash advance further. While facing the eighth trainer's Metagross (Moves: Meteor Mash, Explosion, Grass Knot, Bullet Punch; Item: Normal Gem; Ability: Clear Body), she fought well. That Metagross' personality was about it using moves carefully. 

Twelve more trainers fordefeated before Spenser's, the Palace Maven, arrival. Spenser was one of the oldest active trainers in the world. 

"My physical being is with Pokemon always! My heart beats as one with Pokemon always! Young one of a trainer! Do you believe in your Pokemon? Can you believe them through and through? If your bonds of trust are frail, you will never beat my brethren! The bond you share with your Pokemon! Prove it to me here!" Spenser was using some wise words there. 

Crobat (Moves: Brave Bird, Cross Poison, Heat Wave, Hidden Power Ice; Item: Life Orb; Ability: Inner Focus) again! This Crobat was preoccupied with dodging moves, especially moves that could hit the opponent 95.5%, or better, of the time. That didn't sound easy, huh? 

Azumarill missed Crobat, making her furious! She thought harder while avoiding Crobat's Cross Poison, but what would the plan be? After coming up with a good plan, she moved away from Crobat four times before staggering him with Aqua Jet and beating him with Return. 

Azumarill had fought an Arcanine before, and it wasn't easy as pie, but this one (Moves: Flare Blitz, Extremespeed, Close Combat, and Wild Charge; Item: Pecha Berry; Ability: Flash Fire) was less barbarous to smaller Pokemon than the ones around his height (6'3) or being taller than him, being an unworthy opponent. Gone.

Spenser's Slaking (Moves: Return, Earthquake, Fire Punch, and Shadow Claw; Item: Choice Band; Ability: Truant) was less lazier than any generic Slaking! But Azuarmill overpowered him with Aqua Jet+Superpower. 

"Gwahahah! Hah, you never fell for my bluster! Sorry for trying that stunt! Here! Bring me the thing!" Spenser said. 

"My, my, if only you could maintain that facade of distinguised authority..." Spenser's assistant said, showing Ash a Spirit Symbol. "Here!"

Ash got the Spirit Symbol.

"Gwahahah! Come see me time and again! My brethren and I will be waiting!" Spenser said. 

"The heck is up with everybody and their wish for rematches!? To keep the Battle Frontier running!?" Ash was right about that.

Battle Pyramid... (8:05 a.m.)

This place was hell. It was a good move to rest before coming back to the Battle Frontier in the morning because the Battle Pyramid could cause endless frustration and stress towards the challenger, but it was the third hardest. The Battle Pyramid had seven floors and they were dark. All floors were packed with Selfdestruct and Explosion users, Levitate users, Sturdy users, Shedinjas with Wonder Guard, Wobbuffets with Counter, Mirror Coat, and Destiny Bond, users with status inflicting moves and with moves that could cause status, and annoying trainers with those Pokemon. To add insult to injury, the challenger's Pokemon wasn't allowed to use their holding items.

The only positive thing about this challenge was the facility's "Battle Bag", its fat Flashlight, and its scattered items on each floor. However, there weren't a lot of items, so the only way to beat this challenge was to use the items at the right time. 

The participating Pokemon? Azumarill, Heliolisk, and Roserade. The latter two were being used to block paralysis and poison conditions, respectively. On the first floor, Ash ran into two Pikachus, one Vileplume, three Plusles, and two Minuns. Azumarill, Roserade, and Heliolisk beat them, but Azumarill suffered a paralysis condition during one of the wild battles. 

Ash discovered a Full Heal between two walls, but a trainer bumped into Ash, compelling him to battle. Weezing got beaten fast, but Muk endured Heliolisk's Thunderbolt before blowing itself up, fainting Heliolisk. The battle ended, with a bad result.

Ash healed Azumarill The only item Ash needed was a Revive, but after five minutes of avoiding trainers and Pokemon, he couldn't find one. The items he had found were one Potion, four Fluffy Tails, and one X Attack. Fluffy Tails were very useful, as it could attract the attention of a wild Pokemon. 

After Ash took one step on the second floor,a female trainer immediately caught him. All she had was a Claydol with Explosion. Nothing more. Twenty-five steps later, Ash saw a Revive laying next to a trainer's foot; the trainer faced the opposite direction. Ash had two choices, distraction or a battle. If Ash were to distract the trainer, the noise would probably lure other trainers and wild Pokemon being far to his left. 

Choosing to battle that trainer was a better choice. Her Pokemon, Spiritomb and Bellossom, failed to hurl their status moves at Azumarill, keeping the aqua rabbit healthy. After the battle, Heliolisk got revived. Ash evaded more trainers and wild Pokemon until he reached the third floor. 

At the start of that floor, Ash founded two Fluffy Tails! Then, a wild Shedinja touched Ash! Neither of his Pokemon had the right move to faint Shedinja, so using a Fluffy Tail was necessary. Shedinja's Wonder Guard was so exasperating. Only super effective moves, weather damage from Hail and Sandstorm, Spikes, Stealth Rock, recoil damage, and burn and poison conditions could touch it, and it could be bypassed by a Pokemon with Mold Breaker, Teravolt, or Turboblaze. And it could be replaced with Simple Beam, Worry Seed, Entrainment, Moongeist Beam, and Sunsteel Strike, or suppressed with Gastro Acid. 

Ash made it to the fourth floor under a minute, but he missed a Revive behind the stairs. The stairs leading to the fifth floor was close, but there were tons of moving obstacles in the way. With dumb luck, Ash eluded all obstacles. The fifth floor was less troublesome; it had two trainers and tons of Baltoys and Koffings. Whew. The six floor had a lone trainer with Golem, and many wild Wobbuffets, so seaching for items here would be a waste. Another whew.

The last floor! Ash used every Fluffy Tail agaisnt Shedinja and Wobbuffet, every encountered non-Shedinja/Wobbuffet got owned quick, and Ash avoided every trainer. Although Ash was doing just fine, he didn't like this place. To him, it was like a confusing puzzle that could give you permanent brain damage. But he was almost home free. The Battle Pyramid was strongly disliked for obvious reasons, and there were rumors that a male challenger almost committing suicide for failing to achieve the Brave Symbol seven times. 

FINALLY! Ash stood atop of the pyramid! But he wasn't alone! Pyramid King Brandon was here as well.

"Young adventurer... Wouldn't you agree that explorations are the grandest of adventures? Your own wits! Your own strength! Your own Pokemon! And, above all, only your courage to lead you through unknown worlds... Ah, yes, indeed this life is grand! Grand, it is! Eh? I'm Brandon. I'm the Pyramid King, which means I'm in charge here. Most people call me the chief! You coming here means you have that much confidence in yourself, am I right? Hahahah! This should be exciting! Now, then! Bring your courage to our battle!" Brandon said. 

Ash's desire? To make Brandon pay for all the stuff he had put inside the pyramid. Articuno's (Moves: Ice Beam, Toxic, Protect, Reflect; Item: Leftovers; Ability: Pressure) only reliable moves were Toxic and Reflect to use aganist Azumarill. Brandon commanded Articuno to use Toxic first, but the Poison-type move missed. Reflect was used to increase its, and its teammates, defense for a while, but a critical hit Play Rough, an Aqua Jet, and a regular Play Rough eradicated it. 

Zapdos (Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Peck, Heat Wave, and Hidden Power Ice; Item: Life Orb; Ability: Pressure) was another legendary bird! A hit from Thunderbolt would be the end of Azumarill. However, Aqua Jet+Play Rough saved her. 

Three seconds after Moltres (Moves: Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Solarbeam, and Hidden Power Ice; Item: Salac Berry; Ability: Pressure) was entered in battle, Reflect support vanished. Sunny Day could be used to lower Aqua Jet's damage. But's Azumarill Aqua Jet launched fast towards it, fainting it. 

"Remarkable! Yes, it's grand, indeed! Young explorer! You've bested me through and through! Here! I want you to have this!" Brandon then rewarded Ash a Brave Symbol. "Ah, yes! It just goes to show that I have much to learn still! May our paths cross again! Farewell for now, young explorer!" 

"Our paths may never cross again, dude! And how did you obtain legendary Pokemon!?" 

"Three years ago, I was saved by them from a heavy snowstorm in Snowpoint City. They've befriended me ever since," Brandon replied. 

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Battle Pike... (11:05 a.m.)

Scary place! The Battle Pike was a long pike in the design of a Seviper! Inside of it were twenty-one rooms, seven sets of three. One of the following eight events in any room would occur: a single battle, a double battle with a trainer employee, a single battle and healing; the winner getting their Pokemon healed by a Nurse Joy, wild Pokemon (Seviper, Milotic, Dusclops, Electrode, Breloom, or Wobbuffet), no event, Kirlia or Dusclops surprise attacking one or two of Ash's Pokemon with a status condition, one or two of Ash's Pokemon getting healed, or three of Ash's Pokemon getting healed. Frightening, but this wasn't the hardest facility . 

Ash's team for this facility were Choice Scarf Hydreigon, Choice Band Flygon, and Life Orb Azumarill. Hydreigon could outspeed Electrode to avoid a possible paralysis condition, and he could beat Wobbuffet and Milotic without getting touched by Mirror Coat. An extra boost of Flygon's Earthquake and Outrage could beat a wild Pokemon and a trainer's Pokemon in a hit or two, and Azumarill could use her amazing combos to laugh at any Pokemon. 

Second room= an employee with no Pokemon. Sixth room= a Nurse Joy. Seventh room= a Dusclops! Azumarill and Hydreigon got frozen! An employee standing the in left corner of the room apologized to Ash, but Ash scowled at her as he left the room. That didn't look good!

Tenth room= a trainer! Ash had no choice but to battle her to proceed. Ash didn't know what Pokemon the trainer had, but if she had a Fairy, Flying, or levitating Pokemon, he'd lose Flygon. However, Butterfree (Moves: Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Psychic; Item: Focus Band; Ability: Compoundeyes), Ledian (Moves: Reflect, Light Screen, Mach Punch, and Bug Buzz; Item: Light Clay; Ability: Iron Fist), and Diggersby (Moves: Earthquake, Quick Attack, Superpower, and Ice Punch; Item: Choice Band; Ability: Huge Power) got owned by Choice Band Outrage.

Fourteenth room= A Nurse Joy! But which one was it!? It was the one that could heal two Pokemon, but Azumarill wasn't healed; the rules for those Nurse Joys were to choose Pokemon at random. That was a big blow to Ash because Azumarill was a mega key player for hard challenges like this one. 

Eighteen room= a wild Wobbuffet! Easy peasy! Twentieth room= a trainer with a Nurse Joy! Hydreigon's Draco Meteor eliminated Dragonite (Moves: Outrage, Surf, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt; Item: Persim Berry; Ability: Inner Focus), but not Altaria (Moves: Dragonbreath, Dazzling Gleam, Aerial Ace, and Agility; Item: Pecha Berry: Ability: Natural Cure). Dazzling Gleam and Altaria's laughable special attack couldn't knock Hydreigon out, costing humming peng a chance of pulling off a huge upset over the superior Dragon monster. 

Hitmontop's (Moves: Fake Out, Mach Punch, Sucker Punch, and Bulldoze; Item: Dark Gem; Ability: Technician) vile Mach Punch made Hydreigon's last hurrah. Mach Punch did okay damage to Flygon, but Outrage occurred more to Hitmontop, prevailing over the capoeira Fighting-type. 

Healed! 

While Ash moved towards the secret room, an employee informed him that "From every path I sense a dreadful presence", hinting that the secret room had someone special in it, and that special someone was none other than Pike Queen Lucy.

"I am the law here... For I am the Pike Queen Lucy... You already know it, but to advance, you must defeat me... I'm not one for idle chatter. Hurry. Come on... Your luck... I hope you didn't use it all up here..." that was a partially creepy speech from Lucy, but her Pokemon were almost as ferocious and intelligent as Ash's. 

Hydreigon failed to flinch Milotic (Moves: Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Hidden Power Electric, and Recover; Item: Scope Lens, Ability: Marvel Scale), and because of that, Milotic's Blizzard froze him, a terrible scene for Ash. Another Blizzard? Knock out, not a miss. Milotic nearly hit Azumarill with Hidden Power Electric, then the latter's Play Rough collapsed the 20'04 gargantuan. 

Azumarill charged at Seviper (Gunk Shot, Earthquake, Flamethrower, and Aqua Tail; Item: Choice Scarf; Ability: Shed Skin) with Aqua Jet, but a rare miss costed Azumarill, getting knocked out by Seviper's Gunk Shot, the best Poison move in terms of power. Using it on Flygon, a half-Ground type, would be dumb, yes, but inflicting a poison status on Flygon could give Seviper's final partner a better chance of defeating him. 

Seviper got owned by Outrage, however. Gyarados (Moves: Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Crunch, and Dragon Dance; Item: Wacan Berry; Ability: Intimidate)! Had Ash ordered Flygon to use Earthquake instead of Outrage, Lucy would automatically win. But the worse part about this matchup was Outrage's aftermath and Gyarados' Intimidate and Ice Fang. 

Gyarados got hit, but the damage didn't reach 50% or more. A confused Flygon barely dodged Ice Fang, but the next Outrage didn't score a critical hit on the sea dragon. Gyarados somehow managed to chomp the three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end, but the battle kept going! The confusion effect finally went against Flygon, but that part couldn't end the battle! Crunch's accuracy was better than Ice Fang. However, Flygon evaded it! The clutches of confusion finally worn off, putting Ash over this ridiculously tough trainer. 

"What an epic choke job that was, you choker! You suck!" aside from the "You suck" part, Ash calling Lucy a choker wasn't really an insult. Lucy had a 97.5% change of winning when Flygon was confused, but a miraculous comeback from the dragonfly halted it. 

"...You, I won't forget..." Lucy said, giving Ash her Luck Symbol. "Ever... Disappear already..." 

"I never knew your butt was going to be that sore, Lucy!" Ash joked; he had already known about Lucy's persona. 

Battle Arena... (2:00 p.m.)

This horrifying place was equivalent to the infernal regions, being the hardest facility to overcome. This stupid place was about three important aspects: Mind, Pokemon on their offensive style, Skill, accuracy, and Body, the amount of HP remaining at the end of the twentieth count compared to their amount at the start of the first. Using Fake Out, Protect, Detect, or Endure could deduct one point from the Mind aspect, and Counter, Mirror Coat, Bide, and non-attacking moves were out of its bubble, giving the Pokemon zero points. Skill was the worst of the three because a miss could cause the trainer two points, making Azumarill's combos unproductive. But if the opposing Pokemon were to be defeated quickly, Azumarill could avoid that penalty. Interestingly, if both Pokemon would somehow tie, they'd lose. 

Speed was obligatory for Ash, so Choice Scarf Hydreigon, no-item Heliolisk, and Azumarill were picked. Twenty-eight battles! Could Ash beat them all to face the Arena Tycoon? He did! None of them weren't hard! 

Greta. That blonde was unequivocally reprehensible. Her Pokemon had the moves and items to stall and faint their opponents, and her churlish attitude towards others had the word "bitch" written all over her. A lot had said that she could easily beat any Elite Four and Champion with or without her own rules. 

"Wait, are you the challenger? Is this right? Hmm... Hmhm... I don't know how to say it, but... To put it bluntly, you look pretty weak. Are you sure you're up for me? Hmm... Well, all right! We'll take things easy to start with! Okay! Let's see you ignite my passion for battle!" that tone! Realistically, Ash and Greta would be a cute couple, but Ash thought that Greta was unattractive. 

Greta's first Pokemon was Umbreon (Moves: Body Slam, Confuse Ray, Psychic, and Rest; Item: Chesto Berry; Ability: Synchronize)! Hydreigon's Superpower smacked Umbreon, taking away 36% of his health. Next, Hydreigon got paralyzed, not being able to counterattack with Superpower. Umbreon done another Body Slam before using Rest to get healed and eating the Chesto Berry to wake up. 

Whistle! 

Hydreigon: Mind: X, Skill: X, and Body: X. Umbreon: Mind: O, Skill: O, and Body: O. Umbreon was the winner! Could Heliolisk stop this Dark-type? Heliolisk barely hit Umbeon with Focus Blast, then he dodged Body Slam. But fter that, the roles reversed, Focus Blast missing and Body Slam making contact. 

Whistle! 

Heliolisk: Mind: Tie, Skill: Tie, and Body: O. Umbreon: Mind: Tie, Skill: Tie, Body: X. Whew! Heracross (Moves: Endure, Reversal, Megahorn, and Rock Tomb; Item: Salac Berry; Ability: Swarm) was evil, too! Heliolisk gave the single horn rhinoceros beetle a paralysis effect, but shortly after that, a delicious Megahorn against Heliolisk ended him. 

Heracross used Endure, surviving Aqua Jet, increasing Reversal's power to the max, activating the Salac Berry. But that ended up as a waste of time as Azumarill won the fight with the same move. Azumarill had to end Breloom (Moves: Spore, Focus Punch, Seed Bomb, and Rock Tomb; Item: Focus Sash; Ability: Effect Spore) so Ash could never face this extremely unpleasant challenge again. 

Breloom's Seed Bombs missed Azumarill, causing his Focus Sash to ,after getting assaulted by Play Rough. But Azumarill ended up with a paralysis status, a shocked!. More Seed Bombs gotdodged, but hardly. Then, bam! An Aqua Jet towards the face! 

"Gaaah! You cheated!" Greta whined. 

Would you like some cheese with that whine? Oh, that's right! I forgot to buy some! I'll give it to you later!" Ash taunted, putting his Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

Greta struck Ash's groin several times before kicking his chin and putting her Guts Symbol on Ash's chest. "Arrrgh! This is so infuriating! If we ever battle again, I won't lose! Don't you forget it! Bye-bye!" Greta whined again.

Ash guffawed, getting up. "What a crybaby! And why would I come back to this stinkin' place!? This place looks boring, your employees look bored, your trainers suck, the rules of this place are beyond dumb, your hair looks like it was made out of vomit, and your outfit looks generic as hell! Peace!" Ash said before running away from Greta.

"He's so cute, but... ugh! Strong, too!" Greta thought. 

Route 114... (6:10 p.m.; flight travel)

Ash spotted May and Max looking at someone standing on a small bridge above water. "Who's her?" Ash asked, distracting them.

"Zinnia. We can't stand her!" May replied. 

"Why?" Ash asked.

"She constantly whines about losing her "Aster" in a tragic accident. No one cares. Really," Max replied. 

"She needs to learn how to get the hell over it for Christ's sake! Us humans die every minute! That's how the world goes!" May said. 

"I'll use my Hydreigon to scare the pants off her! He loves terrifying humans and smaller Pokemon with scare tactics!" Ash said. 

"Yeah, go for it!" Max said. 

"Scare her good, Hydreigon!" May said, caresssing Hydreigon. 

Hydreigon's scare tactic was him comes towards Zinnia very fast, making her scream and fall. Her expression had Ash, May, and Max laughing like they hadn't seen anything funny in ages, but it was funny. As Zinnia got back on land, Max and May confronted her, then May punched. Zinnia fell back into the water. 

"Move on already! No one wants to hear your sob story anymore!" May said. 

"You tell her, sis!" Max said. 

"Nice move, May! I gotta get going!" Ash said. 

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"To Sinnoh! The Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champion, and Frontier Brains are already beaten here!" Ash said before flying away.

"Good luck!" May said as she and Max waved good-bye. Then, she saw Zinnia trying to get up before kicking her. "Stay down, bitch!"

Twinleaf Town... (8:00 a.m.; flight travel)

"Gimme your money, lady!" Ash tried to rob Johanna. 

"I'm not in the mood for childish games. Go find some kids to play with," Johanna said. 

"Don't make him eat you!" Ash said, releasing Charizard.

Johnna sighed, giving. Ash $200. "There goes the rest of my paycheck... At least I get paid in the next two days..." Johanna didn't need to drive to her job because it was a mile away, and she had plenty of food and water to eat and drink.

Canalave's Gym... (6:25 p.m.)

Ash would've come to the Gym's city earlier by flying, but him exploring through Twinleaf Town, Route 201, Verity Lakefront, Sandgem Town, Route 219, Route 220, Route 221, Route 202, Jubilife City, Route 218, and Canalave City, and training his team at almost every route were good decisions, wanting to know everything about this region. The place he had liked the most was Jubilife City because of its atmosphere, staying there for three hours. And during those three hours, he had eaten a tower of pancakes with syrup in a restaurant called "Feast on!", owning random teenagers and kids in arcade challenges at "Arcade Haven", harassing and robbing people in alleys, getting away from the cops, and many more!

"Have you defeated my son, Roark, yet?" Byron asked.

"I've yet to face anyone in this region, dude! But whoever your son is, I'll pulverize him!" Ash said. 

"Please take him lightly. He still has a lot to learn," Bryon suggested. 

"Must be a greenhorn trainer. But other than him, let's see if your Steel Pokemon can last long against my Mega Charizard Y!" Ash said. 

EVERY Pokemon of his had Sturdy, and two of them had a Custap Berry, making him a tougher version of Jasmine. Mega Charizard Y couldn't burn Magnezone, but Magnezone's Thunderbolt took him down. Hydreigon was now itemless; Magnezone was unsafe against him. After a hit from Dark Pulse, Steelix got a second chance with Gyro Ball, nearly beating the savage beast. Third chance? No! 

Another attempt of flinching failed, losing to Skarmory's Drill Peck. Good 'ol Flygon! He was itemless, too. Flygon's Dragon Claw fainted the low-health Skarmoey. Aggron's Sturdy+Metal Burst combo against Flygon? Disgusting, but useful in intense situations like this one. His Custap Berry activated, beatng Heliolisk with his speedy Earthquake.

Now, the match was even. Seeing a Custap Berry on Bastiodon, Ash changed his mind on saying "Superpower", but "Play Rough+Aqua Jet+Superpower". End.

"You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokemon. In recognition of that power, I give you this," Bryon said, then he gave his Mine Badge to Ash. "If you have the time to look for more trainers to battle, go to Iron Island to face Riley! He's a great trainer!" 

Iron Island... (7:30 p.m.; flight travel)

"I assume you're Riley, man! But hurry up and fight me! It's almost my bedtime!" Ash said. 

"Sounds like you've met Bryon. He's asked me to become a Gym Leader, but there's his son, Roark, to consider. Before we battle, I'd like to add this: Don't underestimate me as a trainer," Riley said. 

Riley's Absol was a harsh little Pokemon. Super-high attack, Swords Dance, Sucker Punch, Night Slash, Superpower, Super Luck, Scope Lens, distasteful! But Absol lost to Azumarill, a better Pokemon. Azumarill vs. Metagross part 4! Agility+Thunder Punch foiled Aqua Jet+Superpower, getting Ash's most problematic Pokemon out of the way. 

Metagross threw Ice Punch towards Hydreigon's gut, but the machine couldn't freeze him, ending up losing. Lucario with Extremespeed!? The slower Hydreigon couldn't faint the Anubis look-a-like with Superpower, then he lost after being once. Because Heliolisk was so hyper, he had a higher chance of beating Lucario than his partners. 

Heliolisk used his Thunderbolt five inches away from a running Lucario, almost touching the canine's long right ear. Then, Ash and Riley instructed both of their Pokemon to use their fighting moves simultaneously. Lucario rushed towards Heliolisk, hoping to hit him with Close Combat. But Heliolisk released Focus Blast just in time, hitting Lucario, falling to the electric lizard, who had more battle experience than him. 

Hidden Power Ice touched Focus Sash Salamence, allowing the Dragon-type to safely use Dragon Dance. But Salamence's Outrage missed, a staggered moment. Heliolisk's Thunderbolt. Gone Salamence's other moves, Hydro Pump and Fire Blast, had worse accuracy than Outrage, but they would've done less damage against Heliolisk anyway. 

Heliolisk 's Focus Blast couldn't make contact with Ursaring, making the former very mad! Ursaring's Return couldn't contact angry lizard, getting blasted by Focus Blast moments later. But Ursaring was stilll looking at him! Another miss from Ursaring, then another hit from Heliolisk. End.

"I wouldn't have underestimated you as a trainer if your Pokemon had beaten mine four out of six or better! Try harder next time!" Ash said. 

"You're as good as the Champion, if not better... Who are you?" 

"The greatest trainer in the whole friggin' world!" Ash replied. 

Oreburgh's Gym... (9:20 a.m.)

"At least this Gym ain't a museum! If it were a museum, I'd ruin it!" Ash said. 

"Why on earth would you think of a bad thing like that?" Roark asked.

"'Cuz some geek-bait in Rustboro City had a Gym as a museum, and it looked like crap! Man, you should've seen the look on her face when I had damaged her crap!" Ash replied. 

"That's so mean..." Roark said. 

"Wow, dude. You sound like a pantywaist. No wonder your father wanted me to take you lightly," Ash said. 

Roark clenched his teeth, making a fist. "I'm not weak! I'll show you how much of a badass trainer I am!" Roark was inferior compared to other common trainers in this region, and he couldn't handle the truth on Bryon saying that he needed much more to learn. 

Roark's Sudowoodo, Gigalith, and Golem all had Sturdy, a Choice Band, and Explosion, and his Rampardos had a Choice Scarf, which shows that he was taking a non-serious opinion way too far. Azumarill couldn't lower Sudowoodo's attack with Play Rough! Then, a Wood Hammer to her face, nothing to laugh at! Sudowoodo against Hydreigon went on for four seconds. Gigalith got flinched before losing, making his trainer's blood boil. But deja vu couldn't support Hydreigon, being trounced by Golem's violent Explosion. 

Rampardos' attack was monstrous, and his Head Smash could wreck non-Fighting/Ground/Steel Pokemon! Apart from Head Smash, Rampardos could use Zen Headbutt, Ice Punch, and Earthquake to beat those troubling types. His defense wasn't exactly like a generic fully-evolved Pokemon's average to hugely defense, making him bait for other Pokemon with Mach Punch, Vacuum Wave, Aqua Jet, and Bullet Punch. 

But that wasn't the biggest problem. His speed was low. The faster Flygon defeated the hard-hitting Pachycephalosauridae. 

"Grrrr... How embarassing... Whatever... Next time, I'd like to challenge you to a Fossil-digging race underground. I'm better than anyone at that game," Roark said. 

"Go find someone else to accept your challenge! I'll never accept it!" Ash said. 

Eterna Forest... (1:00 p.m.)

"Excuse me, sir!" Cheryl stopped Ash from walking. 

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled.

"My name's Cheryl. And you are...?" 

"Your mama!" Ash replied. 

"Whatever your name is, I'm sincerely glad to meet you. Please do a big favor. I want to get through this forest, but I'm afraid of doing it alone. I've heard that there is a sinister group of people called Team Galactic about. I think there'd be safety in numbers. Please, may I go through with you?" 

"Don't you have Pokemon!?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but they were left at home hours ago..." Cheryl replied. 

Ash sighed. "Follow me..." Ash said. 

"I think it'd be better if we hold hands!" Cheryl suggested, gripping Ash's right hand.

"Next time, don't leave your Pokemon!" Ash said, walking with Cheryl.

"Speaking of which, could we have a Pokemon battle outside of Eterna City after going through the forest together? Cheryl asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"I should warn you, my Pokemon can be quite rambunctious. By the way, Team Galactic's goal is to recreate the entire universe," Cheryl replied. 

"Haha! These nerdy goals from nerdy teams are beyond preposterous! Don't be afraid of them!" Ash said. 

Near the exit... (1:30 p.m.)

"Oh! There's the exit! I'm so relieved... We finally got here. I would've never been able to get through this by myself. Thank you so much!" Cheryl said before kissing Ash's forehead.

"How far is your house?" Ash asked.

"Very far," Cheryl replied. 

"We'll ride there!" Ash said. 

Outside Eterna Forest... (2:00 p.m.)

"Let's fight, shall we?" Ash said as he and Cheryl got off Hydreigon.

Being a Dark-type, Hydreigon faced Hariyama. Draco Meteor summoned from the sky, hitting the sumo wrestler. The brutal Close Combat from Hariyama fainted the brutal Pokemon in a single shot. Being low on health, Azumarill's Aqua Jet lost the sumo wrestler's consciousness. Not Wobbuffet again! Every Wobbuffet had Counter, and Mirror Coat, so Ash's plan was to make Azumarill use Return to prevent Counter from fainting her because the more damage being taken away from Wobbuffet, the worse for Azumarill. 

That sequence commenced. Then, Wobbuffet suffered a defeat, after being Play Rough'ed. The final three Pokemon, Drifblim, Wailord, and Blissey, got Play Rough'ed, too, obliterating Cheryl's statement about them being uncontrollably exuberant. 

"Striking the right balance of offense and defense... It's not easy to do. Being a trainer isn't easy. The more you battle, the more you discover. But, you know? I love Pokemon for that, too! If you'd like, I'll take you to Eterna's Gym," Cheryl said. 

"Take me to a Pokemon Center first! I'm almost out of Revives!" Ash said. 

Eterna's Gym... (2:20 p.m.)

"Ghosts are prohibited from fighting in this Gym!" Gardenia was afraid of ghosts. 

"I ain't got ghosts, ya fat chicken!" Ash informed. 

"Oh, good!" Gardenia said. 

Ash raised his eyebrows and pointed at Gardenia. "IS THAT A MEGA GENGAR BEHIND YOU!?" Ash shierked. 

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Gardenia screamed, running past Ash. 

Ash rolled on the floor, laughing.

Gardenia turned around, glaring at Ash. "That was execrable, you punk!" Gardenia said. 

Ash stopped laughing, getting up. "Grow some spine! But I'll tell you what's scarier! MEGA CHARIZARD Y! It'll roast your Grass types good!" Ash said. 

"Unless they put it to sleep, paralyze it, or beat it with Hidden Power Rock or Stone Edge!" Gardenia said. 

Gardenia's plans on stopped Mega Charizard Y fell flat overall. Cherrim, Torterra, and Roserade didn't have a chance of hitting him with their moves. Even Bellossom, who had Chlorophyll, an ability that could boost the users speed twice under harsh sunlight, couldn't outrun him because her normal speed stat was naturally low. Jumpluff, who was out first, was the only Pokemon that could outrun him, but her missing Sleep Powder had squandered the team's chances on defeating it. 

"I'll take that!" Ash said, snatching Gardenia's badge from her hand.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Route 206... (4:10 p.m.)

"Why are you hanging around with that dork, little pink-haired girl!?" Ash asked, interrupting Maylene and Candice's conversation.

"Umm, do I know you?" Maylene said confusingly.

"No, but you're better off with someone else!" Ash said, glaring at Candice. "I mean, just look at that clown! She has pig-tails for Christ's sake, her face looks hideous (not really), she wears ugly shoes, her shoes are so friggin' ugly, and she dresses like a straight-up dunderhead! Seriously, what's the big deal with that sweater around her midriff!? To make a fool out of herself!? God, I hate her so much!" Ash ranted.

"First of all, you're a big fat meanie for saying those horrible things about me! And second, I live in Snowpoint City, hence the sweater around me!" Candice said. 

"But you still look stupid, and I bet you're the stupidiest person on the planet!" Ash said. 

"Candice is not stupid! She's a smart Gym Leader! I really admire her! She's so studious! She wanted to practice against me to learn about the Fighting type! It's because the Ice type matches up badly against the Fighting type!" Maylene said. 

"But what about Fairy, Psychic, and Flying type Pokemon, or other types of Pokemon with Fairy, Psychic, and Flying moves!? What about the recommendation of moves for your Fighting types to go up against them, and the recommendation of training method to dodge them!? Why haven't she taught you about those things, too, and more Pokemon-related things for that matter!? A smart and studious trainer should simultaneously teach inexperience trainers about everything under the Pokemon world, not just a few things!" Ash said.

"Well, we've met each other two weeks ago, and she did teach me a few things besides Fighting types..." Maylene said.

"Don't say anything else to him, Maylene! His big fat mouth will be shut after my Pokemon squash his!" Candice said. 

"She'll get crushed bad, Maylene! Just watch and learn!" Ash said. 

A few minutes later...

Candice had gotten crushed, but in a quick and repellent fashion; Flygon and his persona had treated Weavile, Mamoswine, Abomasnow, Froslass, and Glaceon like feebleminded Pokemon.

"Humph!" Candice said, crossing her arms, closing her eyes.

"Y-You're an amazing, trainer!" Maylene said. 

"If you're a Gym Leader, let me beat you!" Ash said. 

"I am... But... I don't think I'm ready... I was swept by my last opponent..." Maylene said. 

"Just do your best for crying out loud!" Ash yelled.

"Okay..." Maylene said, not feeling like battling against a trainer.

More minutes later...

Maylene's Pokemon's, Meditite, Machoke, and Lucario, performance against Azumarill were god-awful. Experts were wrong about Roark being the weakest common trainer in Sinnoh because they haven't been paying attention to Maylene a lot more than him. At least Roark had put up a fairly-decent fight against Ash.

"I shall admit defeat... You are much too strong," Maylene said, putting up her Pokemon.

"If you're going to ask me to help you learn a lot about Pokemon, I say piss off and let another great trainer do all the work!" Ash said before noticing something on Maylene. "What the heck is that around your neck?"

"Candice's platinum necklace," Maylene replied.

"Take it off and never wear it again!" Ash demanded.

"Why would you say that? It's beautiful." 

"It's not beautiful! It's garbage! If you keep it while hanging around with Candice, the idiot, I can assure you that virgins will see you girls as mass murderers and a lesbian couple, and they'll make a video game or movie called "Platinum Thieves" where you two, the main characters, have a disgusting villa as a hideout and a fetish for murdering people with platinum items! Even worse, hecklers will heckle you girls for hours, leading to insanity! I've heard this kind of bad stuff on the news!" Ash lied. 

"Oh, my!" Maylene said, taking off the platinum necklace, giving it to Candice.

"Why did you do that, Maylene? He's just bluffing!" Candice said. 

"Sorry, Candice, but I think it's best for me to see another trainer. Farewell..." Maylene said before handing Ash a Cobble Badge badge and sprinting south. 

"Thanks a lot, pal!" Candice said in a sarcastic tone. 

"You're welcome! Oh, and my badge, please?" Ash said. 

At the very end of Wayward Cave.. (5:00 p.m.)

"What brings a puny little girl like you here?" Ash asking Mira a question.

"Mira was searching for items for my Pokemon, and then I got lost... Mira is so scared... Please! Please take me to the exit!" Mira replied. She was known for referring to herself in the third person; using her own name instead of saying "I".

"Here's a deal: After we leave this cave, you will battle me!" Ash said. 

"Mira agrees!" Mira said. 

Route 206... (5:22 p.m.)

"Mira specializes in Pokemon with high special attack! Mira's opponent better have Pokemon with high special defense!" Mira said. 

High special attack? How nasty! Porygon-Z's item was a Choice Scarf, its ability was Adaptability, and one of its four moves was Hyper Beam. Definitely nasty. Azumarill couldn't knock it out with Aqua Jet, but she came close of getting touched by its Hyper Beam before beating the virtual foe. A Magnezone without Sturdy!? But its Magnet Pull could trap Steel Pokemon. Aqua Jet+Superpower couldn't beat it because of its great defense, but its disaster Thunderbolt zapped the aqua rabbit.

Togekiss had a better defense stat than two of Mira's other healthy Pokemon combined, and its only non-hitting move could paralyze Azumarill. After an Aqua Jet to the face, Togekiss used Thunder Wave, and then Air Slash, flinching Azumarill. Another flinch initiated, leading Togekiss to its victory over Azumarill. Thunder Wave+Air Slash was a frustrating combo because Serene Grace, Togekiss' ability could double the chance of a move having an additional effect, being above other great combos. A Togekiss' second ability was Hustle. It could increase the user's attack stat by 50%, but lowers the accuracy of the user's physical moves by 20%, making it useful for Togekiss' known physical moves, Extremespeed and Aerial Ace.

Zapped! From Heliolisk! The faster Alakazam demolished Heliolisk with Psychic. His Focus Blast demolished Hydreigon, too! Alakazam's small streak of fainting Ash's Pokemon ended by Flygon after his Hidden Power Ice missed the latter. Gengar, Mira's fifth and final Pokemon, had Dazzling Gleam, a super effective move that could probably faint Flygon. But Gengar ended up missing the dragonfly before getting wrecked by Outrage. 

"Mira lost, but Mira did good! Mira wants to get a lot, lot stronger, like you!" Mira said. 

"You're good for a preteen trainer, short stuff! Too bad you didn't beat me!" Ash said. 

"Mira will beat you one day! You'll see!" Mira said. 

Hearthome City... (7:50 p.m.; the next day)

Ash was going back to Route 208 to go to bed. This city was loved, too. It was home to the Super Contest Hall, a Gym, a Pokemon Fan Club, a Poffin house, among other things. Ash had saw the Gym at 9:05 a.m., but he had chosen to explore through this prodigious city first. He had done more activites here than in Jublife City. The things he had done were skating through 40% of the city with a skate that was stolen, riding a variety of rides in "Hearthome's Carnival" while throwing up on people, disrupting a Pokemon contest by singing dirty lyrics from popular Japanese songs, jumping vehicle to vehicle like a video game character, getting on top of rooftops with Hydreigon, eating free sample foods, and purloining candy. 

Hearthome City... (9:15 a.m.)

"Halt!" a mature looking red-haired woman said to Ash, stopping him. 

"What the heck do you and your sister want with me?" Ash asked.

"This is my daughter, Mars, a Team Galactic commander, and I'm Ariana, a Team Rocket executive. We're here to place you under arrest for violating Team Rocket's rules!" Ariana replied. After Jessie and Giovanni were abashed by Ash and Azumarill, James had made a sketch of Ash before emailing them to other Rockets around Alola, Kalos, Sinnoh, Jotho, Hoenn, Kanto, and Unova and informing about Ash being Rocket's number one prime suspect.

"Oh, criminy! Enough with this team whatever crap! They're lame! And where is Team Galactic's place!? I want a piece of them!" Ash said. 

"Veilstone City, but you're not going there! Instead, you'll wait for a Team Rocket chopper to pick you up at Route 209!" Mars said. 

"Beat me in a double battle first, and I'll surrender! But if I become victorous, take me to Team Galactic's place!" Ash said. 

"Then, get ready to be thrashed!" Mars said. 

"That was one of my lines, Mars! Use your own!" Ariana said, slapping the back of Mars' head. 

"That hurt, mom!" Mars cried.

"Then, be original!" Ariana said. 

Route 209... (9:30 a.m.; flight travel)

Charizard was already out for the Double Battle. But after Roserade was released, Ash changed him into his mega form. Weather Ball hadn't been used in battle yet, but with Mega Charizard Y's Drought in play, this was the perfect time to use it. Ariana's Arbok and Mars' Bronzong got liquidated by Fire Blast and Weather Ball, respectively. Vileplume and Crobat, too. Mars' Purugly damaged Mega Charizard Y, but Ariana's Honchkrow couldn't hit the masked Grass/Poison type with Sucker Punch. Purugly's Thick Fat could boost resistance to Fire and Ice moves, but not to the mega Pokemon's deadly Fire Blast! Honchkrow got victimized by a critical hit Weather Ball, appealing its callous opponent. 

"This can't be!? We lost!? You... you uppity brat!" Mars yelled.

"Tch, you really are strong. If you were to join Team Rocket, you could become an Executive," Ariana said. 

"The kid doesn't look like a trustworthy member of an evil organization, mom. But aside of that, let's see if Jupiter, Saturn, and Master Cyrus could destroy him!" Mars said. 

Veilstone City/Galactic's hideout... (10:20 a.m.; flight travel)

"Who's the dude, Mars?" a Galactic grunt asked.

"A visitor itching for a battle against Master Cyrus, Jupiter, and Saturn," Mars replied. 

"I hate this place already! Move faster!" Ash said. 

"Ah, shut the hell up..." Mars said. 

Cyrus' office... (10:27 a.m.)

"Is he a new recruit, Commander Mars?" Cyrus asked, sitting behind his desk, grading quiz papers with Galactic-related questions and answers. 

"No, Master Cyrus," Mars replied. 

"Then, why is he here?" Cyrus asked.

"To have a battle with you, Saturn, and Jupiter," Mars replied.

"A battle?" Cyrus said, locking eyes with Ash. "Battles are grossly overrated. But a battle between us will happen in the training room. Hear this, too. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world," Cyrus said. 

"Yeah, and your idea sucks!" Ash said.

"...Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world," Cyrus said.

"No, you won't! And again, YOUR IDEA SUCKS!" Ash said. 

"Such a pitifully useless emotion from you... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart. You were compelled to come here by such vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" Cyrus said, more anger towards Ash.

The training room... (10:34 a.m.)

"Unleash your skills, psycho!" Ash said. 

Cyrus' Pokemon weren't that good. Heliolisk's Focus Blast had touched Houndoom, being the first to lose. Cyrus' Honchkrow did not have Sucker Punch, but it would've lost to Heliolisk's Thunderbolt regardless. That happened. Crobat had better speed, and its Cross Poison was its only dependable move against Heliolisk. But Heliolisk eluded it, and Crobat lost. Heliolisk then toasted a Focus Sash-less/Wacan Berry-less Gyarados under three seconds. Ouch. And finally, Weavile lost, after failing to hit and freeze Heliolisk with Ice Punch. 

"You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion towards Pokemon. ...How wasteful... Such emotion are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless as sentimentality. ...But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position..." Cyrus said. 

"Dude, you're the lamest evil leader ever. Aqua, Magma, and Rocket's leader had more sense than you," Ash said. 

"What did we miss?" Jupiter asked, coming in with Saturn. 

"This kid's Heliolisk sweeping Cyrus' squad," Mars replied.

"Heliolisk was on fire," Ariana said. 

Jupiter looked at Heliolisk, Ash, Cyrus, and Cyrus' fainted Pokemon, saying. "For once, you're not a lying sack of crap, Mars. 

"I never lie, you ugly pig!" Mars said. 

"Skank!" Jupiter said. 

"Retard!" Mars countered.

"And did you lose to the kid, too?" Jupiter asked.

"Mom and I were owned bad in a double battle," Mars replied.

"By your logic, Cyrus is pathetically weak like you. Calling your own boss weak. How funny," Jupiter said. 

"Since when did I say that!? Stop making stuff up, whore!" Mars shouted. 

"Using more bad words to act cool infront of mommy, eh? You're pitiful. Saturn. Let's double-team the kid," Jupiter said.

Like Mars, Saturn and Jupiter had Bronzong and Crobat. Heliolisk and Hydreigon dispatched them. Jupiter's Stuntank, her signature Pokemon, got owned by a different move, Draco Meteor, and Saturn's Toxicroak got zapped. 

"Whoa... I didn't expect us to get swept, too..." Saturn said. 

"Meh... I don't really care..." Jupiter said. 

"What a waste... not to use your strength to do bad things! Feh... People like you will never in a million years understand Rocket and Galactic's brilliance! It's too bad... I've really come to respect your strength. Let's escort you outside," Ariana said.

Outside... (10:59 a.m.)

"Forget about our encounter and never see us again," Ariana said. 

"What mom says," Mars couldn't think of a better sentence to say to Ash. 

"The police is coming towards Galactic's hideout!" Ash said, pointing forward. The police and Looker, an international detective, had Charon and a few Galactic grunts in handcuffs for attempting to steal a Lustrous Orb and an Adamant Orb from the Celestic Town Historical Research Center.

"Lousy amateurs..." Ariana said, shaking her head.

"Jupiter getting arrested is fine by me! I'm joining Team Rocket!" Mars said.

"You'll look more stupid in a Rocket uniform. Oh, and I forgot to say this, but this dude named Silver has the same exact style of hair and hair color as you girls do," Ash said. 

"That whiny little brat of a son hates Team Rocket. He's dead to us," Ariana said. 

"Rocket rules!" Mars said. 

Hearthome's Gym... (11:57 a.m.; flight travel)

"It's you!" Ash said, seeing Maylene doing stretch and flex with Fantina. 

"I knew you'd come here!" Maylene said. 

"Bonquer, le visiteur!" Fantina spoke in French. 

"It's "hello" and "visitor" in french. Not only had Fantina taught me a lot of french, but we did a ton of intense training at Route 208 and Route 209, and in this Gym!" Maylene said.

"What's your battle style, Fantina?" Ash asked.

Fantina ended her stretch and flex session with Maylene, replying, "La rapidité, techniques de mémorisation, and la robustesse."

"Quickness, memorization techniques, and strength," Maylene translated. 

"I can overcome her!" Ash said. 

"Vous ne serez pas me battre!" Fantina said. 

"You won't defeat me!" Maylene translated once again. 

Azumarill against a Focus Sash Gengar! Aqua Jet missed, astonishing Azumarill and Ash. Gengar's Sludge Bomb hit Azumarill's face, beating her. The mildly slower Hydreigon fell to the shadow Pokemon's Dazzling Gleam. Ash was stunned to see two of his Pokemon fallen so quickly. Because Gengar had a move, Dazzling Gleam, Flygon was weak against, Flygon got released. Drazzling Gleam missed Flygon, but Outrage missed Gengar!. Another Dazzling Gleam made the dragonfly unconscious. 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! Most Elite Four trainers and champions didn't knock out three of my Pokemon in a row!" Ash said. Fantina was shown as a kick-ass trainer like Ash. Lucky for Maylene, she had come to the right trainer to teach her how to become a great trainer. 

Ash needed a miracle. The Shadow Pokemon's Sludge Bomb couldn't make contact with Heliolisk, and Gengar ended up getting zapped and paralyzed. Down! Five to go! Dusknoir was frightening with his good attack and hefty defenses. Thunderbolt's paralysis condition prevented her from using Earthquake, losing in the next sequence. Fantina's Mismagius was great at dodging. Heliolisk's Thunderbolt missed, then Mismaguis used Hidden Power Fighting, crtiical hit damage.. More frustration from Heliolisk occurred until Mismaguis put him out of his misery. 

"Fantina and her Pokemon are clever, aren't they?" Maylene asked.

"You are right, Maylene, but Fantina will still lose!" Ash replied.

Mega Charizard Y's Drought cut the accuracy from Mismagius's Thunder, but the move still made contact! His Fire Blast saved him as it critical hit'd Mismagius. Jellicent's HP and special defenses helped her survive against a Solarbeam, then she retaliated with Surf. Roserade was the only one left; she didn't have an item on her, which was good because Ash didn't know what Fantina's remaining Pokemon were.

Rosarade fainted the floating Nuraihyon with Grass Knot. Enough said. Drifblim, a hot air balloon Pokemon. Roserade flung Weather Balls towards Drifblim's short, red extrusion, persisting Ash's hopes of making an amazing comeback. One more Pokemon to go! Who was it? Spiritomb! It's only weakness was fairy. 

It was heavy, too. Roserade evaded her Sucker Punch, a super lucky relief for Ash. Grass Knot scored a critical hit, but it wasn't enough. Spiritomb finally hit Roserade with Sucker Punch, but the damage was 75%, being 25% away from Ash's first loss. Roserade used Grass Knot again, but Spiritomb surprisingly dodged it, after hopping to her left. Spiritomb's third Sucker Punch almost touched Roserade's red bonquet, then Grass Knot concluded the super intense fight. 

"What a comeback! What a battle!" Maylene thought that the battle between Ash and Fantina was noteworthy and emotional. 

"I've choked. But our battle was one of breathtaking beauty!" Fantina said. 

"You and your Pokemon almost gave me a heart attack, you old wench! But you're the toughest trainer I've ever fought. You're definitely the right trainer to help Maylene become an uncompromising trainer. I'm looking forward to having a rematch with her," Ash said. 

"Et ce sera aussi bon que notre correspondance!" Fantina said.

"And it'll be as good as our match!" Maylene said. 

"I also happen to be a contest expert! That's why I dress this way! Are you interested in battling against me and two more competitors in a contest battle?" 

"Contest battles are for nerds, so no!" Ash rejected. 

"D'accord, mais vous allez passer à côté de tout le plaisir!" Fantina said. 

"Okay, but you're going to miss out on all the fun!" Maylene said. 

"I ain't missin' out on nothin'!" Ash said. 

Pastoria's Gym... (4:42 p.m.)

"Welcome! I don't get challenged very often! The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader! That's right, I'm Crasher Wake! My Pokemon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them, and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let us get it done!" Crasher Wake's Gym was compulsive. It had a wrestling ring acting as a battlefield, a rectangular pool of water surrounding outside the ring, and wrestling-related stuff hanging on his walls, including a frame of him locking another wrestler's head in a submission hold. 

Heliolosk easily defeated Gyarados and Quaqsire., but a Waterfall from Floatzel flinched him before falling to another one. Azumarill handled the watery weasel. 

Sunyshore's Gym... (9:06 a.m.)

Volkner sighed. "A challenger... How boring..." Volkner said. 

"Why the emo voice, dude?" Ash asked.

"No worthy challengers had come here in a while... My matches against them have all been boring matches... I didn't break a sweat beating them..." Volkner then sighed again. "If I find you to be weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League... I hope you're the trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle..." Volkner replied.

"I'll show you fun!" Ash said. 

A few minutes later...

Flygon squashing Jolteon, Luxray, Electrivire, Raichu, and Electrode, all with Ice moves, was fun for Ash, but not for Volkner. 

"Trounced by one Pokemon... I'm still depressed..." Volkner said.

"If you're that depressed, just end it!" Ash suggested.

"That'd be a dick move, so no... My prediction: You'll annihilate the Elite Four and Champion... You heard it from me..." Volkner said. 

"Nice prediction!" Ash said.

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be one of the best chapters I've ever written in an alternate universe story.


	10. Chapter 10

Victory Road... (11:24 a.m.)

Ash gasped in horror, after seeing Marley. "Good god, you look ugly!" Ash insulted.

"...Oh, you. I'm getting to dislike you a little," Marley said. 

"But we just met! Look, if you don't have Pokemon, take a hike!" Ash said. 

"...Oh? A battle? With me? Unless you help me get through this tunnel, I won't fight," Marley said. 

"Come on, but you're not holding my hand! Get some facial plastic surgery first, and then I'll hold it!" Ash said. 

"Such cruel words..." Marley said.

"Yeah, and?" Ash said. 

Near the exit... (11:43 a.m.)

"This is it. There's a stone tablet ahead... I wanted to see the Pokemon that visits, that's all... ...I appreciate your escorting me... ...Just a little..." Marley said. 

Route 224/Near the stone tablet and Shaymin... (11:48 a.m.)

"I... I don't like to talk... I choose my words carefully, but they may still hurt someone accidentally... When I think of that, I clam up... That's why I think this certain Pokemon is so wonderful. It's a Pokemon that conveys the feelings of gratitude in a nice way... And the stone tablet... It has a strange feel to it... Now, it's you against me... I'll do my best," Marley said. 

Ninjask was the fastest Pokemon in the world, but the scariest part about him was his ability, Speed Boost. However, having an average attack with bad defenses was a curse. Ninjask didn't have trouble dodging Azumarill's Aqua Jet and hitting her with Aerial Ace. Azumarill got hit again, almost losing to this troubling cicada. After two lucky dodges in a row, Azumarill hit Ninjask, beating him. Electrode got beaten by Aqua Jet+Play Rough, but the damage recoil from Azumarill's Life Orb fainted her. 

Ash met a Crobat yet again, but it wasn't as bad as encountering hundreds of Zubats at Mt. Moon. Crobat's Brave Bird came close into fainting Hydreigon, but the latter's Draco Meteor fainted Crobat. Hydreigon vs. Weavile ended up briefly, after Weavile hurled a chunk of ice towards Hydreigon's face. Flygon avoided Ice Shard before smacking the weasel demon with Superpower. Flygon couldn't trigger Earthquake on Arcanine because of Arcanine's Extremespeed. Another Extremespeed ended the dragonfly. 

With a Choice Scarf on her, Roserade fired Sludge Bombs like bullets, but neither bomb couldn't touch the 6'3 canine. After being touched, Roserade acted very crazy, finally beating Arcanine. 

"...I might like battling with you. ...Just a little. Only a tiny bit," Marley said. 

"I've encountered so many weirdos in my journey! But you're not the weirdest!" Ash said. 

Sinnoh's Pokemon League/First room... (1:11 p.m.)

"My Mega Charizard Y will fry your bugs, bug boy!" Unlike Bugsy's Gym, Aaron's room wasn't creepy. It had a variety of bug Pokemon on each wall. 

"It's good to meet a challenger. I'm Aaron of the Elite Four! Oh, I should explain, I'm a huge fan of bug Pokemon. Bug Pokemon are nasty-mean, and yet they're beautiful, too.. Would you like to know why I take on challengers here, in this room? It's because I want to become perfect, just like my bug Pokemon! Okay! Let me take you on!" Aaron said.

Yanmega shielded himself with Detect before getting a speed boost. Then, he used Ancientpower, raising his attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed all at once. But because the move was very weak and because of Mega Charizard Y's good special defense, Mega Charizard Y did not lose. Yanmega got fried. Scizor's Bullet Punch took down Mega Charizard Y, but Hydreigon's Fire Blast defeated him. Heracross got burnt, activating Guts. Then, he jabbed Hydreigon with Megahorn, getting an easy win. 

But Azumarill wasn't an easy opponent to beat. He struggled to touch Azumarill with Facade before losing. Vespiquen failed to evade Azumarill's Play Rough and heal with Heal Order, disappointing herself. Drapion survived Aqua Jet+Play Rough before damaging and poisoning Azumarill with Cross Poison, but a critical hit would've defeated the aqua rabbit. Since Drapion was Aaron's only conscious Pokemon, it had to rely on dodging with great effort. But his poor dodging skills made him lose against Azumarill. 

"I lost with the most beautiful and toughest of the bug Pokemon... We lost because I wasn't good enough... That's it! Back to training camp! Let's hear it from me! No... That was wrong... Anyway... Go on to the next room! Three trainers are waiting for you. They are all tougher than me," Aaron said.

Second room... (1:24 p.m.)

"Well, well. You're quite the adorable trainer, but you've also got a spine. Ahaha! I'm Bertha. I have a preference for Ground type Pokemon. Well, would you show this old lady how much you've learned?" Bertha said. 

"Oh, I'll show you, old hag!" Ash said. 

A few minutes later

He did. Roserade had control through the whole battle by defeating Whiscash, Gliscor, Hippowdon, Golem, and Rhyperior. 

"You're quite something, youngster. I like how you and your Pokemon earned the win by working as one. That's what makes you so strong. The trainer in the next room is a much more formidable opponent. However, I think you can go as far as you desire," Bertha said.

Third room... (1:31 p.m.)

"Ronald Mcdonald is part of Sinnoh's Elite Four!?" Ash was saying that because of the color of Flint's afro. 

"We look nothing alike, kiddo! Let Flint see how hot your spirits burn!" Flint said. 

A few minutesl later...

Houndoom, Flareon, Rapidash, Infernape, and Magmortar were all washed away by Aqua Jet. Weak. 

"...Whew... Burnt right down to cinders..." Flint said. 

Fourth room... (1:37 p.m.)

"Ah, you timed your arrival well. I've just finished reading a book, you see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucian. I am a user of the Psychic type. I must say, you've already proven yourself to be outstanding by coming this far. They say I am the toughest of the Elite Four. I'm afraid I will have to go all out against you to live up to that reputation," Lucian said. 

A few minutes later...

Choice Scarf Hydreigon had beaten all of Lucian's Pokemon! Espeon, Alakazam, and Bronzong were knocked out after one Dark Pulse, but Mr. Mime and Gallade had taken a hit before fainting. 

"I see. You getting past the three beforeme was no fluke. Your power is real. But. You're not done with the Pokemon League. There remains the Champion. I should warn you-the Champion is far stronger than the Elite Four. Now, go on. Step through the doorway to your final battle. As for myself, I'll be reading books until the next challenger arrives. That will calm my nerves, so that I may deal with all situations without panicking," Lucian said. 

Final room... (1:49 p.m.)

"Are you a pedophile, blonde!?" Ash asked, seeing Dawn and Cynthia together, glaring at the latter.

"N-No," Cynthia replied. 

"Then, why the friggin' hell are you hanging around with a little girl, you sick freak!?" Ash asked.

"Dawn and I are friends. I'd never do anything to harm her," Cynthia replied.

"Why the nervous look, pedo!? Are you thinking about doing some sick stuff against her, you friggin' pedo!?" Ash asked.

"Can we battle already!?" Cynthia yelled

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Dawn said. 

"Does your parents know you're here with this pedo!?" Ash asked, glaring at Dawn.

"Cynthia is not a pedophile! She's a nice person! And yes, my mom knows I'm here! She's friends with Cynthia, too!" Dawn replied.

"Your mom must have been born with mental issues, you blue-haired dummy! If she was smart, she wouldn't let you hang around with that pedo!" Ash yelled before glancing at Cynthia. "You are a disgrace as a Champion, and disgraced Champions shall be embarrassed to death!" 

A few mintites later...

The obvious best Pokemon on Ash's team, Azumarill, had swept Cynthia's ferocious; Spiritomb was a sitting duck, Milotic didn't have any good moves to scare Azumarill besides Toxic, Togekiss couldn't paralyze Azumarill, Lucario's Extremespeed didn't help him, Glaceon was similar to Milotic, and Garchomp was also a sitting duck. 

"See!? This is what happens when pedo Champions aren't supposed to have little kids as friends! If you don't clean up your friggin' act soon, you, Dawn, and Dawn's mom will probably have some sick "threeway" with each other, among other disgusting things! I mean, how could you live yourself like this!? Was your childhood bad!? Did you get molested!? Whatever it is, you shouldn't act like this! Now, you're crying, huh!? Serves you right for being a stomach-churning pedophile! Gimme my ribbon!" Ash then snatched the ribbon off the crying Cynthia's hand. "You know what!? Just friggin' kill yourself, you retarded pedo blonde! The world will be a better place without sicko pedophiles like you! Jump off a building, stab yourself in the throat, damage your own intestines, get hit by a car, drown yourself, get overdose with cocaine, get hacked by a wood chipper, use a chainsaw to cut yourself, swallow tons of non-prescription drugs, or better yet, use a 12-guage Shotgun to blast your own friggin' head! And you dress like a pedo, too, you unprepossessing, good for nothing BITCH!" Ash ranted before leaving with Azumarill. 

Cynthia went on her knees, covering her face, sobbing. Dawn sobbed, too, having her hand on Cynthia's left shoulder. But seconds later, Cynthia moved away from the blue-haired Twinleaf Town native. 

"Dawn... We shouldn't see each other anymore... I'm leaving Sinnoh..." Cynthia said. 

"Cynthia, no..." Dawn didn't want to lose her friendship with Cynthia. 

"I'm sorry, Dawn... but... J-just g-go...!" Cynthia didn't mean to say that. 

Dawn ran off, sobbing again. 

Stark Mountain/Heatran's room... (10:58 a.m.)

"Hey, pal! You're trespassing on my turf! Get outta here!" Buck said. 

"You ain't the boss of me! I'll run your butt out of this mountain!" Ash said.

"Think your Pokemon could break through my Pokemon's high defenses!? If so, you can stay here as much as you want!" Buck said. 

"My Pokemon's attack and special attack are so high, they'll defeat ANY Pokemon in three hits or less!" Ash said. 

"As long as they don't let my Pokemon do Toxic/Will-O-Wisp+Protect combos!" Buck said. 

That was a nice exchange between Ash and Buck! Shuckle had the highest defenses of all Pokemon, but he was one of the slowest, his offenses were the lowest, and he had the second-lowest HP, the first being Shedinja. Mega Charizard Y's Fire Blast commenced less than 40% against the endolith. Mega Charizard Y got poisoned, then the endolith used Protect, avoiding damage from Fire Blast. Shuckle got damaged by the same move, then he used Rock Tomb. Shuckle used Protect again, easily evading another Fire Blast. Mega Charizard Y fainted as the harsh weather faded. 

"OH, YEAH?!" Ash screamed, releasing Hydreigon.

Flinched! Smart move to let Hydreigon use Dark Pulse first. After Shuckle got splashed and victimized by Surf, his buddy, Umbreon, got hammered by Superpower, but Umbreon's Confuse Ray misesd. Draco Meteor missed, too, and Umbreon finally confused Hydreigon. Hydreigon damaged himself, making it easy for Umbreon to poison him. Hydreigon couldn't attack Umbreon before taking decent damage from Double-Edge. The effect disappeared on the next turn, but Hydreigon's Superpower couldn't lay a hit on his fellow Dark type. Another Protect infuriated Ash and Hydreigon. And with that, the smaller Pokemon won. 

"Way to jinx yourself before the battle, dude!" Buck said. 

"I haven't lost yet!" Ash said. 

Azumarill! Umbreon failed to confuse her because of Aqua Jet+Play Rough. Torkoal, whose special defense wasn't really that great, couldn't burn the aqua rabbit, losing to Aqua Jet+Return. But Dusknoir burned her. Despite the burn, the aqua rabbit laid critical hits on Dusknoir, winning against the ghostly cyclops. And the burn condition also couldn't affect Azumarill's implementation against Claydol, the clay doll Pokemon, either. 

"Heeheehee! So hot, you!" Buck said. 

That's not cool, queer! I ain't no homo!" Ash said, curing Azumarill.

"I'm not saying it like that, dude!" Buck said. 

Ash laughed loud for four seconds. "I was just joshing! I'm heading to the Battle Frontier!" Ash said. 

Sinnoh's Battle Frontier... (12:49 p.m.)

Unlike Hoenn's Battle Frontier, this Battle Frontier had five facilities, and it was opened from 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 p.m.. It had a Battle Tower and a Battle Factory, too, but the brainers here didn't have the same personality as Anabel and Noland. The other facilities were the Battle Castle, the Battle Hall, and the Battle Arcade. Ash didn't know where to go, but who would he pick first? 

Battle Hall... (12:58 p.m.)

The Battle Hall! The stadium was a huge catwalk, in which people could walk down the catwalk to the battleground, with fans taking a number of photos and the spotlights shine all over the place. There was also a red carpet on the floor, all the way from the entrace to the stadium. 

The challenger would have to choose from a list of types which type they want to battle before facing the brainer in their nineteenth match. The further the challenger could advance, the harder. However, any opponent might occasionally throw a curveball. For example, if a challenger were to choose a Fighting-type without two or more significant moves and pick a Dark type opponent in the higher rounds, they might run into Spiritomb. And the brainer herself could have anything except for the Pokemon that weren't admissible in the Battle Frontier, being the hardest Sinnoh brainer. 

Choice Specs Hyreigon was picked because most of his moves could hit almost every single and dual-type Pokemon. First type: Fairy. Two Surfs eliminated Mawile (Moves: Swords Dance, Iron Defense, Iron Head, and Play Rough; Ability: Intimidate; Item: Chesto Berry). Second type: Flying. Ash chose the Flying type second in order to avoid facing a Togekiss in a later round. But the trainer didn't have a Togekiss. He had a Fearow (Moves: Drill Peck, Return, Agility, Drill Run; Ability: Keen Eye; Item: Scope Lens). The Fearow lost fairly quickly. 

Third type: Fighting. Primeape (Moves: Low Kick, Ice Punch, Earthquake, and Seismic Toss; Ability: Vital Spirit; Item: Fighting Gem). Another easy match. Fourth type: Ice. Hydreigon's Surf owned Piloswine (Moves: Earthquake, Blizzard, Amnesia, and Light Screen; Ability: Oblivious; Item: Light Clay). Fifth type: Bug. Vivillon (Moves: Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Bug Buzz, Hurricane; Ability: Shield Dust; Item: Focus Band), not a hard opponent. Sixth type: Dragon. Shelgon (Moves: Outrage, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, and Draco Meteor; Ability: Rock Head; Item: Life Orb). Also not hard.

Seventh type: Water. Ash was happy to see another Water Pokemon, Relicanth (Moves: Aqua Tail, Harden, Amnesia, Rock Slide), instead of Azumarill. Another super easy victory. Eight type: Grass. Just a Carnivine (Moves: Power Whip, Crunch, Grass Knot, Growth; Ability: Levitate; Item: Grass Gem), not a Whimsicott, a Grass/Fairy type. Nineth type: Normal. Tauros' (Moves: Rock Climb, Rock Slide, Zen Headbutt, and Fire Blast; Ability: Sheer Force; Item: Life Orb) good attack, defense, and speed could be a problem for some Pokemon. But Hydreigon dispatched him.

Tenth type: Psychic. Psychics were meant to be fast. But Exeggutor (Moves: Sunny Day, Swords Dance, Wood Hammer, Low Kick; Ability: Chlorophyll; Item: Heat Rock) lost. Eleven type: Ghost. Cofagrigus' (Moves: Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Rest, Sleep Talk; Ability: Mummy; Item: Leftovers) Mummy could change the opponent's ability into Mummy after being hit by a contact move. But Hydreigon Dark Pulse put him down. Twelve type: Poison. Victreebel (Moves: Sleep Powder, Leaf Storm, Sucker Punch, Hidden Power Rock; Ability: Gluttony; Item: White Herb). Not hard for Hydreigon.

Thirteenth type: Ground. Excadrill (Moves: Swords Dance, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Sandstorm; Ability: Sand Rush; Item: Focus Sash). Not impressive. Fourteenth type: Rock. Kabutops (Moves: Stone Edge, Waterfall, Low Kick, X-Scissor; Ability: Battle Armor; Item: Muscle Band) lost, too. Fifteenth type: Steel. Superpower whacked Bisharp's (Moves: Sucker Punch, Iron Head, Night Slash, Low Kick; Ability: Inner Focus; Item: Lum Berry). 

Sixteenth type: Electric. The name, Zebstrika (Moves: Wild Charge, Overheat, Me First, and Thunder Wave; Ability: Sap Sipper; Item: Weakness Policy), was cool, and it looked cool. But the obvious weaker Pokemon couldn't go head to head with Hydreigon. Seventeenth type: Fire. A Blaziken (Moves: Hi Jump Kick, Flare Blitz, Stone Edge, Thunder Punch; Ability: Speed Boost; Item: Expert Belt) with Hi Jump Kick and Speed Boost!? Never mind! Surf didn't let him stay a little longer. Eighteenth type: Dark. A 4x weakness to Fighting scared Tyranitar (Moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Earthquake, and Fire Punch; Ability: Unnerve; Item: Rock Gem) away.

Argenta came out while getting cheered hard. "Well! My goodness, your Pokemon... It's got star power beyond belief. Even from inside its pokeball, I can feel its charismatic brilliance. But I'm, Argenta, the Hall Matron. I'll be the judge of that. I must battle it for myself and see if that brilliance is genuine. That is why we must battle now," Argenta said. 

What did Argenta had? A Delphox (Moves: Fire Blast, Psyshock, Grass Knot, and Psychic; Ability: Blaze; Item: Salac Berry). Very easy.

"It's so sad how the truly fun times seem to last only a moment. You must never forget there is a place where everyone can shine. That goes for any kind of Pokemon, too. Spread that message in your own words. It's one everyone should hear. And now, having lost, this lady has nothing left to say at all, but... Bye-bye!" Argenta said.

Battle Arcade... (2:24 p.m.)

The building itself looked like a large tent, with articular domes. Inside the Arcade, it was dark with strange patterns on the walls and floors like a circus tent. In the stadium room, there was a large screen called the "Game Board" that most of the game was displayed on. 

Before a battle begins, the challenger should play the game board to determine the condition of the battle. The game board was a massive roulette machine that would scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes, known as "Events". Landing on a dark purple box could affect the challenger while landing on a red box could affect the opponent. Gray boxes, on the other hand, could affect both trainers. Each event would have a different effect; some might poison the opponent's Pokemon, or speed up the game board. The choice might affect the challenger's Pokemon, the opponent's, or even the field. The board might land on status ailments, weather changes, berries, and more. It might even land on nothing.The status ailment appeared to be based on moves with certain types. This means that Steel Pokemon were immune to poison. 

Ash had picked Life Orb Azumarill, Choice Scarf Flygon, and Choice Specs Heliolisk. Azumarill steamrolled through twenty-one battles. Azumarill's partners didn't get a chance to fight against an opponent's Pokemon, even if Azumarill had a burn condition.

Dahlia sang, dancing. "No need to worry. Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. Things will go as they will," Dahlia then stopped. "But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself!" Dahlia said. 

A minute and sixteen seconds later...

Azumarill's victims? Dusknoir, Medicham, and Ludicolo. Dusknoir (Moves: Shadow Punch, Earthquake, Brick Break, and Will-O-Wisp; Ability: Pressure; Item: Ghost Gem) couldn't burn her, Medicham (Moves: Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Rock Slide; Ability: Pure Power; Item: Choice Scarf) had no moves to hit her hard, and Ludicolo (Moves: Grass Knot, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, and Giga Drain; Ability: Rain Dish; Item: Water Gem) couldn't stop her with his Grass moves.

"How fabulous of you! Your love of Pokemon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokemon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A most wonderful victory it was!" Dahlia said. 

Battle Tower... (4:19 p.m.)

The Battle Tower was on a large, glass platform that elevates above all the other facilities, making it the head of the Battle Frontier. Like the Battle Tower in Hoenn, this one had the same rules. Roserade had replaced Heliolisk, being the only minor change. 

Azumarill led Ash to a brainer once again, proving that she was in fact Ash's strongest Pokemon. Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, was very similar to his son, Barry, in look and character, as he's always in a rush. 

"I heard a lot about you. You are Ash, right? You are much younger than I thought. So, I'd like you to show me. Show me the bond you've built with your Pokemon. Show me what you've learned through battles with trainers!" Palmer said. 

Milotic (Moves: Surf, Ice Beam, Hidden Power Grass, and Recover; Ability: Marvel Scale; Item: Flame Orb)? Check. Rhyperior (Moves: Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Megahorn, and Fire Punch; Ability: Lightningrod; Item: Quick Claw)? Check. Dragonite (Moves: Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, and Fire Punch; Ability: Multiscale; Item: Flying Gem)? Check. 

"Bravo! I feel inspitied in my heart! My young friend, the world and your future hold infinite promise. The spirits of people and Pokemon call for each other in resonance. The resulting bond is finitely strong! Go on, you can be all that you desire! There is no limit to where you can go!" Palmer said.

"Thank god you're different from Anabel. She's crazy," Ash said. 

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Battle Factory... (9:33 a.m.)

Sinnoh's Battle Factory was ten times harder than Hoenn's Battle Factory because the trainers, Pokemon, and Brainer were a lot smarter, and the place itself looked much more of a factory. Omaster (Moves: Shell Smash, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, and Rain Dance; Ability: Swift Swim; Item: Wide Lens), Porygon2 (Moves: Tri Attack, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Recover; Ability: Trace; Item: Chople Berry), Sceptile (Moves: Leaf Storm, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, and Hidden Power Rock; Ability: Overgrow; Item: Choice Specs), Weavile (Moves: Fake Out, Ice Punch, Night Slash, and Low Kick; Ability: Pressure; Item: Focus Sash), Audino (Moves: Double-Edge, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Pain Split; Ability: Regenerator; Item: Leftovers), and Sylveon (Moves: Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power Ground, and Hyper Beam; Ability: Pixilate; Item: Leftovers) were chosen for Ash. Fairy Pokemon were the biggest threats, so Sylveon had to be picked. Not counting Audino, who had Double-Edge, Weavile was the only Pokemon with physical moves, and it was chosen. The final pick was Sceptile, who was more powerful and faster. Order: Sceptile, Weavile, and Sylveon. 

Opponent number one released a Blissey (Moves: Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Toxic, and Softboiled; Ability: Serene Grace; Item: Leftovers)! Ash hadn't seen one in Hoenn's Battle Factory. Sceptile couldn't hit the fat blob with Focus Blast, but he dodged Ice Beam. Sceptile finally hit Blissey, but the latter's Ice Beam froze the grassy reptilian. Then, she healed herself before using Ice Beam again, defeating Sceptile. 

Weavile's Fake Out+Ice Punch beat her. Then, her partners, Braviary (Moves: Brave Bird, Crush Claw, Superpower, and Shadow Claw; Abilty: Sheer Force; Item: Choice Scarf) and Quaqsire (Moves: Earthquake, Toxic, Ice Punch, and Recover; Ability: Unaware; Item: Rindo Berry) lost. Braviary was the only one that could hit Weavile, but he was vunerable to Ice Punch. As for Quagsire, he was frozen. 

The second trainer had Rock Pokemon only. The third trainer's Ambipon (Moves: Fake Out, Double Hit, Payback, and Low Kick; Ability: Techician; Item: Life Orb) flinched Sceptile, but after his little moment, he did nothing against Sceptile. Gastrodon (Moves: Surf, Earth Power, Hidden Power Fire, and Ice Beam; Ability: Storm Drain; Item: Fire Gem) became the next victim. Despite dropping his special attack four times, Sceptile beat a weak Lumineon (Moves: Surf, Ice Beam, Hidden Power Grass, and U-Turn; Ability: Storm Drain; Item: Focus Band) with one Leaf Storm.

The fourth trainer's Metagross (Moves: Meteor Mash, Hidden Power Fire, Grass Knot, Ice Punch) lost fast thanks to a critical hit Focus Blast. Sableye (Moves: Will-O-Wisp, Swagger, Toxic, and Recover; Ability: Prankster; Item: Rocky Helmet), a ghost Pokemon! Ash had to switch Sceptile out and bring in Sylveon. Sylveon got a poison condition, but his Moonblast destroyed the little goblin. Machamp's (Moves: Cross Chop, Bullet Punch, Stone Edge, and Thunder Punch; Abiilty: No Guard; Item: Expert Belt) Bullet Punch was the only super effective move for Sylveon, but it wouldn't do much damage. Gone.

The sixth trainer? Water-types. Moving on. The seventh trainer? Fire types! Typhlosion (Moves: Sunny Day, Eruption, Focus Blast, and Solarbeam; Ability: Blaze; Item: Heat Rock) and Pyroar (Moves: Hyper Voice, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, and Hidden Power Fighting; Ability: Rivalry; Item: Chesto Berry) lost, but Talonflame (Moves: Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Me First, and Taunt; Ability: Gale Wings; Item: Flying Gem) ended Sceptile's mini rampage. Fake Out+Ice Punch helped Weavile again. 

The eighth trainer's Pokemon were Swampert (Moves: Counter, Mirror Coat, Rest, and Sleep Talk; Ability: Torrent; Item: Leftovers), Greninja (Moves: Surf, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam, and Hidden Power Fighting; Ability: Torrent), and Blastoise (Moves: Scald, Ice Beam, Refresh, and Rapid Spin; Ability: Torrent; Item: Rindo Berry). Easy match.

But the nineth trainer's Dragonite (Moves: Outrage, Extremespeed, Fire Punch, Aerial Ace; Ability: Multiscale; Item: Choice Band) wasn't easy. Sceptile struggled to dodge Dragonite's Extremespeed. But after a minute, Sceptile caught him off guard with Dragon Pulse. Then, Sceptile won. More dragons, Haxorus (Moves: Dragon Claw, Rock Slide, Superpower, and Iron Tail; Ability: Mold Breaker; Item: Yache Berry) and Tyrantrum (Moves: Dragon Dance, Stone Edge, Dragon Claw, and Fire Fang; Ability: Strong Jaw; Item: Fire Gem) got beaten, too.

The tenth trainer's Bronzong (Moves: Gyro Ball, Explosion, Rock Slide, and Earthquake; Ability: Levitate; Item: Macho Brace) smashed Sceptile with Gyro Ball, after taking a hit from Focus Blast. Two Shadow Balls from Sylveon defeated it, however. Hitmonchan (Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Bullet Punch; Ability: Iron Fist; Item: Fighting Gem) was no match for Sylveon. Gone. Salamence (Moves: Outrage, Aerial Ace, Thunder Fang, and Fire Fang; Ability: Intimidate; Item: Dragon Gem), too. 

Sceptile swept the eleventh trainer's scary Normal type squad without missing a Focus Blast. The twelfth trainer's slow Lapras (Moves: Surf, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Hidden Power Fire; Ability: Water Absorb; Item: Water Gem) gotoutmatched, but not Aerodactyl (Moves: Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Fire Fang; Ability: Pressure; Item: Wacan Berry), as Aerial Ace fainted Sceptile. After dodging Aerodactyl's Rock Slide, Sylveon took care of her with Hyper Beam. Sylveon had to recharge, but Ash shouldn't worry much about Kingdra (Moves: Dragon Dance, Outrage, Hydro Pump, Hidden Power Fire; Ability: Swift Swim; Item: Haban Berry). Done.

The thirteenth trainer's Ground Pokemon lost badly, but her Heracross (Pokemon: Megahorn, Close Combat, Stone Edge, and Night Slash; Ability: Moxie; Item: Choice Scarf) stopped Sceptile from a sweep. Heracross vs. Sylveon ended up ugly for the fighting bug. But Sceptile facing three of the fourteenth trainer's Bug/Flying Pokemon had nastier scenes. 

The fifteenth trainer's Beedrill (Moves: X-Scissor, Cross Poison, Brick Break, and U-Turn; Ability: Sniper; Item: Scope Lens) beat Sceptile with Cross Poison, but Beedrill, Altaria (Moves: Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Earthquake, and Roost; Ability: Natural Cure; Item: Life Orb) and Venusaur (Moves: Growth, Grass Knot, Sludge Bomb, and Earthquake; Ability: Overgrow; Item: Salac Berry) all lost to Weavile and its trusty Ice Punch. The sixteenth trainer's group of Ice types couldn't hit Sceptile with their powerful Ice moves.

The eighteenth trainer's Infernape (Moves: Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Thunder Punch, and Stone Edge; Ability: Blaze; Item: Choice Band) was hungry for a knock out. But Sceptile's Focus Blast prevented him from doing so. His partners, Bouffalant (Moves: Head Charge, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Earthquake; Ability: Sap Sipper; Ability: Chople Berry) and Miltank (Moves: Body Slam, Heal Bell, Toxic, and Zen Headbutt; Ability: Scrappy; Item: Sitrus Berry) suffered the same treatment. Most of the nineteenth trainer's Dark Pokemon failed to land their moves on Sceptile.The twentieth trainer's Gengar beat Sceptile, but Gengar and his ghostly partners failed to defeat Weavile. 

Thorton appeared. "Bzweeeeep! Sorry, don't mind me. What I'm using is an invention of mine. It's my data-analyzing machine. It's telling me what you've rented for this match. I see! You've rented Sceptile, Weavile, and Sylveon. I have to say, that's a good setup. Like say, eleven percent? Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going!" Thorton said. 

Scolipede (Moves: Swords Dance, Megahorn, Poison Jab, and Substitute; Ability: Speed Boost; Item: Liechi Berry) took a lot of damage from Dragon Pulse, but her Megahorn did more, thus beating Sceptile. Scolipede broke Weavile's Focus Sash, but an Ice Punch knocked her out. Hitmontop's (Moves: Fake Out, Mach Punch, Sucker Punch, and Close Combat; Ability: Technician; Item: Sitrus Berry) Mach Punch laughed at Weavile, but Sylveon's Moonblast laughed at him, too. Ninetales' (Moves: Overheat, Solarbeam, Hidden Power Ground, and Calm Mind; Ability: Drought; Item: White Herb) Overheat hardly missed before taking damage from Hidden Power Ground, but the second one did. However, Ninetales' average special attack and Sylveon's massive special defense didn't let the move knock out the tiny fairy. Ninetales became the last to fall.

"Hmm... I got handed the loss here. It's not making me happy at all, though. Even though I'm not happy, I did glean some useful data, I suppose. That makes me glad I battled you. So, did you get to like those Pokemon you rented? As a Factory Head, it would sure make me happy if you did," Thorton said. 

"You're darn right, nerd!" Ash said.

"Huh. Next time, come back with different rental Pokemon," Thorton said.

Battle Castle... (12:29 p.m.)

The Battle Castle was a huge castle, with elegant furniture on the floor and sparkling jewels on the wall. There was a golden carpet from the entrance to the battle ground. In the stadium itself, Lady Caitlin, the princess of the castle and one of Unova's Elite Four, had always sat on her throne atop a platform, watching down on battles. Her butler, Darach, had always directed people to their battle, handing out Castle Points to people after victory. Getting a number of battle points could depend on the conditions of a battle. Like the Battle Arcade items weren't allowed. The only way to get an item was to spend castle points, but they were expensive. Getting a fully recovery was expensive, too. 

Minutes later...

Ash's Pokemon: Azumarill, Charizard, and Flygon. Ash didn't need items for his Pokemon becuase Azumarill had conquered all twenty-one trainers and their Pokemon! The final trainer was Darach himself.

"Welcome. I am Darach, you as know, and I am the Castle Valet-"

"Battle already, Darach. I want to teleport back to Unova's Pokemon League," Caitlin cut Darach off. She didn't really want to be here.

"After I beat Darach, let me come with you," Ash said. 

"No can do," Caitlin rejected.

"Screw you, then, blonde! I'll crush you so bad, you'll express your regret for not taking me to Unova with you!" Ash said. 

Staraptor (Moves: Double-Edge, Brave Bird, Close Combat, and U-Turn; Ability: Reckless; Item: Sitrus Berry), Empoleon (Moves: Surf, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, and Hidden Power Electric; Ability: Torrent; Item: Choice Specs), and Houndoom (Moves: Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power Fighting, and Solarbeam; Pokemon: Flash Fire; Item: Power Herb) all fell to Azumarill. Ash beating Darach like that was a message towards Caitlin. 

"Challenger, you are truly in possession of a superlative talent! I drew on every reserve of experience and etiquette handed down through our heritage of glorious servitude. But even then, I failed to fend off your inspired and inspiring challenge," Darach said.

"Your style... What's the correct adjective for it? Oh, yes. Superb. See you soon," Caitlin then vanished to Unova.

Route 210... (3:36 p.m.; flight travel)

"Who the hell are you!?" Ash and Charizard were seeing Hunter J and Salamence in the air. 

"Hunter J's the name! Either surrunder your Charizard to me or die!" Hunter J replied. 

"Burn her, Charizard!" Ash commanded. 

Charizard couldn't; Salamence was told to descend fast. Then, Ash ordered Charizard to use Hidden Power Ice on Salamence, and after that occurred, Salamence collapsed to the ground, breaking Hunter J's body and her attached cannon to her arm. 

"Come to Route 210 and save me from a little monster and his Charizard!" J radioed her henchmen while returning her fainted Salamence to his pokeball. 

"We're almost there, ma'am!" one of her henchmen said. 

"HURRY! THEY'RE COMING TOWARDS ME!" Hunter J's voice changed, scared.

"Any last words!?" Ash asked.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Hunter J cried, shedding tears.

Ash heared an airship. "Let's ascend, Charizard!" Ash then ascended with Charizard before seeing the airship. "Destroy that airship with Fire Blast, Charizard!" Ash demanded, then he watched the airship getting blown up. "Good Charizard! Now, let's return to that woman!" Ash said, then he and Charizard returned to Hunter J.

"M-My h-h-henchman... T-They're d-dead..." Hunter J stuttered.

"Of course they're dead! But! I'll let you go!" Ash changed his mind on killing poor Hunter J. 

"Y-You mean it!?" Hunter J was surprised to hear that. 

"Yep! But good luck trying to walk again, cripple!" Ash replied. 

Hearthome's Gym... (4:03 p.m.)

"Welcome back," Fantina said. 

"Any updates on your training skills, shorty?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing good as a trainer, but I need to improve more to become like you and Fantina!" Maylene replied.

"That's all I need to know!" Ash said. 

Pallet Town... (10:03 a.m.) 

Ash showed Leaf five commemorative gold prints from his Sinnoh Battle Frontier case, seven Frontier Symbols from his Hoenn Battle Frontier case, eight Hoenn badges, eight Sinnoh badges, Hoenn's Champion Ribbon, and Sinnoh's Champion Ribbon. Four down, three to go!" Ash said. 

"Oh, I'm so jealous! I wish I could be like you! Have fun throught the rest of your journey!" Leaf said. 

Aspertia's Gym... (5:39 p.m.; Unova Eastern Time Zone)

It had taken Ash thirteen hours and twenty-five minutes to reach to Aspertia City via airplane travel. Ash had to go through the city before this entering this Gym, but the battlefield was outside. 

"Hey, mind if I write something on your board before our battle?" Ash asked.

"Go for it," Cheren replied.

Ash rushed to the board before using a big chalk to write "Cheren sux and he looks like doofus" in cursive.

"Immature much?" Cheren asked.

"Ah, grow a spine and take it, wuss!" Ash replied.

Stoutland's Intimidate lowered Choice Band Flygon's attack. Earthquake couldn't deal good damage, but Flygon remained healthy as Ice Fang missed. Another Earthquake activated Stoutland's Salac Berry, but Stoutland's Ice Fang missed again. Faster, Stoutland hit Flygon first with Reversal before being beaten by Flygon's third and final Earthquake. A -1 Earthquake dealt more damage to Porygon-Z than Stoutland, but Porygon-Z Tri Attack ended Flygon. 

Porygon-Z lost to Choice Scarf Roserade's Sludge Bomb, but Lickilicky, who had gotten poisoned, beat her with a large bang, thus fainting himself. Azumarill took out Cinccino first, then Castform, but fell to Bouffalant's Head Charge, after failing to use Aqua Jet+Superpower on him. Hydreigon couldn't flinch the wild buffalo, falling to his critical hit Megahorn. 

Heliolisk couldn't faint him with Thunderbolt, causing himself to lose by his Earthquake. Bouffalant evaded Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam, but Bouffalant's Stone Edge missed! Both moves missed again! After those sequences, Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam ended this unforeseeable battle. 

"I did not expect our battle to be that close!" Ash said. 

"You thought you were going to dominate me, huh? Never underrate your opponent, no matter how great you are," Cheren said. 

Floccesy Town/near Route 20... (12:19 p.m..)

"Get up and have a Pokemon battle with me, that's if you have Pokemon!" Ash said, seeing Alder meditate.

"Have you defeated the Champion yet?" Alder asked.

"Screw him or her! Take a look at these!" Ash said before showing Alder his collections, greatly shocking the latter.

"Let us initiate our battle, great one," Alder said, standing up. 

"Great one? Nice nickname!" Ash said. 

Ash was indeed great! But could Alder stop him? His Volcarona lost to Azumarill, but Azumarill suffered a burn condition thanks to Volcarona's Flame Body. Reuniclus used Reflect, then Psychic. The second Psychic got Azumarill insensible, but Reuniclus lost to Choice Specs Hydreigon. Flame Orb Conkeldurr's Mach Punch hit Hydreigon's tail, but he took critical hit damage from the Dark move afterwards. After hitting Hydreigon's midsection, thus fainting the brutal Pokemon, the muscular Pokemon got hit by Roserade's Sludge Bomb. 

Roserade threw Sludge Bombs at Chandelure while dodging the latter's Fire Blasts, and Roserade eventually beat the luring chandelier. Krookodile got poisoned, but he stopped Roserade's mild destruction with Earthquake. Heliolisk's Focus Blast defeated him, then his last partner, Braviary, got zapped.

"Outstanding effort. If you'd like, you should face my grandson, Benga, in White Forest. He's as strong as I am," Alder said. 

Virbank City... (5:34 p.m.)

Ash spotted Roxie arguing with her father.

"AAAAAAH! You dim-witted... dumb... daft... dippy... dorky... doltish DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where they're going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable! I've HAD it! I'm going to the Gym!" Roxie ranted before going south. 

"That was unexpected!" Ash then ran towards Roxie until he got near her. "When we get to the Gym, we'll battle against each other!" Ash said. 

Roxie glanced at Ash before sighing. "Fine!" Roxie said. 

Virbank's Gym... (5:59 p.m.)

The Gym was designed as an underground music club. Roxie's band partners, Nicky, the drum guy, and Billy Jo, the guitarist, had been waiting for her all day, but it wasn't Roxie's fault for having a long argument with her father. Roxie, herself, was the leader of the group; her instrument was a bass guitar. 

"Who are the dorks, freckle face?" Ash asked, looking at Nicky and Billy Jo.

"They're not dorks! There names are Nicky and Billy Jo! Now, get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" Roxie replied.

Roxie was also a powerful Gym Leader, defeating everyone who dared to challenge her with only Poison Pokemon. Scolipede with Speed Boost!? Yuck! Azumarill's Aqua Jet+Return combo couldn't thwart Scolipede as the latter's Poison Jab stopped her. Then, the megapede boosted her attack twice with Swords Dance before getting attacked by Flygon's Outrage. Scolopede retaliated with Megahorn. Roxie's Scolipede knocking out Ash's Pokemon earlier in the battle was reminiscent of Ash's hard fought battle against Fantina, but could Ash overcome the odds again? 

Mega Charizard Y evaded Rock Slide, but his Fire Blast failed to make contact towards Scolipede! Rock Slide missed for the second straight time, but not Mega Charizard Y's Fire Blast! Choice Band Crobat! His critical hit Brave Bird obliterated the mega Pokemon, but Roserade's Weather Ball kept Ash's hopes of beating Roxie alive. Weather Ball couldn't stop Garbordor from exploding, making the match almost even. 

Heliolisk used Hyper Voice Amoonguss , but Amoonguss put the lizard to sleep with Spore. However, Heliolisk had a brief slumber. Then, he used Hyper Voice again before going back to sleep. Amoonguss used Giga Drain twice before recieving a third Hyper Voice. Spore miraculously missed, making this a two on two match. But it went from two on two to two on one, after Thunderbolt knocked out Toxicroak. Then, the lizard concluded the battle with a critical hit Thunderbolt towards Drapion. Billy Jo and Nicky were staggered to see Roxie choke like that, but Lucy and Fantina had bigger choke jobs than her. 

"You didn't win... I lost! I was weak and made my Pokemon feel how much losing stinks!" Roxie made a generic excuse for losing. 

"Whiny baby!" Ash insulted Roxie before snatching Roxie's bass guitar off her and smashing it twice. ROCK ON!" 

"MY BASS GUITAR! KICK HIS BUTT, NICKY!" Roxie hollered. 

Nicky couldn't do any fighting moves against Ash because Ash kicked him straight in the face. Billy Jo struck Ash with her guitar, but it was a weak shot. Then, Ash snatched the guitar off her before hitting Ricky with it four times. 

"I ROCK HARD!" Ash shouted. 

"You're mean!" Billy Jo cried.

"Mean is my middle name!" Ash said. 

"Just take it and go!" Roxie said, holding her badge. 

"You're so kind!" Ash said, getting Unova badge number two.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Castelia City... (9:32 a.m.) 

Castelia City, which had a Gym, was one of the best cities in Unova. It had everything any person could dream of. Since the city was so big, Ash could get lost. But he needed a Castelia City map to keep track of his whereabouts. 

Dream Lab... (10:53 a.m.)

"I haven't seen you before, visitor! Where are you from? Oh, never mind that! Welcome to my dream lab! I'm Professor Burnet, creator of Pokemon Dream Radar! If you wish to stay here a little longer, you'll be taking on the role as my assistant! I'm studying the Interdream Zone, and I need you to collect dream orbs from it for my research!" Professor Burnet said. 

"I was about to wreck this dump! But after hearing about you need some dream orbs for your research, I've decided not to!" Ash said. 

"Visitors that try to destroy my lab will suffer the consequences! But go ahead! I dare you!" Professor Burnet said. 

"Nah," Ash rejected.

"You sure, kid?" Professor Burnet asked. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ash replied.

"Good! Not only that I'm a scientist, but a fighter that fights both humans and Pokemon! Check it out!" Professor Burnet then showed Ash pictures of her dominating humans and Pokemon in fighting matches. "Now, with no further deley, the assignment shall commence! Follow me!" Professor Burnet said before guiding Ash to the door of the Interdream Zone, opening it, and giving Ash a laser gun for the dream clouds and a wireless intercom headset for his head. "Make me proud!" 

Forty levels later... (12:58 p.m.)

"You can come on out, kid! I've got gallons of research thanks to you!" Professor Burnet was talking through her headset. 

Ash exited the Interdream Zone. "Your game was a blast!" Ash really enjoyed being Professor Burnet's assistant. 

Professor Burnet showed up. "You're one heck of an assistant, kid! Hell, you're the best assistant I've had in months!" Professor Burnet said. 

"Were the other assistants lazy?" Ash asked.

"They're not lazy, but they're not as good as you! What's your secret?" 

"I'm just that great! That's my secret!" Ash replied. 

"That's kind of a generic reply, don't ya think? But whatever! What really matters is my research! And with my research, the world could have a bright future! If you don't come back before next month, you won't come to this place because I'm moving to Alola!" Professor Burnet said. 

"You gettin' a tan?" Ash asked.

"My first and only time!" Professor Burnet replied. "See ya, kid!" 

Castelia's Gym... (2:01 p.m.)

"The f- What the sam hell is this!?" Ash was disgusted to see the walls and floor covered with silk and honey. 

"It's art, my friend! I'm an artist!" Burgh replied.

"It ain't art! It's crap!" Ash said. 

"But Lenora loves it! She runs a museum in Nacrene City!" Burgh said. 

"And who is this Lenora? Your girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"Ye- erm... No! We don't like each other that way! She has a husband!" Burgh replied.

"Sounds like you two had hit it off behind her husband's back!" Ash said. 

"Who raised you, boy?" Burgh asked.

"My dumb mom, but it ain't about me! It's about you and your obvious lover, Lenora! But if you don't want to admit it, I'm okay with it! Now, battle!" Ash replied. 

Heracross had Stone Edge. However, he failed to land the rock move onMega Charizard Y, frying. Crustle was also a Sturdy user, combining its Salac Berry activation and Shell Smash to become super faster than Ash's Pokemon. Mega Charizard Y became his victim, but the aqua rabbit beat him fast. Burgh's signature Pokemon, Leavanny, was part Grass. But even Leavanny couldn't put a stop to Azumarill. Durant, too, as his Hustle made him look super bad against Azumarill. 

Accelgor was a special attack version of Ninjask, but it lacked a move that could boost its special attack. Two of his Sludge Bombs beat Azumarill, but Roserade's Sludge Bomb laughed at his paper special defense. A Vespiquen with a Choice Band was uncommon, but Aerial Ace stopped Roserade from using more Sludge Bombs on the bee. Vespiquen was halfway done, but who would faint her? Flygon. 

"Losing to you doesn't bug me! Get it?" 

"Eh, I've heard better bug jokes than that," Ash didn't find that joke hilarious. 

Outside the city... (7:04 a.m.)

"Are you dead!?" Rosa asked Ash, who was still asleep. 

Ash woke up before seeing Rosa, Nate, Hilbert, Hilda, Hugh, Yancy, Curtis, and June standing near him and standing up. Who are you geeks?" Ash asked before learning their names from Rosa.

"Are you on a Pokemon journey?" Rosa asked.

"Durr!" Ash replied. 

"We're just visiting places around this nice region. It's great!" Rosa said. 

"Don't go anywhere, losers! Gotta dress up to have multiple Pokemon battles here!" Ash said. 

"You dare to challenge all of us? How brave! But you won't thrash our gauntlet!" Hilda said. 

Ash had to remove Azumarill's Life Orb away from her before slapping a Leftovers item on her and removing the attached items from his other Pokemon, too, except for Charizard's item. The first opponent was Hugh! His Liepard, Golurk, Kricketune, Huntail, Noctowl, and Hypno got socked by the smarter Pokemon, dumbfounding the gang of eight. 

"Experience, baby!" Ash said. 

"T-That can't be...! Your Azumarill is on something!" Hugh was extremely quick to anger. He was already angry at Ash for calling him and his friends geeks and losers, but him losing to Ash got him angrier. 

"Experience trainers and their Pokemon have heart, unlike you and yours!" Ash spoke the truth. 

"I'LL POUND YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Hugh couldn't handle the truth. 

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Qwilfish!?" the reason Ash had called Hugh a Qwilfish was because of Hugh's hairstyle being resembled as one. 

"Just take a deep breath and calm down, Hugh," June mistakely spoke in his regular voice. 

"Hey, you're not a woman! You're a crossdresser!" when Ash first locked eyes on June, he thought that June was a female. 

"Now, look what you made me do, Hugh!" June said. 

"Why are you crossdressing, dude?" Ash asked.

"To keep my job as a Nursery Aide. Don't tell anybody about it!" June replied. 

"Personally, I don't really give two craps about that! All I care about is kicking every Pokemon trainer's butt and being the greatest trainer alive!" Ash said. 

June had Butterfree, Lanturn, Aurorus, Malamar, Staraptor, and Gallade. Almost every one of them couldn't keep up with thestrong and smart Azumarill. Staraptor, however, had hung with Azumarill way longer than its partners. 

"I'll avenge your lost, honey!" Nate said. 

Nate got an Azumarill, too, but his Azumarill couldn't stay in battle long enough. Mantine, Kingdra, Luxray, Lopunny, and Emboar's time lasted shorter than the opposing Azumarill. Azumarill moves had missed Mantine while avoiding its Toxic. But after a while, Azumarill completed the sweep. 

"Jesus... You... Rosa! Break that Azumarill!" Nate said. 

"I'll try my best!" Rosa said. 

Rosa's Dodrio, Samurott, Xatu, Zangoose, Seviper, and Torterra couldn't break the tiny monster; the latter two had super effective moves to beat her in one hit, but their accuracy was atrocious, being the biggest cause of keeping Azumarill in battle.

"I didn't... But you are undoubtedly a beast," Rosa gave Ash props for being a god-like trainer. 

"...My turn..." Yancy had strong Pokemon, but she wasn't sure if they could beat Azumarill. 

Yancy's Escavalier had key resistances, Normal and Fairy, and her attack, defense, and special defense were great. But her miserable speed couldn't let her lay Iron Head on Azumarill, being the loser in this fight. Beheeyem, Vanilluxe, Musharna, Parasect, and Smeargle became losers, too, bigger losers than Escavalier. 

"My hobby is fishing, and I like Electric-type Pokemon a lot! Azumarill will get zapped!" Curtis said. 

Curtis' own words jinxed his team; Starmie, Emolga, Galvantula, Lapras, Octillery, and Eelektross didn't zap Azumarill. Octillery didn't really had a zapping move; his Electric move was Charge Beam, the only attacking move that could boost the users special attack. 

"Six in a row!? Impressive, but I'll end your hot run!" Hilda said. 

Dragagle with Adaptability was scary. The leafy seadragon's Sludge Bomb missed twice before fainting. White Herb's Serperior took a hit from Play Rough before launching Leaf Storm towards Azumarill, shocking Hilda and her friends. But the gauntlet was far from over. Even with Serperior's special attack restored, her HP Rock couldn't knock out Mega Charizard Y. Then,she got fried. Alomomola's moves, Toxic, Aqua Jet, Wish, and Protect, were good, but its Aqua Jet trick wasn't as strategize as Azumarill's trick. Gone. Like Serperior, Girafarig, Eviolite Gligar, and Gourgeist got a taste of Fire Blast. 

"A-Amazing...!" Hilda said. 

"I believe in my Pokemon! And myself! Your run ends here!" Hilbert said. 

Choice Scarf Watchog's strongest move was Return. He came close to fainting the fire Pokemon. With Watchog out of the way, his weasel friend, Floatzel, used Aqua Jet, defeating Mega Charizard Y. But Floatzel struggled to punch Flygon with its icy fist. Then, it got quaked. Clefable couldn't land her Moonblasts on the dragonfly, getting an ugly result. Florges suffered the same problem. Hydreigon and Cryogonal became undemanding opponents, too. 

"We were too weak against you. But it was fun trying to stop you!" Hilbert said. 

"It wasn't fun for me! He's a cheater! His Pokemon are cheaters, too!" Hugh whined. 

"Let it go, Hugh," Nate said. 

Ash's stomach growled. Scram! I gotta eat some breakfast!" Ash said. 

"We need to clear our pile of Pokemon first, cutie," Rosa said. 

Breakfast... (8:12 a.m.)

Ash, Azumarill, Mega Charizard Y, Hydreigon, Heliolisk, Roserade, and Flygon were eating hamburgers, french fries, onion rings, and chicken nuggets for breakfast, food Ash had purchased at "Hamburger Jam" yesterday. His Pokemon hated Pokemon food, but they didn't like some humans foods. For example, Hydreigon hated pizza, Roserade hated hotdogs and corndogs, Azumarill hated chicken, Flygon hated fish, Heliolisk hated chili, and Charizard hated candy and tacos. 

Azumaril was eating very fast, trying to impress Ash. But she wasn't getting attention. Ash was rubbing Roserade while calling her a quick eater, and the aqua rabbit was mad at him for doing that. In actual fact, Azumarill never got along with Roserade, due to Roserade being another female Pokemon on the team. One time, Azumarill had briefly attacked Roserade after Ash congratulated the grass type for fainting a group of Gastrodons at Sinnoh's Route 213, and Ash had threatened Azumarill to abandon her if she'd do something stupid like that again. 

Pinwheel Forest... (10:07 a.m.)

The Kanto native was about to train his Pokemon, but he heard two girls arguing with each other. Wanting to know what the girls were arguing about, Ash tracking their voices until he saw them in the southwestern portion of the forest. 

"What's with all the whining?" Ash asked.

"Buckethead here had left our money at home! We need it for our two-week vacation in Castelia City!" Burgundy replied. 

"Oh, please! You were the same person that left our two-day supply of food for last year's camping trip! What do you have to say about that, huh!?" Georgia countered. 

Instead of reply to Georgia, Burgundy attacked her, but Georgia attacked her back, leading to a brawl between the two. Ash just stood there watching while telling the girls to kill each other. Five minutes later, the girls ended the fight before apologizing to each other and making out, which, to Ash, was weird. Georgia and Burgundy's love relationship with each other was odd, vitriolic, and super predictable, as they'd recycle the same stuff against each other over and over again. 

"Okay..." Ash had nothing else to say.

Nacrene's Museum... (2:18 p.m.)

"IS LENORA HERE!?" Ash yelled.

"No loud talking at the museum, sir. It's against the rules," a bald security guard said. 

"I'm here to battle her, not stay here!" Ash said. 

"Well, why didn't you say so? Keep going straight until you see a door with a pokeball logo. You'll see her in there," the bald security guard said. 

There, Ash met Lenora and her husband, Hawes. Before Ash stepped in, the couple had talked about how crowd the museum was yesterday, after a regular had told 28% of Nacrene's population that there were shiny fossils in the museum. 

"I've defeated your sticky boyfriend, Burgh, a day ago, Lenora!" Ash said. 

"Are you cheating on me, dear?" Hawes asked, glancing at Lenora.

"I'd never do such a thing, Hawes. You know I love you. And besides, Burgh is our best friend. He's not the type of guy to shatter our marriage," Lenora replied.

"I call B.S.! Check her cellphone, Hawes! She has love messages about Burgh, hate messages about you, and pictures of her and Burgh being together!" Ash said. 

"Dang it, kid, you're starting to annoy the heck out of me with your lame assumptions!" Lenora yelled.

"Proof!" Ash said. 

"If you were an adult, I'd strangle you until you die! But I'm not really violent towards humans, and Pokemon! I'm a nice woman with a nice husband and a nice museum!" Lenora said. 

"And with big boobies! Burgh sures loves to put his face between dem tig 'ol bitties, huh Lenora?" Ash said. 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS MUSEUM, KID!" Hawes exploded. 

"I forgot to battle against Lenora, man! Chillax, and take your anger medication!" Ash said. 

"First, I'll humiliate the little brat, then we'll throw him out!" Lenora said. 

"Beat him good," Hawes said. 

Mega Charizard Y's Fire Blast beat Watchog, but three of Cinccino's Rock Blasts beat Mega Charizard Y. Azumarill's Aquat Jet worked on Cinccino, but not Sawsbuck, as the season Pokemon's Chlorophyll and Choice Scarf helped her dodge Play Rough a lot easier. Then, Sawsbuck won after using using Double-Edge twice. Sawsbuck used the recoil-damage move on Hydreigon before leaping very high to avoid the Yamata no Orochi's Dark Pulse. Then, a double-knockout occurred. 

"Feelin' scared, you little punk!?" Lenora asked. 

"No, you big fat liar!" Ash replied.

Heliolisk unsuccessfully stopped Lickilicky from making this match even again. After a Sludge Bomb towards Braviary, Braviary's Power Herb let him use Sky Attack without having to glow for several seconds. Two on one! Flygon defeated the valiant bald eagle with full health, but Kangaskhan's Fake Out chipped it a little. A Chople Berry was stuck on the kangaroo, but Outrage dealt 51% damage against it. The kangaroo's Return suffered a poorer damage rate than Outrage, giving Ash a hard fought victory over Lenora. 

"After seeing Lenora having a two-one advantage, I thought she'd win. But I was wrong..." Hawes said. 

"I always give my opponents credit for beating me and trying their best, but I won't give you credit. You're annoying, and you deserve to have no Pokemon," Lenora said. 

"My skin's thick, Lenora, so nice try!" Ash said. 

Ten minutes later...

"I'll be right back, Lenora," Hawes said, heading towards the door. 

"Where are you heading to?" Lenora asked. 

"The store," Hawes replied. 

After Hawes left, Lenora dialed Burgh's number, and when Burgh answered his cellphone, Lenora said, "That punk kid in black had came here minutes ago. Yes, he did, sweetheart, but my idiot husband asked "Are you cheating on me, dear?", and that was it. I'll see you in two days, love. Love ya!", before hanging up and looking at photos of Burgh from her folder. Ash was right! 

Striation's Restaurant... (7:03 p.m.)

"I've read a sign about three dorky brothers wanting to challenge trainers in triple battles! I'm up for it!" Ash was talking to Cress, Cilan, and Chili, three former Gym Leaders. The restaurant was about to be closed 

"We're the three-" 

"Trainers!" Cress cut Cilan off. 

"And we're not dorks!" Chili said. 

"We're trainer experts!" Cress said. 

"We used to be Gym leaders years ago," Cilan said. 

Standing on the battlefield with Ash, Chili, Cress, and Cilan released Heatmor, Slowking, and Maractus, facing Azumarill, Hydreigon, and Heliolisk. The opposing Pokemon were slow and hopeless, but their final partners, Simisear, Simipour, and Simisage were fast. However, those Pokemon got vanquished. 

"Now, I know why you guys had retired as Gym Leaders. YOU SUCK!" Ash said. 

Nuvema Town... (11:56 a.m.)

"Welcome to this peaceful town, new person! I'm Bianca!" Bianca said. She was in her B2W2 appearance.

"I thought your name was dumb blonde. Do you know any hot trainers I can battle here?" 

"That'd be me!" Bianca replied. 

"Just you?" Ash asked.

"Yes! My friend, Cheren, used to live here until he moved to Aspertia City to become a Gym Leader, and my other hometown friends, Hilda and Hilbert, had been gone for days!" Bianca replied. 

"I've already beaten them!" Ash said. 

"You have? Good for you! I want to see how strong you are!" Bianca said. 

"Okey-dokey!" Ash said. 

Life Orb Azumarill had returned! Bianca's team, Musharna, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Stoutland, and Haxorus, a good squad, got slaughtered by Azumaril. 

"I love your style of Pokemon battling! Somehow, your Azumarill look like it's having so much fun!" Bianca then looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I'd love to stay here and chat with you a little longer, but I promise my dad to help him work on his garden at 12:10! Hope we meet again!" Bianca said. 

"For a sucky female trainer with glasses, you're gorgeous," Ash said. 

Route 4... (6:32 p.m.)

"What the hell is this!?" Ash had saw something revolting and unimaginable, which was Professor Aurea Juniper and Dr. Fennel, together, feeding a resurrected Archen and a flock of Archeops fruits from a fruit tree. 

"We're just taking care of our Archen and the Archeops, young man. What seems to be the problem?" Aurea was the first to respond. 

Ash laughed very weird, almost as if he was born with a mental illness. Aurea, Fennel, Archen, and the Archeops looked confused, not knowing why Ash was laughing like that. After Ash's thirty-second laugh, Ash sent out all of his Pokemon before commanding Charizard to roast the fruit tree and the others to faint the rock/flying types. They did, substantially shocking the girls. 

"What did we ever do to you!? Fennel cried. 

"Charizard! Hydreigon! Separate them!" Ash ordered. 

Hydreigon and Charizard grabbed the girls before ascending and flying separately, and the girls screeched for help as Ash laughed. 

Nimbasa's Gym... (12:36 p.m.)

"A fashion show?!" Ash was seeing B2W2 Elesa walking on a long catwalk. Everyday, Elesa would do fashion shows to entertain her fans. 

But Ash wasn't entertained, nor was he a fan. He put himself on the catwalk before pushing Elesa towards her fans. Elesa was lucky that she had a huge fanbase to come to her fashion shows. Otherwise, she would've gotten injured. 

"You buffoon!" Elesa yelled. 

"You're the buffoon for dressing like a dumbarse, Elesa! How you have fans is beyong me! Oh, I know why! They look like brain-dead idiots! No friggin' wonder!" Ash insulted. 

Enraged, the fans told Elesa to use her Pokemon to beat his, and Elesa agreed. The battlefield was thirty-five inches away from the catwalk, and some fans wouldn't be able to see the fight. Life Orb Zebstrika's HP Ice touched Flygon, but the zebra did not defeat the dragonfly due to her middling special attack. Next was Flying Gem Emolga, whose Acrobatics fainted the dragonfly. 

Azumarill beat Emolga, but Emolga's Static ability left her paralyzed. Then, she suffered a loss from Ampharos and herThunderbolt. Roserade hardly used Hidden Power Ground, but she shouldn't use it against Ampharos because a Shuca Berry was attached to her. Sludge Bomb was always a better move to use, as the poison move poisoned Ampharos, and damage from the status condition gave Roserade a higher chance of beating Ampharos with another Sludge Bomb, which happened. 

After Roserade used Sludge Bomb against Choice Band Eelektross, she fell to the eel's Fire Punch. In spite of Ash using Charizard to go up against her eel, Elesa let it stay in the battlefield. She could've, though, since Ash had a key stone on his arm. Fire Blast fainted the levitating eel, but Luxray eluded it before making the mega beast collapse with Wild Charge. 

Luxray couldn't elude the lizard's Hyper Voice, losing in the process. Stunfisk! Critical hit or not, Heliolisk was screwed either way. Fainted. But Hydreigon was immuned to its Earthquake. Stunfisk also had Ice Beam, but she still wouldn't defeat Hydreigon unless she could magically freeze him. Gone.

Despite Elesa losing to Ash, she received a thundering ovation from her fans. All of Elesa's fans were dissimilar to Juan's fangirls. They were mature, and they wouldn't lay a hand on anyone insulting Elesa or beating her in a battle. 

"They're not clapping for you. They're clapping for me," Elesa said. 

"So!? Winning is better than losing anyway!" Ash said. 

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Battle Subway... (2:22 p.m.)

The battle subway! To many Unovians, tourists, and challengers, it was fantastic, as people could use their Pokemon to battle in a subway. Very unique. The Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet, two twin brothers, were masters of this place, and like the Frontier Brainers, except for Argenta, Noland, and Thorton, they had a predetermined team for every battle. Challengers could fight Ingo in the single train session and Emmet in the double train session. However, they, and a partner, could fight both in the multi train session. 

The single train session was the first pick. The chosen Pokemon? Azumarill, Hydreigon, and Flygon. Azumarill cleared trainers one to fifteen. Then, she and Ash encountered a trainer with a Ferrothorn (Moves: Power Whip, Gyro Ball, Bulldoze, Explosion; Ability: Iron Barbs; Item: Choice Band). Azuarmill nearly defeated the thorn pod with Superpower, and the latter smashed the former with a powerful Power Whip. 

Hydreigon took care of the thorn pod. Up next? Throh (Moves: Superpower, Zen Headbutt, Ice Punch, and Poison Jab; Ability: Guts; Item: White Herb). His Superpower helped him defeat the dark/dragon monster, and before Hydreigon's defeat, he suffered damage from Draco Meteor. Hydreigion's dragonfly buddy overpowered the judo Pokemon. Arbok (Moves: Gunk Shot, Ice Fang, Earthquake, and Coil; Ability: Intimidate; Item: Leftovers) couldn't do anything against the more powerful and experienced Pokemon. 

Trainers seventeen to twenty? Liquadated. And with them gone, Ash came face to face with Ingo. 

"Thank you for riding the Battle Subway today. I am the Subway Boss, Ingo. I will choose the next destination based on your talent. Do you understand Pokemon well? Can you hold on to your principle? Will you go on to victory or defeat? All aboard!" Ingo said. 

Like almost every trainer in his session, Ingo got abashed; Excadrill (Moves: Earthquake, Iron Head, Rock Slide, X-Scissor; Ability: Sand Force; Item: Choice Scarf), Haxorus (Moves: Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, and Iron Tail; Ability: Mold Breaker; Item: Yache Berry), and Chandelure (Moves:Overheat, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power Fighting, and Fire Blast; Ability: Flash Fire; Item: Choice Specs) were weak as hell. 

"Well done! Your talent has brought you to the destination called Victory! However, your journey has just started! When you choose your next destination, go full speed ahead!" Ingo said. 

Next up was the double train session. Azumarill remained on the team, but Charizard and Heliolisk replaced Flygon and Hydreigon, and Roserade got added. Together, Azumarill and Heliolisk worked like a super team until reaching Emmet, trainer number twenty-one. 

"I am Emmet. I am a Subway Boss. I like Double Battles. I like combinations of two Pokemon. And I like winning more than anything else. So let's start a great battle in which every Pokemon uses various moves," Emmet said. 

Crustle (Moves: Shell Smash, X-Scissor, Stone Edge, and Earthquake; Ability: Sturdy; Item: Rocky Helmet) became the first to be beaten, but Klinklang (Moves: Shift Gear, Gear Grind, Return, and Wild Charge; Ability: Clear Body; Item: Electric Gem), a fast Pokemon, used Shift Gear, a non-attacked steel move that could boost its attack once and its speed twice. 

However, Azumarill evaded its Wild Charge as its partner, Durant (Moves: Hone Claws, X-Scissor, Iron Head, and Rock Slide; Ability: Hustle; Item: Occa Berry), lost to Heliolisk. The Electric move, again, and Garbordor's (Moves: Gunk Shot, Focus Blast, Psychic, Explosion; Ability: Weak Armor; Item: Life Orb) Gunk Shot missed, but Thunderbolt didn't miss the gear Pokemon, leaving Emmet with just one Pokemon left. Garbordor's chances? Zero. 

"I am Emmet. I lost against you. Because you are the strongest trainer I've fought lately. You're a verrrrry strong trainer! Yup! It was fun! Ride the trains some more!" Emmet said. 

Now, it was time for Ash to get a Multi Battle medallion. He needed a partner, but who would it be? There were a lot of people standing and walking around in the Gear Station, but 45% of them weren't trainers. 

Ash randomly picked a person. "The tea green boy with a key stone! What's your name? I want you to partner up with me!" that was the hair color of Ash's target. 

""W-W-Wally..." Wally was a Hoenn native. He had two weeks left on vacation. 

"Are you shy?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yes..." Wally replied.

"People will see shy losers like you as a mentally retarded individual! Do a lot of talking for a living! Now, help me destory the Multi Battle session!" Ash said. 

Ash picked Azumarill and Charizard. Wally picked Gallade (Moves: Swords Dance, Close Combat, Shadow Sneak, and Stone Edge; Ability: Justified; Item: Galladite) and Garchomp (Moves: Outrage, Earthquake, Stone Edge, and Poison Jab; Ability: Rough Skin; Item: Choice Scarf). Like the double train session, every trainer got destroyed. Mega Gallade was also powerful, if not better. Humongous attack stat, and good defense, special defense, and speed. 

After Ingo and Emmet's generic speeches, their battle with Ash and Wally began. Mega Gallade's Close Combat eradicated Archeops (Moves: Acrobatics, Stone Edge, Earthquake, and Outrage; Ability: Defeatist; Item: Acrobatics) as Azumarill handled Conkeldurr (Moves: Mach Punch, Payback, Stone Edge, Ice Punch; Ability: Guts; Item: Toxic Orb).

Close Combat smashed Eelektross (Moves: Acid Spray, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Hidden Power Ice; Ability: Levitate; Item: Life Orb), but Azumarill's Superpower couldn't beat Gigalith (Moves: Stone Edge, Earthquake, Rock Blast, and Superpower; Ability: Sturdy; Item: Sitrus Berry). However, Gigalith's Stone Edge missed as Ash and Wally added the twin brothers to their "list of Battle Subway trainers that got swept" list. 

After going back to the gear station with Wally, Ash said, "Battle me outside!" 

"Maybe I should take a break... Wait..." Wally then sighed. "Let's get this over with..." 

Outside the facility, Azumarill went up against Air Balloon Magnezone (Moves: Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Hidden Power Fire, and Explosion; Ability: Sturdy; Item: Air Balloon). The aqua rabbit did Aqua Jet+Superpower on Magnezone, thus popping its balloon, which had no use against Pokemon with no Ground moves. Azumarill avoided getting zapped as she eliminated Magnezone with Superpower. Mega Gallade! His Shadow Sneak helped him defeat Azumarill, who had tried to do Aqua Jet+Play Rough on him.

Mega on mega action! Both of their moves, Fire Blast and Stone Edge, didn't touch one another. Mega Gallade's second attempt failed, but Fire Blast landed on him as Mega Charizard Y won the mega battle. However, Garchomp's Stone Edge touched him. Ash sent out Flygon, forcing Wally to switch out Garchomp and use Azumarill (Moves: Aqua Jet, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, and Superpower; Ability: Huge Power; Item: Assault Vest). This Azumarill's Aqua Jet+Play Rough combo couldn't work on Flygon as Flygon used repeated Earthquakes to beat him. 

Garchomp returned, but his Outrage couldn't squash Flygon. Flygon squashed him with his Outrage. Talonflame's (Moves: Swords Dance, Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, and Steel Wing; Ability: Gale Wings; Item: Life Orb) Brave Bird struck Flygon very hard, but his attack wasn't high enough to secure a knock out. After beating Talonflame, Flygon got confused. 

When facing Roserade (Moves: Leaf Storm, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Fire, and Dazzling Gleam; Ability: Nature Cure; Item: White Herb), Flygon knocked himself out. Hydreigon could not flinch Roserade, but Roserade's Dazzling Gleam turned his health number to zero. Ash's Roserade's Sludge Bombs couldn't land on the opposing Roserade, but Hidden Power Fires landed on her until she fainted. Heliolisk triggered Hyper Beam, saving Ash from pulling off a choke job. 

"Darn..." Wally facepalmed. 

"Gee, some of the battles I've had in Unova were close! Someone here might beat me one day, who knows. But I'm glad it wasn't you, shy guy!" Ash said. 

Dinner... (7:41 p.m.)

Ash, Azumarill, and Roserade were sitting on the bench eating three boxes of pepperoni pizza from Nimbasa's Pizza Palace. This scene was Azumarill's big moment because she was being rubbed and fed by Ash. Roserade was like "I don't care, Azumarill", but she wasn't jealous. She always thought of Ash as a best friend, not a lover. 

Marvelous Bridge... (10:01 a.m.)

"Where do you think you're going!?" Annie asked; she and her younger sister, Oakley, were blocking Ash. Annie and Oakley were charming, manipulative, tech-savvy, and thorough in their work. Both were exceptional athletes with vain, thrill-seeking personalities and a ruthless determination to succeed. But despite being the youngest of the two, Oakley was more aggressive, smarter, and serious. 

"Like that's any of your beeswax! Buzz off!" Ash didn't ask that question. 

"What you do is our business, brat! For example, your assault on Jessie and lord Giovanni! Remember that!?" Oakley yelled.

"Giovanni is such a crybaby, telling his workers to come after me! He was probably like "Waaah! A kid and his Azumarill attacked me and Jessie, waaah! Hunt for him! Waaah-haaah!", in tears!" Ash said. 

"You just violated rule number thirty-four, kid!" Oakley said.

"I thought that rule was about NSFW artwork of video game, cartoon, and anime characters, not some lame-o Rocket rule," Ash said.

"Turn around!" Oakley said, pulling out handcuffs

"No way!" Ash refused. 

"DON'T MAKE US BEAT YOU UP!" Oakley screamed. 

"You and your partner will have to go through my Pokemon first!" Ash said, sending out his Pokemon. "Assault those girls!" Ash ordered.

Annie and Oakley used their great athleticism, dodging every move thrown at them and attacking the Pokemon with their batons, stupefying Ash. Ash tried to stop them, but Oakley clasped his arm before tossing him twelve feet away. Because Ash got hurt, Azumarill Play Rough'd Oakley off guard. Then, Ash recovered, rushed towards Annie, and pushed her off the bridge. Oakley, too. 

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM US FOREVER!" Oakley hollered before landing into the sea.

"TEAM ROCKET STINKS!" Ash yelled.

White Forest... (12:19 p.m.)

"Stop climbin', tree boy! Come down here and unleash your Pokemon!" Ash was yelling at Benga, who was climbing on one of the trees. 

Benga glanced at Ash. "The great one!" Benga said, hopping down. "You and me! Battle!" 

Benga's squad was full of pseudo-legendary Pokemon, but could Ash beat him, too? Choice Band Dragonite used Extremespeed, dodging Hydreigon's Draco Meteors. Then, he attacked his pseudo counterpart. Dragonite finally took damage from Draco Meteor, but Multiscale, which could lower damage taken from damage-dealing moves by half when at maximun HP, let him stay conscious and use a second Extremespeed to defeat Hydreigon.

Azumarill couldn't touch the big dragon, but Dragonite touched her. Another touch fainted the aqua rabbit. Flygon took damage, too, but his Outrage stopped Dragonite's wild rampage. However, Life Orb Metagross' Bullet Punch prevented the dragonfly from using Earthquake against it. The psychic machine had Thunder Punch to beat Mega Charizard Y. However, it failed to land the Electric-type move on its mega counterpart.

Tyranitar's Sand Stream negated Mega Charizard Y's Drought, but Mega Charizard Y used Focus Blast anyway. Howver, a single couldn't beat the dinosaur, thanks to the sandstorm boosting Rock types' special defense by 50%. Following Mega Charizard Y's defeat, Roserade's Grass Knot failed to come in contact with the dinosaur. Then, she suffered the same fate, a hard stab from Stone Edge. 

Four on one!? Not good in the slightest! Tyranitar couldn't evade Thunderbolt, turning this into a three on one fight. Heliolisk and Hydreigon's Focus Blasts missed one another, but the lizard's next Focus Blast hit Hydreigon. Hydreigon moved again, but hos Focus Blast missed again. Then, Hydreigon fell to Hyper Voice, a move with better accuracy. Benga's last two Pokemon? Salamence and Garchomp. Both dragons simply fell to Hidden Power Ice. 

"So exciting, great one! You and your Pokemon's combination! Amazing teamwork! Phenomenal comeback!" Benga said. 

Driftveil's Gym... (7:01 p.m.; flight travel and walking)

"Yer new here, young'un. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. It sure is purty!" Clay said. 

"Fix your elevators, dude! They're partially broken!" Ash informed that the elevators were broken because it took him ten minutes to get to Clay.

"Sorry 'bout dem elevators. I'll get 'em fixed after battlin' with you," Clay said. 

"Does the elevator behind you work, redneck?" Ash asked.

"Yep. It'll take ya back to the beginning of the Gym, too. All right, time to see what ya can do," Clay replied. 

Azumarill's Aqua Jet broke Excadrill's Focus Sash. Then, the mole's Earthquake landed a critical hit on the aqua rabbit, defeating her. But Roserade beat him. Choice Band Mamoswine's powerful powerful Ice Shard fainted Roserade. But Mamoswine struggled to hit Flygon, resulting in the mammoth's loss. 

After getting smacked by Flygon's Outrage, Golurk landed his Dymanic Punch on Flygon, confusing the dragonfly. Then, Flygon hurt himself, a big blow. Golurk's No Guard made Fire Blast super accurate, too. Clay's weaker Flygon failed to avoid Hidden Power Ice. The faster Choice Scarf Krookodile's Stone Edge suffered a Solarbeam to the face, after his Stone Edge missed against Mega Charizard Y, and his last friend, Seismitoad, got a Solarbeam in the face, too. 

"Mrrrmph. I see. Fer such a striplin', ya have an imposin' battle style. Mrmph. Here! Take this!" Clay said. 

Three more!" Ash said, collecting the badge.

Mistralton City... (1:34 p.m.)

"Mistralton Cargo Service!? I thought this was a Gym!" Ash had read a sign on Skyla's Gym door. 

"Skyla, the Flying Gym Leader, no longer accepts traditional battles!" Skyla said. 

"Why the heck not!?" Ash asked, turning the other way.

"Because of the mass amounts of challengers I've received daily, I could no longer fly in my plane as I pleased. But instead, I devised my battling system, an Air Battle!" Skyla replied. 

"And what the heck does that supposed to mean!?" Ash asked.

"It means that I'll assesse the situation in my mind, predicting how I think the battle will play out! E.g., if I learn about my opponent's Pokemon being better than mine, the opponent will automatically win! But if my Pokemon are better than theirs, they'll automatically lose!" Skyla said. 

"That has to be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!" Ash didn't like it, but he wasn't the only one. 

"Oh, you're just like my grandfather, but he's worse! What an old fart! Listen, you. This country is about the land of opportunity and freedom, and what I, A GYM LEADER, do is MY BUSINESS. Either inform your Pokemon's names or leave me the hell alone," Skyla said. 

"Seize her, Charizard, then follow me!" Ash commanded, releasing Charizard. 

"Seize m-" Skyla got cut off by Charizard, being seized and dragged. "Where are you and your Charizard taking me!?" 

"To Carvahna and Sharpedo land!" Ash replied.

"Let me go!" Skyla implored. 

"Why should I let you go!? You deserve to die!" Ash said. 

"YOU WIN, YOU WIN! I-I'LL FIGHT YOU TRADITIONALLY!" Skyla cried. 

"You'll ignore your Air Battle crap permanently, right!?" 

"YES! YES!" Skyla promised. 

"You can let her go, Charizard!" Ash said. 

Skyla got released. "W-Wow... T-That was scary... I've never met a trainer that'd force their Pokemon to kill me... until you showed up... Kid... I'm so sorry for being so mean to you... After my battle with you, I'll apologize to grandfather and promise him that I'll stop being so immature and grow the hell up," Skyla said. 

Ash wasn't planning on using Charizard for the battle, but Heliolisk instead. Swanna, Jumpluff, Drifblim, Archeops, Braviary, and Mandibuzz, in order, got zapped in one hit. The only person who had watched the batlle was Brycen, a former Gym Leader that came out of nowhere. 

"I deserve that. I deserve a spanking, too," Skyla said. 

"You're not pretty enough to get spanked!" Ash rejected. 

"That was an awe-inspiring victory, kid! Fight me next!" Brycen said. 

"Kid, meet Brycen, a retired Ice Gym Leader and a current movie actor," Skyla said. 

"Was your outfit created by a five-year old!? It looks goofy as hell, man! Get a better one!" Ash said. 

"Never in my life have I heard somebody criticize about my uniform. Everybody loves it," Brycen said. 

"Whatever, actor! You better not be on the same level as Cress, Cilan, and Chili, three former Gym Leaders that suck a lot of stick!" Ash said. 

The first Pokemon Brycen released was Cryogonal. After Heliolisk used Focus Blast on Cryogonal, the crystallizing foe froze him with Blizzard. The lizard lost on the next turn. Cryogonal's paper defense made Aqua Jet laugh at him.. Beside Brycen's Vanilluxe, four of his Pokemon weren't capable of countering a healthy Azumarill, but Vanilluxe's Explosion wasn't that strong. Vanilluxe used it. However, Azumarill's health became very low, meaning that Brycen's Weavile could use Fake Out to defeat her without her touching it. That occurred. 

Two of Flygon's Earthquakes fainted Weavile, then two more put Dewgong in the same state. Beartic's Brightpower could help it avoid most moves by 10%, but that effect failed to favor the polar bear. Walrein became the last victim, getting thrashed by three Outrages. 

"You are strong! No, both you and your Pokemon are strong!" Brycen said. 

"No s-h-i- you know the rest!" Ash said. 

Twist Mountain... (4:34 p.m.)

"Hold it right there!" Archer, another Team Rocket Executive, shouted at Ash. He had Petrel, also an executive, Proton, the weakest executive, and four Rocket grunts with him. 

"Generic words about me breaking several rules of Team Rocket, blah, blah, blah. Have you dweebs heard about me sending two of your fellow Rockets into the sea, the sea above Marvelous Bridge!? Yes or no?! But it doesn't matter what answer you dummies choose! I'll run all of you out of this cave!" Ash said. 

"I may ask, why are you being so brave to fight against Team Rocket, the greatest evil organization on earth?" Archer asked.

"'Cuz Team Rocket is nothing but of a bunch fools that shall be perished!" Ash said. 

"Hmm... Grunts! Battle him one on one!" Archer said. 

"B-But what if-"

"DO IT!" Archer cut one of the grunts off. 

They didn't really want to lose their job because they got families to feed. Each grunt had Hypno and Golbat, but they all lost to Hydreigon.

"They're not really that strong," Archer wasn't making an excuse. A grunt's Pokemon was typically weaker than a higher member's Pokemon. 

"Who is next!?" Ash asked.

"Proton," Archer replied.

"Me!? But I'm not ready yet!" Proton was afraid of Ash. 

"You'll be demoted to grunt status if you don't fight the kid, Proton," Archer threatened. 

"I knew I should've teamed up with Butch and Cassidy in Johto..." Proton said. 

Crobat and Weezing? No. 

"You're turn, Petrel," Archer said. 

"My Weezing amalgamation will crush your Hydreigon, kid!" Petrel said. 

But the Weezing couldn't. 

"EGAD!" Petrel yelled.

"Such pathetic worms, my comrades... I'll show you weak fools how it's done!" Archer said. 

Weezing and two Houndooms? Deja Vu. 

"Forgive me, Giovanni... Retreat!" Archer said. 

The whole team bolted from Ash, and Ash shouted, "Chickens!".

Opelucid's Gym... (11:33 a.m.)

"Thank you for coming, challenger. I am the Opelucid Pokemon Gym Leader, Drayden. As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Iris, the Champion, has? Drayden said. 

"The obvious answer is YES!" Ash said. 

Druddigon, Iron Tail, Rough Skin, and a Roseli Berry? Together? But Druddigon's chances of beating Azumarill? Very slim. Play Rough put 56% damage on Druddigon, but Iron Tail against Azumarill? Less. Druddigon lost, but the dragon Pokemon had put much effort into lowering Azumarill's health. Salamence's Intimidate was a key factor, too, lowering Azumarill's attack. Aerial Ace was a weak move, but two hits? Enough to beat Azumarill. Drayden was the first dragon trainer to faint Azumarill. But when Flygon stepped in, Salamence, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Drayden's Flygon, and Altaria lost to him. 

"Still easy!" Ash said.

"This intense feeling that floods me after a defeat... I don't know how to describe it," Drayden said. 

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Humilau's Gym... (5:03 p.m.)

"Where the heck is the Gym Leader!? I don't have time for this!" Ash said, not seeing nobody in Marlon's seaside Gym.

North of the Gym...

You look like a Gym Leader! If so, then get your butt in your Gym now!" Ash said, glaring at Marlon.

"Sorry to make you look for me, yo. I was swimmin' with the Pokemon and it felt real good, so I kept goin' and goin'," Marlon apologized.

"You should've done that with your own Pokemon in the Gym!" Ash said.

Back at the Gym...

"I forgot to tell you this, but you look strong! Shoots! Let's start!" Marlon said.

Jellicent's high hp and special defense couldn't let him stay longer against Heliolisk's strong Thunderbolt, an instant KO. Quagsire having Earthquake as one of his key moves was too obvious. But Ash let Heliolisk use Hyper Beam on the salamander, also an instant knockout. A Cloyster with a Focus Sash!? Heliolisk had to recharge, which was the worse part. After using one Shell Smash, Cloyster used two Icicle Spears, defeating the lizard. But his next opponent, Flygon, dodged his Ice Shard before getting trembled by Flygon's famous Earthquake.

Another hard shake fainted Cloyster. His star friend, Starmie, couldn't hit the dragonfly with its ice move, Ice Beam, either, and Starmie also got trembled. Carracosta had Shell Smash, too. But thanks to his terrible speed, Flygon outran him. And Wailord shared the same fate as his Water-type buddies except for Cloyster.

"You totally rocked that! You're raising some wicked Pokemon. You got this trainer thing down! You don't just look strong, you're strong fo' reals! Eh, I was swept away, too! Oh yeah, yo. I was so surprised that I forgot! I gotta give this to you!" Marlon said before handing Ash his badge.

Victory Road... (2:23 p.m.; the next day)

Ash say a Zoroark. "Well, lookie here, it's a Zoroark! Since my party's full, I won't catch it! But I'll faint it!" Ash said, but the Zoroark walked away. "Hey, where's it going!?" Ash then followed the Zoroark until he reached a castle. "What the hell is this place, man!?"

"My castle. I'm N, king of Team Plasma," N said, appearing.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and now Plasma! More dorks, I tell ya! Hey, dorky king! Who else is in your castle!? I want my Pokemon to thrash yours and whoever's involved in your dorky team! And please do not explain why Team Plasma exists! You'll obviously come up with a reason that doesn't make any sense!" Ash ranted.

"But it does make sense. What I desire is a-"

"LALALALALALALALA! Lame reasons! Laaaaaammmmmmeee REASONS!" Ash cut N off.

"Fine then! Be that way! After I defeat you, I will capture Reshiram and Zekrom, the creators of Unova, and I will create the future I desire!" N shouted.

"Also known as not spending time with a girl and getting laid!" Ash said.

Azumarill defeated Zoroark fast. Then, Azumarill lowered Carracosta's attack wtih Play Rough, but Carracosta used Shell Smash, increasing it. However, Aqua Jet knocked out the turtle. Vanilluxe couldn't hit the aqua rabbit with Flash Cannon, and the ice-type eventually lost. Klinglang constantly missed Azumarill with Wild Charge, while getting hit by repeated Aqua Jets. Azumarill made Sigilyph look weak, too. Archeops laughable defense made it super easy for Azumarill to defeat him.

"You've ruined me..." N said shockingly.

"And you call yourself "King of Team Plasma"!? You're not a King, and you're not worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me, you good-for-nothing boy!" Ghetsis said before revealing himself and looking at Ash. "Young man, I am Ghetsis, the REAL King of Team Plasma! To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideas and the truth. The reason we've agreed to reawaken the Zekrom and Reshiram was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! N! You lost to an ordinary trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon..." Ghetsis said.

"You sound dorkier than N!" Ash said.

"In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But for that to work, you-- since you know the truth-- You must be eliminated! What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon? Certainly, manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokemon! You can say whatever you want. A Pokemon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokemon. Kid, so what if you've defeated that sorry excuse of a king. That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now, you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope! I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO STOP ME! NO MATTER WHO DOES WHAT!" Ghetsis said.

Ghetsis' Cofagrigus was first. Azumaril touched the sarcophagus with Play Rough, changing her ability into Mummy. Even worse, the coffin burned Azumarill. Then, the coffin used Hex, a Ghost move that could deal massive damage to a target affected by status conditions. Ouch! After Azumarill lost, Hydreigon smashed Cofagrigus with a move that was more deadlier and threatening.

Toxicroak dodged Draco Meteor very easily, then he took down the dragon beast with a hard-hitting Cross Chop. But the toad couldn't avoid Flygon's Earthquake. Ghetsis' Choice Scarf Hydreigon launched his Dragon Pulse towards Flygon, barely hitting his right rhombus-shaped wing. The dragon move didn't contact Mega Charizard Y. Then, Mega Charizard Y damaged him with Focus Blast, nearly beating him. Mega Charizard Y got hit by the above-average damaging move, but the damage was critical. His Hidden Power Ice was more accurate, easily landing on Hydreigon.

Bouffalant survived Fire Blast, then he wiped out the mega monster with Stone Edge, something that Cheren's Bouffalant didn't do. Heliolisk zapped Bouffalant into oblivion. But his Hyper Beam came close of collapsing Seismitoad, and Seismitoad's Earthquake knocked him out. Roserade's Grass Knot was a devastating blow against the watery toad. Then, gis electric partner, Choice Specs Eelektross, got poisoned. Eelektross' Flamethrower couldn't faint Roserade because the sun was out thirty seconds prior to its fight against her. This epic battle between Ash and Ghetsis ended after Roserade's second Sludge Bomb on Eelektross.

"Your fight against me was a lot better than your fight against that freak without a human heart, kid! But I'll grow stronger, and you'll likely lose in our rematch! N! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" Ghetsis said, then the Shadow Triad appeared before vanishing with Ghetsis and his Pokemon.

"What a nutcase! Nuttier than Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, and Giovanni combined! No, Giovanni, Archie, and Maxie combined! He's as crazy as Cyrus! And who the heck were those dudes who took Ghetsis away!?"

"The Shadow Triad, but why should you care?" N asked.

"I've already told you before! I don't want to repeat myself!" Ash replied.

"Oh, right... I don't know where they're taking Ghetsis..." N said.

"Who else is in this place!?" Ash asked.

"Anthea and Concordia, but they're not trainers," N replied.

"Two chicks? And you're not focusing on them, but rather on your whatchamacallit bs!? Really man, quit Team Plasma with the chicks, and... you know what I mean!" Ash said.

"They're my foster sisters," N reminded.

"Then, chase other chicks!" Ash said.

After seeing Anthea and Concordia...

"Do you guys have any Revives?" Ash asked.

"No, but I, Anthea, can heal your Pokemon. And you yourself look tired. Please take a moment to rest," Anthea said.

Thirty-minutes later...

"Ah, good. Both you and your Pokemon regained energy... Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow to experience, but never to hurt their Pokemon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart... but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it..." Anthea said.

"I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people sinc he was young. He was brought up with Pokemon... Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people... Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokemon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideas and the truth, thinking only of Pokemon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence," Concordia said.

"You girls sound like creeps! That's all I gotta say!" Ash said.

Unova's Pokemon League... (4:55 p.m.)

Unlike previous groups of Elite Four, the Unova Elite Four could be challenged in any order. Revives were on sale, a saving grace for Ash, since Ash had fought many close battles here. But could an Elite Four member or the Champion pull off a stunning upset?

Caitlin's room...

"The hell!? What kind of room is this!? This is probably the worst Pokemon League room I've ever entered!" Ash then climbed on a black staircase lit with glowing specks of light. "What the hell is that!? Okay, this stupid room is getting ridiculous!" Ash then approached towards the giant white rose blossom, and the rose opens to reveal Caitlin and vanishes, leaving her to slowly float into the ground, "Hey, it's the blonde that refused to take me to Unova with her! It's time for a butt-whooping!" Ash said.

"You still haven't gotten over it, I see," Caitlin said.

"I've already gotten over it, blonde!" Ash reminded.

Using Hydreigon would be cheap, so Ash had to choose another Pokemon to act aggressive against Caitlin's Pokemon, and that Pokemon was Roserade. Roserade ran and avoided Musharna's Psychics, while hitting it with Sludge Bombs. That tactic worked against Alakazam, Gothitelle, Gallade, and Reuniclus, too. She did the same to Metagross, although she had to use Hidden Power Ground, and Metagross' Bullet Punch was a little hard to dodge.

"You didn't break your promise... But my Pokemon and I learned so much! I offer you my thanks," Caitlin said.

"I could've used Hydreigon to make my battle against you easier, but I had to use Roserade to make the battle longer, and you still lost 0-6!" Ash said.

Marshal's room...

"This room is... alright...?" Marshal's room was ringed by a large circular cage, half of which could unlock and fling open as the challenger could enter below.

After a walkway had risen to form a staircase up to a platform shaped like the lower half of a pokeball, Ash reached the top of the stairs, and Marshal descended on a platform shaped like a pokeball's top half to complete the design.

"Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. I am the number one pupil of my mentor, Alder. In order to master the art of fighting, I've kept training. It is my intention to test you--to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" Marshal said.

Thorh surprisingly took Azumarill's Play Rough, then he poisoned his opponent with Poison Jab. Next, the fighting Pokemon fainted. Focus Sash Lucario used Swords Dance before getting hit by Play Rough. Then, he used Extremespeed on Azuarmill, owning the aqua rabbit. Lucario used it again, avoiding Hydreigon's Surf. Then, he fainted Hydreigon with Close Combat.

Lucario used his Extremespeed tactic again, avoiding Mega Charizard Y's Solarbeam. But his Stone Edge failed to touch him. Lucario couldn't repeat his tactic once more as Solarbeam touched his right foot. Salac Berry Sawk was a Sturdy user, but a burn from Fire Blast and a miss from his Stone Edge ruined his opportunity to use Reversal on Ash's other Pokemon.

Mienshao had Stone Edge, and it didn't miss. But the ermine lasted briefly when facing Heliolisk, unintentionally missing his Hi Jump Kick. The lizard's zapping move didn't faint Machamp, but he fell to Close Combat. Since Machamp's defenses were dropped, Roserade easily beat him with one Sludge Bomb. Toxic Orb Conkeldurr was too slow to use Ice Punch on Roserade, and he eventually succumbed to Grass Knot.

"Whew! Well done! As your battles continue, aim for even greater heights!" Marshal said.

Grimsley's room...

"I kinda like this room!" the stairs of Grimsley's platform were lined with red and black, talon-like features that block the way to let the challenger pass and close again behind them.

"What will be determinded here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine... But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent," Grimsley said.

Azumarill's Aqua Jet+Play Rough plan inadvertently missed Life Orb Honchkrow, then Honchkrow hit Azumarill right dead at her face with Brave Bird. Azumarill pulled off her combo well, but a double-knockout initiated, too. Leftovers Scrafty got burnt by the mega monster, but he still beat him with Head Smash, thus knocking himsef out.

Tyranitar got rid of the Drought, but he was too heavy to handle Roserade's Grass Knot. Choice Band Krookodile smashed the grass Pokemon with Earthquake. Then, Heliolisk's Focus Blast smashed the dark crocodile. Bisharp attacked first with Sucker Punch, owning the hyper lizard. But Hydreigon's Superpower wrecked the sword blade bandit, and Surf washed away his doberman friend, Houndoom.

"Where there's a winner, there's also a loser. It's pathetic to make a big deal of losing if you weren't prepared. If you're a true Pokemon battler, you'll reflect upon your loss and think about how to win next time! Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you--none of that matter. Only result matters. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. and right now, you and your Pokemon are shining brilliantly. Now, I'm nothing more than the one who lost his light... But this loss will make me shine even brighter next time... If I think that way, it's not too bad. Sigh... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four," Grimsley said.

"You sure talk a lot after losing, huh?" Ash said.

Shauntal's room...

"Oh, no, I'm in the same room with a four-eyed nerd holding a stupid book and a stupid pen! My Hydreigon will SQUASH your ghostly Pokemon!" Ash said.

"I've written a novel about a Hydreigon and its trainer before, but the trainer wasn't a little boy with a negative attitude. He was mature adult, being kind to anyone regardless of their personality," Shauntal said.

"Oh, who the hell cares!" Ash said.

"You, since you took the time to respond," Shauntal countered.

Ash's prediction didn't come true, as Wide Lens Froslass defeated Hydreigon with Blizzard. But Flygon's Outrage defeated her. Then, Flygon avoided a Dazzling Gleam from Genger before beating the levitating creature. However, Flygon damaged himself in his confusion before falling to Ghost Gem Chandelure's Hidden Power Ice.

Azumaril beat Chandelure quick, but Golurk took nasty damage from Aqua Jet before confusing her with Dymanic Punch. That helped him a lot as Azumarill hurt herself. Then, the giant robot triggered Earthquake, beating Azumarill. But the giant robot couldn't attack Mega Charizard Y as Solarbeam doomed him, and his remaining partners, Drifblim and Cofagrigus, got doomed, but by Fire Blast.

"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokemon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right, sadly. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue," Shauntal said.

""Sadly"!? Why don't you quit the Elite Four, shove your novels up your butt, and die under a rock!? They don't need nerds like you!" Ash shouted.

"One day, I'm going to write a novel about you, and you'll die in it!" Shauntal said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for making you so buttmad, nerd!" Ash said.

Iris' room...

"Nice to meet you, new challenger! I've been waiting for another battle since forever!" Iris said.

Ash stepped closer.

"Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokemon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokemon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! Okay! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokemon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" Iris said.

Ash dropped down, laughing hard.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Iris asked.

Ash stood, replying, "Your pre-battle words make you look like an idiot! "I'm Iris, the Pokemon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" Who gave you that line!? An eight year old!? Probably! Plus, you sound a like retard! And the worst part about you is your ridiculous outfit! Who the hell gave it to you!? Drayden?! And you don't have the looks of a Champion! You look like an underage crack addict that secretly does drugs in a crack palace!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MEANIE! PREPARE TO GET PULVERIZED!" Iris yelled.

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Ash said in a different tone.

Iris was super mad! Her Hydreigon lost to Azumarill, but after Azumarill used Superpower on Aggron, Aggron used Metal Burst to one-hit knock out her. Then, Flygon fainted her before losing to Choice Scarf Salamence's Outrage. Mega Charizard Y couldn't absorb the hit due to the move being a critical hit instead of a regular hit.

Roserade couldn't dodge Outrage, too, losing as well. Salamence fought off the confusion, but her Outrage missed Heliolisk, then Heliolisk's Hidden Power Ice beat the wild dragon. Heliolisk leaped very high to avoid an Earthquake from Archeops, a rare moment for the lizard. Next, he zapped the microraptor, lowering Iris' chances of defeating Ash.

Heliolisk couldn't paralyze Haxorus, but he managed to evade its Outrage. Then, Heliolisk finished it with Hidden Power Ice. Lapras got paralyzed! But its Ice Beam froze Heliolisk! Lapras next animated attack was Hydro Pump, then nothing, as Hydreigon destroyed her.

"Aghhhh... I did my best, but we lost... I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy! I mean, come on. By having a serious batttle, you and your Pokemon , and me and my Pokemon, we all got to know one another better than before! Yep, we sure did! Oh, who am I kidding! I'm mad that we lost to you! You won because of luck! If it wasn't for you being so friggin' lucky, we could've won in a lopsided fashion!" Iris said before slapping Ash and giving him an Unova ribbon. "Get outta here!"

"Your slap was weak! If you had done that against a girl, you'd get your butt torn to pieces!" Ash said.

"Didn't I tell you to get out!?" Iris cried.

""Didn't I tell you get out!?" If we were forced to go on an adventure together, I'd never speak to your ugly self!" Ash said.

After Ash and his Pokemon left, Iris said, "Who the heck is that douche!? I've never seen a challenge act like him before! Hell, I wouldn't speak to him if we had to travel together by our own will, too! Imagine me being a professional fighter. I would've beaten the living hell out of him. Then, he'll cry like a little wuss before apologizing to me! I know how to weaken him! I'll make him work for me as a slave! Oh, yes! It'd be so fantastic! But I need to train my Pokemon some more before confronting the loser again!", before putting up her Pokemon. She was taking Ash's personality way too far.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Mistralton's airport... (10:59 a.m.)

"Please spank me," Skyla distracted Ash. 

Ash turned around, replying, "Get away from me, you ugly freak!" 

"But I deserve more punishment..." Skyla said. 

"Then, give me all of your money!" Ash said. 

"I deserve to lose money for being naughty, too," Skyla said, handing Ash $500.

"Now, leave! Freak," Ash said. 

Santalune City... (12:07 a.m.; Central European Time Zone)

It was late! This was the first time that Ash had broken his curfew. He needed somewhere to sleep in this big city fast, or he'd have to wake up later than 8:30 a.m. 

Near Viola's Gym... (11:01 a.m.)

""Sorry, challengers, but I'm currently on vacation in Lumiose City. You can meet me at the Lumoise Press to battle me if you want. Love, Viola." Oh, great!" Ash said. 

Vaniville Town... (6:53 p.m.)

"Who are all you dweebs?" Ash asked Serena, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Calem. 

"Shauna!" the energetic Shauna replied first. 

"Why are you on meth, pip squeak!?" Ash asked.

"She's not on drugs. She's energetic," Serena replied for Shauna. 

"Hey, haven't we met before!?" Ash asked Serena. 

Serena gasped. "Y-You! I rememeber you! Guys, this was the jackass I had told you guys about, the same jackass that bullied and assaulted me and a couple of others at Kanto's Summer Camp seven years ago!" Serena said. 

"What did he do to you again, Serena?" Trevor asked.

"He used a handkerchief to choke me! But lucky for me, he decided not to kill me!" Serena replied.

"You sound more whiny than your younger self, ya crybaby! Suck it up!" Ash said. 

"You should've been locked up in jail for attempted murder, you monster! ARRRRGGGGHHH! Now, you're making me very angry! Guys! Let's have a five on one battle against him!" Serena said. 

"Yeah, let's teach the murderer a lesson!" Calem said. 

"I'd battled eight Unovian trainers in a handicap match and I still won! I doubt that any of you losers would beat me! Hell, neither of you look like real trainers!" Ash said. 

"I'll go first!" Tierno said. 

"Show me what you got, porkchop!" Ash said. 

Tierno released Talonflame first, but his Flare Blitz missed Heliolisk. Then, Heliolisk zapped the flaming bird. Tierno's Roserade had a Choice Scarf, but it wasn't as skillful as Ash's Roserade. His Sludge Bombs missed the lizard. Then, the lizard use Hyper Voice before dodging another Sludge Bomb and using another Hyper Voice, beating Roserade. Crawdaunt and Hawlucha had no chance. 

"Aww, that sucks..." Tierno said. 

"Who's next!?" Ash asked.

"I'm next!" Calem replied. 

With Prankster, Meowstic was able to use his move first, which was Calm Mind. But a critical hit Thunderbolt fainted the psychic cat. Then, the wild electric lizard avoided Absol's Sucker Punch before wrecking the disaster creature with Focus Blast. Clefable was ordered to use Moonblast, but Heliolisk left her paralyzed, preventing her from using the fairy move. After beating Clefable, Heliolisk added Calem's Altaria to his victim list. 

Chesnaught had low special defense, but he barely survived Hidden Power Ice. That was nice, but Chesnaught missing Hammer Arm wasn't. Heliolisk used the same move against Chesnaught again, but he used Thunderbolt to beat Vaporeon.

"Unbelievable!" Calem said. 

"No way I'd let a bully complete the sweep!" Trevor said. 

"Bring it on, ya ginger dwarf!" Ash said. 

Heliolisk tore Tyrantrum and Aurorus apart with Focus Blast. Then, Heliolisk used the fighting move on Raichu, lowering the mouse's special defense. Raichu had Focus Blast, too, but it did not touch Heliolisk. To further Trevor's humiliation, Ash told Heliolisk to use Focus Blast again, and the move fainted Raichu. Aerodactyl's speed was higher than Heliolisk's, but his Earthquake was barely avoided. Then, the prehistoric Pokemon lost. Heliolisk paralyzed Florges, but Florges retaliated with Moonblast, decreasing Heliolisk's special attack and being the first Pokemon to hit him. Then, Ash won over Trevor. 

"My Pokemon were overpowered..." Trevor said disappointingly. 

"I'll beat the bully!" Shauna sang. 

"Your singing sucks!" Ash said. 

Hyper Voice was too weak against Goodra, but Goodra's Dragon Pulse made him insensible. Then, Flygon dispatched the pseudo-legendary with one critical hit Earthquake. Sylveon! Earthquake did awesome damage against the fairy, but the fairy's Moonblast couldn't land on Flygon. After Flygon took care of the fairy, he fainted Delcatty with just one Earthquake. Delphox's Hidden Power Ice was dodged, going over the starter Pokemon. 

"Oh, crud!" Shauna said. 

"Looks like it's up to me to defeat you, punk!" Serena said. 

Using Ice Beam on Flygon, Greninja changed his type to Ice thanks to Protean, his hidden ability. Then, the frog used Grass Knot against Azumarill, but the move missed, and Azumarill beat him with Play Rough. Aqua Jet missed Jolteon, then Jolteon zapped the aqua rabbit, which didn't look good for Ash. Jolteon's Hidden Power Ice did plenty of damage against Roserade, but a Sludge Bomb poisoned the Eevee evolution. 

Roserade lost, but Jolteon fainted from the poison status. Hydreigon time! Delphox had Hidden Power Ice, too, but it wasn't as strong as Jolteon's. Dark Pulse squashed him. Hydreigon couldn't defeat Flareon with Surf, but Flareon's Superpower nearly beat him. Then, Hydreigon beat the weakest Eevee evolution before being a victim to Choice Band Diggersby's Quick Attack. 

Diggersby used it on Mega Charizard Y, cutting 65% of his health! But the large, portly rabbit couldn't survive his Solarbeam. Quick Claw Chesnaught! The mega creature evaded Chesnaught's Stone Edge, but his Fire Blast missed! Chesnaught's Quick Claw couldn't activate, falling to Fire Blast. 

"Boy, you almost had me!" Ash said. 

"Shauna and I have four friends, and they're as great as you! We'll go to Lumoise City, and the six of us will wait for you to show up anytime! If you lose, don't go home crying to your mommy! Oh, I forgot! Your mommy hates you, too! She obviously kicked you out of her house!" Serena said. 

"No matter who your friends are, I'll cream them! Before I go to Lumoise City, I'll have to visit other places first! See ya goofs soon!" Ash said.

Snowbelle City... (5:32 p.m.)

"Hey, this Gym's locked! And I don't see a friggin' note! Darn it!" Ash shouted. 

"Lookin' for Wulfric? Go to the Winding Woods!" a random, generic person said. 

"That's Route 20!" Ash said. 

Route 20... (6:59 p.m.)

"Where is he!? If I don't find him before 7:40, I'll have to challenge him tomorrow!" Ash said frustrationly. He had went through this route way too long. 

Pokemon Village... (7:41 p.m.)

"You better be the Gym Leader!" Ash said, talking to Wulfric. 

"You know what this place is? Welcome to the Pokemon Village. This place is a secret, y'know? Most of the Pokemon here are runaways--escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokemon are out there. Some of those Pokemon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't have a place in the outside world, so they came here. Sometimes I get worried and come here to check on everyone. Oh--excuse my manners We haven't even had a proper introduction yet. The name's Wulfric. I'm usually over at the Gym in Snowbelle City, since I'm the Gym Leader and all. Let me guess--you want to challenge me?" 

"That's right!" Ash replied. 

"I thought so. Sorry to inconvenience you like this. I'll be waiting for you back at the Gym, then," Wulfric said. 

"It's close to my bedtime, dude! I'll fight ya tomorrow!" Ash said. 

Snowbelle's Gym... (8:29 a.m.)

"Y'know what? Ice is both extremely hard and terribly fragile at the same time. You know what that means? Depending on which Pokemon you choose and what moves they use, I could be your most challenging opponent yet or I could be a total pushover. But that's all right. That's how it should be! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get this show on the road!" Wulfric said. 

Cryogonal, Avalugg, and Abomasnow were all melted by Mega Charizard Y. Very easy.

"Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!" Wulfric said. 

"Really!? Just three Pokemon!? We should've had our battle in the woods! Oh, wait, it was getting late! Forget what I said!" As said.

Anistar's Gym... (3:33 p.m.)

"The ritual to decide your fate and future. The battle begins!" Olympia said. 

"I speak haiku, too. Your face bears a resemblances to a man. Surgery is recommended," Ash said.

"That is a not a fact. Because I'm a real woman. No surgery. Pokemon battles are mandatory!" Olympia said. 

"Whatever you say. Sir Olympia!" Ash said. 

Hydreigon owned Slowking, Meowstic, and Sigilyph. Another easy Gym Battle.

"Your future. It will not be bleak. You are far too powerful," Olympia said. 

"Thank you. But you are really a man. No matter how many times you deny it," Ash said. 

Laverre's Gym... (9:56 a.m.)

"Why am I blocked!?" Ash asked, getting blocked by Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and Katherine.

"Beat the four of us first, and we will allow you to face Valerie, our fairy queen!" Blossom replied.

"My Roserade and I don't mind!" Ash said. 

Kail went first, but her Dedenne and Azumarill lasted short. Linnea's Aromatisse, too. Blossom's Klefki was part Steel, but Hidden Power Ground drained all of her health points. Then, her partners, Kirlia and Granbull got bombed. Slurpuff, Katherine's Pokemon, had only one super effective move to use against Roserade, and that move was Flamethrower, but the fairy Pokemon couldn't launch it. 

"Oh, my..." Katherine said. 

"Our fairy combination did not work!" Linnea said. 

"We were conquered. But your Roserade's a beast!" Blossom said. 

"Please avenge our losses, queen Val!" Kali said. 

"I shall," Valerie said as she went closer to Ash and the Furisode girls. 

"What the heck are you wearing!?" Ash asked.

"A fairy outfit, my young trainer," Valerie replied. 

After the battle began, Roserade hit Mawile with Hidden Power Ground, defeating the cute Pokemon. Mr. Mime was part psychic and she had Filter, which could reduce super effective damage by 1/4, but Sludge Bomb's critical hit damage contradicted Filter's description. As for Sylveon, he fought at the wrong time. 

"I hope the sun is shining tomorrow... That would be reason enough to smile," Valerie said. 

"Wow, what a dumb dialogue," Ash said. 

Suddenly, the police broke into the Gym, and then placed the Furisode girls under arrest, surprising Ash and Valerie. Ash and Valerie, especially, didn't know what the hell the Furosides girl did, but they'd find out in a second. 

"What's going on!?" Valerie asked.

"A witness had taken photos of them dealing illegal drugs an hour and a half ago!" one of the officers replied.

"Get them out! I don't want to see their disgusting faces ever again!" Valerie shouted, hurt.

"But we needed the money to expand your Gym, queen Val!" Linnea cried.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND ROT IN PRISON!" Valerie screamed.

"Get 'em the heck outta here! They're unattractive!" Ash said. 

Outside...

Ash looked at the Kalos map, saying, "Should I skip Lumiose City and go to Route 5, or should I stay there for the rest of the day? Decisions, decisions... Route 5!" 

Cyllage City... (7:36 p.m.)

"Ah, it's 7:36! Gotta prepare myself for bed!" Ash said, looking at his watch.

Cyllage's Gym... (8:02 a.m.)

""For those who wish not to climb, take the elevator." Oh, I'll climb!" Ash said.

After climbing...

"That wasn't so bad!" Ash said. 

"I've been waiting in eager anticipation! What have I been waiting for? For a worthy challenger to appear! It's quite an achievement to have climbed all the way up here. Very impressive, actually! I hope you'll show me that your skill as a trainer surpasses even mine!" Grant said. 

Ash showed Grant, alright, by letting Azumarill beat Aurorus and Tyrantrum! 

"You have proven to be a wall that I am unable to surmount! There are some things that seem out of reach no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up-- no matter the opponent or the odds. I could tell from our battle that you and your Pokemon understand that. To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept the Cliff Badge!" 

"Shalour City, here I come!" Ash said, getting the Cliff Badge.

Shalour's Gym (the Gym from the XY games)... (1:08 p.m.)

"You got a key stone, too!? Awesome! Let's fight!" Korrina said. 

Mienshao, Machamp, and Hawlucha all got owned by Azumarill, but when Mega Lucario arrived, he used Bullet Punch to dodge Aqua Jet and hit Azumarill. Mega Lucario hit the troubling rabbit two more times, winning over her. Mega Charizard Y was up against his mega counterpart, but he feel quick to Stone Edge. Mega Lucario had Ice Punch for dragons like Flygon, but Korrina commanded him to use Close Combat instead, knocking out the dragonfly. 

Mega Lucario used it on Hydreigon and Heliolisk, too. It charged towards Roserade with an icy fist. But, he hardly missed Roserade's red bouquet. Then, Roserade used Hidden Power Ground, dropping Mega Lucario's health all the way to zero. 

"Am I in Unova again!? Jesus Christ!" Ash said. 

"Did you have a hard time beating tons of trainers there?" Korrina asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm trying to keep my undefeated streak alive for God's sake!" Ash replied. 

"Too bad I almost snapped it!" Korrina said. 

"Almost doesn't count!" Ash said. 

Coumarine's Gym... (6:16 p.m.)

"Ho! So yeh've made it clear up here! I'm the Gym Leader. Ramos's the name. So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine? Their strength is a sign o' my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing that all?" Ramos said. 

Mega Charizard Y's Drought inadvertently boosted Victreebel's speed twice! Mega Charizard Y got hit by Hidden Power Rock before, but Victreebel's Hidden Power Rock did more damage. Then, Mega Charizard Y broke its sash. However, Victreebel didn't receive a burn status. 

After using Hidden Power Rock to defeat Mega Charizard Y, Victreebel used Return on Hydreigon, failing to deliver a critical hit. Then, Hydreigon beat him. White Herb Gogoat dodged Hydreigon's Draco Meteor before hitting him with Superpower. Gogoat couldn't hit Roserade with his Return as Sludge Bomb stopped him from doing so. Jumpluff's Aerial Ace couldn't do much to Roserade, but a Sludge Bomb on him was another story.

"Yeh can't take things too quickly when it comes to forming a friendship with your Pokemon, sprout! Yeh believe in yer Pokemon... And they believe in yeh, too... Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout," Ramos said. 

"Next destination, Lumiose City!" Ash said, getting his sixth badge.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Lumiose's Gym... (9:53 a.m.)

"Is "Clemont" a boy or girl name, stupid?" Ash asked Bonnie. 

"Clemont's my brother, and don't call me stupid!" Bonnie replied.

"And where is Clemont, stupid?" Ash asked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T CALL ME STUPID! CLEMONT'S REPROGRAMMING HIS CLEMBOT, HIS ROBOT!" Bonnie shouted.

"Aww, did I make you cry, stupid? Go suck on a pacifier!" Ash said. 

" Is something wrong, Bonnie?" Clemont asked, entering the room.

"He called me stupid!" Bonnie cried.

"She wanted me to!" Ash said. 

"No I did not!" Bonnie cried again. 

"Why are you picking on my little sister!?" Clemont asked.

"'Cuz she looks like an idiot that won't reach far in life, geek!" Ash replied.

"Okay, pal, you've gone way too far! I can't beat you up because you're bigger than me, but beating you in a Pokemon battle will keep your mouth shut, too!" Clemont said. 

"Take me to the battle room," Ash said as he folded his arms and gave Clemont a sick smile. 

The battle room...

"GO, BIG BROTHER!" Bonnie shouted.

""GO, BIG BROTHER! Ah, shut your pie hole and watch your lame-o brother get destroyed!" Ash said.

Flygon took down Emolga first, after he avoided his Hidden Power Ice. Then, he quacked Magneton twice. And finally, he avoided contact with Heliolisk's Hidden Power Ice before activating his Earthquake against him. 

"That's not what I had in mind! Ugh... Why does a mean person like you have to be so good? It's not fair..." Clemont said. 

"Just give the guy the badge so he can leave, Clemont..." Bonnie looked like she was about to cry.

"Is this Clembot, geek?" Ash asked as he noticed Clembot and got close to it.

"DO NOT TOUCH IT!" Clemont yelled.

"Well, what do ya know! It's not heavy!" Ash said as he picked up Clembot. 

"PUT IT DOWN!" Clemont and Bonnie yelled together. 

"Okay, I won't touch it again!" Ash said, hurling Clembot against the wall, breaking it.

"Now, who's going to look after the Gym!? Clemont said.

"Your badge! Give it to me or I'll pound you!" Ash threatened. 

The Lumiose Press... (11:21 a.m.)

"This place is a dump!" Ash said. 

"Hey, kid, this place ain't supposed to have kid-like stuff around it," Alexa said. 

"And why are you here?" Viola asked. 

"To kick Viola's butt!" Ash said. 

"That's me!" Viola said. 

"No Pokemon battles in the Lumiose Press! Take it outside!" Alexa said. 

Outside...

"Get ready to lose!" Viola said. 

Viola = easy; Mega Charizard Y fried both Masquerain and Vivillon. 

"Gee, you Kalos Gym Leaders suck expect for Korrina! Toughen up!" Ash said. 

Some time later... (12:09 p.m.)

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" somebody yelled at another person, distracting Ash and many others. 

"Who the heck are they?" Ash asked.

"That's Diantha, the Champion, and Kathi Lee, her manager," Korrina replied as she appeared infront of Ash.

"Where the heck did you come from, Korrina!?" Ash asked.

"The skating store! Just bought a $500 pair of skates!" Korrina replied.

"But I'm so sorry, Dianthe! I never meant to hurt you!" Kathi Lee cried, then she went on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"A loyal manager would never steal from me!" Diantha screamed as she bitched slapped Kathi Lee very hard.

"Check this out!" Ash said, then he rushed towards Diantha and Kathi Lee before snatching Kathi's Lee glasses off her face, breaking her glasses, and tearing hear clothes. Everybody laughed as Kathi Lee ran off sobbing. 

"Thank you for that. If you're a trainer, I'll give you a Kalos ribbon," Diantha said.

"Nah, I don't want it yet," Ash said. 

"So, you'd rather get it the old way, yes? Interesting. Before I head back to Kalos' Pokemon League, let's drink coffee together and talk," Diantha said. 

"Hey, there, I'm too young for you!" Ash said. 

"Not like that, young man," Diantha said. 

"Can Korrina join?" Ash asked.

"Of course," Diantha replied.

At an expensive Lumiose restaurant... (12:31 p.m.)

"Great coffee!" Ash said, after he had drank all of his coffee and burped. 

"You're supposed to say "excuse me" after burping, Ash. Learn some manners," Diantha said as Korrina slowly drank her coffee. 

"Piss off, frenchie!" Ash insulted Diantha.

"So, where are you from, Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Pallet Town," Ash replied.

"I've heard that Pallet Town's a nice place to live," Korrina said as she stopped drinking her coffee. 

"It ain't nice. It's a dump," Ash said. 

"Have you ever been to Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova before?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah, and I had defeated every common trainer in those regions! Kanto, too!" Ash replied, then he showed the girls his collections of badges, ribbons, and medallions, astonishing them. 

"D-dear G-God..." Diantha stuttered. 

"No wonder you beat me! You are a God!" Korrina said. 

"I do not want to say this, but I think I'm gonna to lose against you, Ash," Diantha said. 

"Why would a champion or unstoppable trainer predict something like that? You're supposed to think things like "Elite trainers like me will destroy others!", not the other way around! I think about it all the time! However, trainers like Korrina had almost beaten me! But you get my point!" Ash said. 

"He is right, Diantha," Korrina said. 

"Well, I'll try my best," Diantha said. 

"You had better, or you'll be a laughingstock like Lance, Wallace, and Cynthia, pitiful champions! I bet Korrina can kick their butts!" Ash said. 

"Oh, Ash, stop! I'm blushing!" Korrina said, touching her cheeks while smiling, blushing, and having her eyes closed. 

"What about Iris?" Diantha asked.

"She gave me a scare," Ash said. 

After a while... (1:22 p.m.)

"There you dorks are!" Ash said as he saw Serena and Shauna heading to a house. 

"We've been waiting for you, douche!" Serena said. 

"HE'S HERE, GUYS!" Shauna shouted, then Celosia, Bryony, Aliana, and Mable, former Team Flare scientists, exited their house.

"You dorks have weird looking tramps as friends!? HAHAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Ash said. 

"You're going down, bully!" Bryony said. 

"What Bryony said!" Celosia said. 

What Pokemon did Ash pick? Flygon and Hydreigon! Bryony and Celosia had two each. Bryony's Liepard and Celosia's Manectric were first. Liepard's Return missed the brutal Pokemon as Flygon evaded a Hidden Power Ice from Manectric. Then, Ash's Pokemon fainted Liepard and Manetric with Earthquake and Draco Meteor. Next, the girls' other Pokemon, Bisharp and Drapion, got knocked out by Superpower and Earthquake, causing Celosia to fall silly and Bryony to face another way with anger. 

"That was easy!" Ash said. 

"Grr! That wasn't supposed to happen, brat! But that's okay! Aliana and I will pulverize you!" Mable said. 

"Our combination is scary good!" Aliana said. 

Mable's Houndoom and Aliana's Mightyena! Mightyena lowered Flygon and Hydreigon's attack stat with Intimidate. But the dragonfly's Earthquake and Hydreigon's Dark Pulse beat the opposite Pokemon. Flygon avoided an Ice Punch from Mable's Weavile before knocking out Aliana's Druddigon with Outrage. Then, Hydreigon put Weavile into unconscious mode with Superpower. 

"That's not fair!" Aliana whined. 

"We are sorry, Serena and Shauna... We've failed you..." Mable said. 

"Oh, it's okay!" Shauna said. 

"Yeah, we're still best friends!" Serena said. 

"Group hug!" Celosia said, then she and the other girls hugged each other while smiling. 

"Oh, get a room, you ugly freaks!" Ash said. 

"SHUT UP!" Bryony, Serena, Celosia, Mable, Shauna, and Aliana said in unison as they ended their group hug. 

"Now, I gotta pee... Mind if I enter that stupid house and use the bathroom?" 

"Sure, douche," Bryony replied.

Inside, Ash saw tons of girl-related things around the living room before screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!?", then the girls entered their home. 

"We forgot to remind you that we're part of Team Fabulous!" Serena reminded. 

"Team Fabulous!? Who's the leader!?" Ash asked.

"You've already beaten them! Duh!" Shauna replied.

"The four of us used to work for Team Flare, a dead organization," Celosia said. 

"Why the heck did it die?" Ash asked.

"Because its former leader, Lysandre, wanted to exterminate all of life, and we had to stop him. Almost every member got arrested, but Lysandre died after activating his ultimate weapon and getting crushed by Team Flare's secret HQ," Aliana replied.

"After we had joined Team Flare, Lysandre informed us that Flare's goal was to create a fabulous world while stealing money. But unfortunately, it was all a lie, and we were hurt. Now, we're doing nice things with Serena and Shauna! Our new life is fun!" Mable said.

"Was it fun when I had defeated the four of ya!?" Ash asked.

"That doesn't count, douche! Now, take a leak and then get out of here!" Bryony replied.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Kalos' Pokemon League... (12:06 p.m.)

This Pokemon League had four different interesting chambers: the Blazing Chamber from the first door on the right, the Flood Chamber from the second door on the right, the Ironworks Chamber from the first door on the left, and the Dragonmark Chamber from the second door on the left. It was like Unova, where the challenger could face any Elite Four member in any order. Ash didn't need to buy any Revives because he had plenty.

Ironworks Chamber... 

"Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened Steel, Wikstrom! With my magnificent Pokemon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable! Ready? En garde!" Wikstrom said. 

With Prankster as its ability, Klefki used Torment on Mega Charizard Y, meaning that Mega Charizard Y could not use the same move twice in a row. After a Fire Blast, the mega Pokemon used Solarbeam on Life Orb Aegislash before watching him use Swords Dance. Then, Aegislash changed into his blade form while avoiding Fire Blast. 

Mega Charizard Y fainted thanks to Aegislash's critical hit Shadow Sneak. Flygon barely evaded Aegislash, then he shook the ground, fainting the possessed Pokemon. Flygon hit Scizor with Earthquake. After taking damage, Scizor used Swords Dance. Then, his Bullet Punch chipped away Flygon's health. Going up against Scizor, Azumarill missed him while dodging his Bullet Punches. A minute later, Azumaril smacked Scizor, beating him. Azumarill demolished the weakling Probopass with Superpower and Aqua Jet. 

"Glorious! The trust that you share with your honorable Pokemon surpasses even mine! What now? What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good sir, you are ineed our equal--and worthy to enter this lofty hall!" Wikstrom said. 

Dragonmark Chamber...

"Oh goodness, hello to you! Welcome, welcome, come in. You must be a strong Trainer. Yes, quite strong indeed... That's just wonderful news! Facing opponents like you and your team will make my Pokemon grow like weeds!" Drasna said. 

"You're a druggie!?" Ash asked.

"No, dear. Let's start, shall we?" Drasna replied.

Azumarill attacked Dragalge with Play Rough, but thanks to Dragalge other type, poison, Dragalge endured the move. Then, Dragalge used Sludge Bomb on the rabbit, getting her out of the way. Flygon Earthquake'd her away, but White Herb Noivern got rid of him with Draco Meteor. Heliolisk survived the powerful move before laying his powerful Hidden Power Ice on Noivern. 

Altaria survived Hidden Power Ice. Her Earthquake was weak, but its 100 base power was enough to defeat Heliolisk. Since Altaria had lost a lot of health, Ash let Hydreigon use Dark Pulse on it. Then, Hydreigon landed Draco Meteor on Druddigon. 

"Oh, dear me. That sure was a quick battle... I do hope you'll come back again sometime! *after a minute* Oh, you're going already? Farewell, then! And I was even the second you've beaten! Ah, I suppose it's just as well, really... Go on. It's time for you to show the last two of us how strong you are," Drasna said. 

Flood Chamber...

"... ... ... Indeed. No, I simply can't say. (turns around) You there! Young man! I have a question I must pose to you. Do you think Pokemon battle can ever be worthy of being called an art?" 

"No," Ash replied.

"Fool! You silly, unseeing child! If all you seek in life is to fill your stomach with some tasteless matter, then why are there Chefs in this world!? We labor tirelessly to make something wonderful that will disappear from sight as soon as it is enjoyed. That is the life of a Chef! That is the life of a Trainer!" Siebold said. 

"You sound like a virgin, dude. Get laid," Ash insulted. 

Heliolisk obliterated Clawitzer, Gyarados, Starmie, and Barbarable with just one Thunderbolt. Easy.

"There is only one course remaining in your Pokemon League banquet. Devour it with the hunger for strength. Savor it without leaving a scrap behind," Siebold said. 

Blazing Chamber...

"Welcome, challenger, to my Blazing Chamber! I am Malva, and I shall be your opponent today," Malva said. 

Ash's Azumarill handled Pyroar, Torkoal, Chandelure, and Talonflame, getting a sweep over Malva. 

"Fantastic. Utterly fantastic. I'll report to all the world the news of your and your Pokemon dominating the Pokemon League! I AM a Holo Caster star, after all. Heh, I'm such a busy woman..." Malva said. 

Radiant Chamber...

"Welcome at last, Ash. We shall commence our battle," Diantha said. 

When the battle began, Flying Gem Hawlucha dodged Azumarill's famous Aqua Jet before launching Acrobatics against her, scoring a critical hit. But after hitting her, he missed, as Azumarill dodged Arcrobatics. Then, she fainted the lucha beast with her deadly Play Rough. Gourgeist swiftly defeated Azumarill with Shadow Sneak, but her next opponent, Hydreigon, squashed her with Dark Pulse. 

Mega Gardevoir! The mega beauty beat Hydreigon fast with Moonblast. She faced Mega Charizard Y next! Mega Gardevoir zapped Mega Charizard Y with Thunderbolt, but she didn't paralyze or faint him. Mega Gardevoir took massive damage from Fire Blast. Then, she lost. 

Hidden Power Ice did average damage against Goodra, but Goodra beat the mega dragon with Dragon Pulse. Flygon's Outrage missed, then Goodra's Dragon Pulse knocked out the mystic dragonfly. Heliolisk's Hidden Power Ice wasn't enough to faint Goodra, but Goodra's critical hit Focus Blast was. 

Roserade's Sludge Bomb halted Goodra's surprising rampage. Then, Roserade defeated Aurorus. Tyrantrum jumped high to dodge Grass Knot, but his Head Smash couldn't touch his opponent, failing his master. Speaking of failing, Tyrantrum didn't avoid Grass Knot again, as he fell to the move.

"Witnessing the noble spirits of your and your Pokemon in battle has really touched my heart... I hope we battle again," Diantha said before giving Ash her Kalos ribbon.

Battle Maison... (3:45 p.m.; flight travel)

"You there!" Dana pointed at Ash.

"You talkin' to me!?" Ash asked.

"Correct!" Dana replied.

"Uh-umm... W-W-W-We are t-the uh-um-"

"Oh, for christ's sake. We are the Battle Chatelaine sisters, and we are extremely strong trainers. The rules are simple. Beat the four of us without letting your Pokemon rest, and we will give you a golden Maison ribbon," Morgan cut Evelyn off. 

"Or you could face twenty one trainers in a row without facing us and getting a bronze Maison ribbon! To get the silver ribbon, you can choose a single, double, triple battle, or rotation battle, and you'll eventually face me, Evelyn, Dana, or Morgan respectively! Tehe!" Nita said. 

"I'll choose the gauntlet match!" Ash said. 

"R-Really? Okay, then. But don't whine after we defeat you," Morgan said. 

"I'll uh-um f-face you first, challenger!" Evelyn said. 

Ash used Azumarill to go up against Evelyn's Pokemon. Primeape (Moves: Cross Chop, Stone Edge, Earthquake, and Ice Punch; Ability: Anger Point; Item: Scope Lens), Persian (Moves: Fake Out, Round, Dark Pulse, and Power Gem; Ability: Unnerve; Item: Life Orb), Pachirisu (Moves: Light Screen, U-Turn, Volt Switch, and Super Fang; Ability: Volt Absorb; Item: Sitrus Berry), and Lumineon (Moves: Rain Dance, Surf, Ice Beam, and Silver Wind; Ability: Storm Drain; Item: Expert Belt) didn't seem too threatening, especially the latter two. 

"O-oh! Fair play! You're quite strong, aren't you, guest!" Evelyn said. 

"I'm Nita! Go, my Pokemon!" Nita said. 

Purugly (Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball, and Round; Ability: Thick Fat; Item: Big Root), Wigglytuff (Disarming Voice, Round, Focus Blast, and Thunderbolt; Ability: Frisk; Item: Shell Bell), and Grumpig (Moves: Psychic, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, and Power Gem; Ability: Thick Fat; Item: Wise Glasses) got embarrassed, too. 

"En't you a jammie one!" Nita said. 

"If you lose to me, you're automatically the weakest trainer in the world," Dana said. 

Azumarill demonstrated her great power, owning Piloswine (Moves: Earthquake, Blizzard, Thrash, and Hail; Ability: Snow Cloak; Item: Persim Berry), Dragalge (Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb, and Hidden Power Fire; Ability: Poison Point; Item: Bright Powder), Whimsicott (Moves: Leech Seed, Tailwind, Energy Ball, and Moonblast; Ability: Prankster; Item: Sitrus Berry), Magneton (Moves: Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Hidden Power Ice, Metal Sound; Ability: Magnet Pull; Item: Shuca Berry), Girafarig (Moves: Psychic, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, and Dazzling Gleam; Ability: Early Bird; Item: Colbur Berry), and Magcargo (Moves: Shell Smash, Overheat, Earth Power, and Body Slam; Ability: Flame Body; Item: White Herb). 

"Gasp... gasp... That was quite... the performance... Truly..." Dana said.

"I'm the eldest of the four Battle Chatelaine sisters. Do call me Morgan. We all thank you for coming to visit our cherished Battle Maison today. I tell you, I may not be a first-class Trainer, but I'll put everything I have into treating you to the loveliest battle you've ever known!" Morgan said. 

Mantine (Moves: Aqua Ring, Scald, Air Slash, and Wide Guard; Ability: Water Absorb; Item: Wacan Berry), Sawsbuck (Moves: Double-Edge, Horn Leech, Megahorn, and Leech Seed; Ability: Sap Sipper; Item: Shell Bell), Swalot (Moves: Toxic, Stockpile, Earthquake, and Protect; Ability: Liquid Ooze; Item: Black Sludge), and Klefki (Moves: Flash Cannon, Draining Kiss, Metal Sound, and Recycle; Ability: Prankster; Item: Apicot) got the same treatment as the other opponents in this lopsided fight. 

"Thank you for the battle, love!" Morgan said, handing Ash a golden Battle Maison ribbon. 

"Love!? Okay...?" Ash gave Morgan a strange look.

Pallet Town... (9:57 a.m.; a day later in Japan Time Zone)

"CYNTHIA!?" Ash was surprised to see Cynthia's face in Pallet Town. Cynthia had a different outfit (Unova saga outfit) on her. 

"I should leave here, Leaf..." Cynthia said. Before Ash came here, Cynthia and Leaf were talking about Pokemon. 

"Hey! Don't leave!" Ash said. 

"But-" 

"What I had said about you was a joke, Cynthia! I joke around sometimes!" Ash admitted.

"Ah... Thanks to you, I'm Leaf's maid. Not only do I clean around the house, but I use my Pokemon to train Leaf's," Cynthia said. 

"How long have you been here?" Ash asked.

"A few days after I left Sinnoh. I like it here!" Cynthia replied. 

"Cynthia's the best! She's the bestest friend in the whole wide world! I love you, Cynthia!" Leaf said. 

"I love you, too, Leaf," Cynthia said. 

Hearthome's Gym... (9:01 a.m.; another day later)

"I'm back!" Ash said. 

"Oh, I've been waiting for this! Maylene, the Champion, will beat you!" Maylene said. 

"Good luck, Maylene!" Fantina said.

Maylene had a mega ring, too! Her Mega Lucario used Bullet Punch to evade Aqua Jet, and the mega canine eventually beat Azumarill, similar to Korrina's Mega Lucario owning the rabbit. However, Mega Charizard Y defeat this Mega Lucario. Infernape beat him with Stone Edge, but her Close Combat came short of draining all of Flygon's health. 

After Infernape's loss, Toxicroak avenged him with Sucker Punch. But Roserade's Weather Ball demolished him. Gallade got poisoned, but his Psycho Cut owned his dangerous opponent. Heliolisk got rid of him with Thunderbolt. Heliolisk couldn't do the same against Medicham, and Medicham retaliated with Hi Jump Kick. Hydreigon's Dark Pulse dispatched Medicham, but his Draco Meteor couldn't dispatch Machamp! Then, Machamp threw a Close Combat at Hydreigon, shocking Ash, Fantina, and Maylene. 

"My first lost..." Ash said quietly.

"Whoo-hoo! I did it! I DID IT!" Maylene shouted.

"Way to go, Maylene!" Fantina said, hugging Maylene. 

"Erm... Oh, what-friggin'-ever! I'll return here stronger than ever, and I'll beat you!" Ash said. 

"Oh, no you won't!" Maylene said. 

"Yes, I will!" Ash said. 

"And it'll be great again. Why? Because you two are undoubtedly one of the strongest trainers ever in the world of Pokemon. The strongest trainers always put up great matches against each other," Fantina said. 

"True," Ash and Maylene said. 

"Who replace you as a Gym Leader, Maylene?" Ash asked.

"A gentleman named Riley. He has a Lucario like me," Maylene replied. 

Outside the Gym...

Ash bumped into Dawn.

"Ah, it's you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ash said. "I want you to come with me!"

"Why should I!?" Dawn asked.

"It's about Cynthia. We had a long talk, and I apologized to Cynthia for falsely accusing her of being a criminal. She wanted to renew her friendship with you," Ash replied.

"Then, take me there! I miss Cynthia so much!" Dawn said. 

Pallet Town... (12:33 p.m.; flight travel)

"Look, there's Cynthia with HER ONLY FRIEND!" Ash said as Dawn gasped in shock. Cynthia and Leaf were playing make-up with each other while talking about their special friendship with each other.

Dawn ran off crying, as Ash laughed at her.

End of Chapter 17


End file.
